Heartbeat
by EllisW
Summary: Innocent hearts and harsh lessons. She never knew how precious each second was until the moment he fell. Knowing he might not wake up ever again did not stop her waiting; it's the moments that try to break you apart that only bring you closer together. Amourshipping. SatoSere.
1. Golden Days

**Heartbeat  
** _AshxSerena_

 _Chapter 1: Golden Days_

He lay there, motionless. Nothing but the blinking pulses within his heart, amongst the stinging silence at the dead of night. She could hear nothing. She could feel nothing. Two hearts that were merely inches apart, but were separated by infinity.

She sat by his bedside, like she had done for the whole night, and the night before, and waited. Waiting, hoping, wishing for the miraculous spark that would bring him back. She wanted to see those amber eyes gaze at her once again, she wanted to feel the energy radiate out from his tanned skin and raven hair.

She would picture the moment that she lost him. Wondering where the innocence went, she would blame herself, she would anger herself, and then she would break down in tears. She wanted him back.

Serena looked out of the window of Ash's room, and caught the moon's reflection across the lake of Route 16's Fishing Shack. Tranquil, calm water, with the purity of the white moon resting in it. She would think back to the time before it happened, before the rain began to pour, and before he slipped and fell. She would think back to the moment before he fell away from her, and everything around him.

She tensed, holding back the tears. She really wanted him back.

* * *

It was a gloriously golden autumn day in Kalos. Having accumulated half distance already, the travelling quartet of Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were heading east. As summer's embers faded away, the glistening crunch of autumn was falling into place. A mild breeze in the air, with jewelled grass beneath their feet. In their quest to Anistar City, they decided to take a slight detour. It would be one that they would initially not regret, as they stood next to the proud sign that harked "Route 16" and gazed in awe at a sea of gold and brown leaves. They fluttered through the wind, sat in large piles on the ground, and danced around in the scenery- it was a scene of emphatic propositions. It was another beautiful day, as they all stood there grinning, revelling in the essence of autumn itself.

Bonnie took a huge intake of breath, and sucked in the crisp autumn air. She sprinted on ahead, with her arms stretched out, before taking a huge jump into a nearby pile of fallen leaves.

"Careful Bonnie, some piles may have more than just leaves in them." Clemont kept walking, tentatively ensuring his younger sister would not run into any trouble. Like always, Clemont took his big brother duties seriously, and was keen to ensure that Bonnie was keeping out of harm's way. It was natural for him, no matter how many times she had flustered him, or even on multiple occasions embarrassed him. As they entered the more rougher routes of Kalos, it was unsurprising that Clemont would be adjusting his glasses often to ensure she didn't run off out of sight; yet the younger lemon-haired sibling was having too much fun to care, as she lied down and flapped her arms and legs to try and make what she called a 'leaf angel'. She wasn't bound to any responsibility, and like the floating leaves in the breeze, she darted around the new autumnal surroundings. Serena grinned as she watched Bonnie enjoy herself.

"This place is so fun!" Bonnie innocently exclaimed as she made for another pile of leaves.

The still calmness of the area felt soothing, one where time could sit and wait, and watch the group relax into a slower pace. On such a glorious mild day, Serena, the elegant honey-blonde Pokemon Performer couldn't help but revel in the infinite stretch of gold as she stretched her arms out into the breeze.

"Why don't we stay here and have lunch?" Serena turned to ask the group as she gazed around at the rich scenery. Ash, the raven-haired leader of the group, paused in his marching tracks, and faced Serena. His mind was always targeting the location of wherever his next challenge may be; Anistar City beckoned, and so did his seventh gym badge. The thought of it sent excitement swirling around his stomach; but Serena's voice called, and it wasn't the first time that she had tempted him back into reality. He saw her, grinning and blushing at the proud scenery that Bonnie was ecstatic for. Clemont too, despite his love of technology was embracing the autumn breeze, and seemed relaxed. The cool wind weaved through the hairs on his arms, and at that moment he felt himself at ease. His shoulders dropped from their hunched up position, before he released all of the air from his lungs out of his mouth and nose, relaxing, softening, warming to the world around him. Ash began to ask himself why he would want to skip through such a path, but then again, Serena always had that eye for detail that he didn't. She saw things that Ash would overlook, and saw the beauty in the world that Ash had previously been marching through. Just this once, strangely, he wanted to stop and admire the view.

It wasn't the first time that he gave in to Serena's words.

He took a step closer to her, and grinned. "Sounds good to me!" chirped the raven-haired trainer as the group settled into their autumnal realm.

Serena's eyes twinkled at the delight of Ash's approval.

Clemont replied with a bright nod, only lightly tainted by Bonnie and Dedenne's infinite laughter in the background. He couldn't help but worry, she was a free spirit in an open world after all.

The group set up their bench and deployed their Pokemon. In synchronised motion, Ash, Serena and Clemont launched their PokeBalls into the air, where the dazzling blue flashes released their companions. In front of Ash, appeared Frogadier with Hawlucha, Talonflame and Noibat flapping their wings above it. Pikachu jumped down from his trainer's shoulder as his party gave a energetic cheer upon sight of their beaming trainer. In front of Serena were the performing duo of Braxien and Pancham, while Clemont's trio of Luxray, Bunnelby and Chespin leaped from their PokeBalls, and looked delighted to see their lemon-haired trainer once again. The travelling party were in high spirits, as Clemont got to work on preparing them all lunch before they would continue their travels towards Anistar City. While he stirred his boiling pot of stew, Clemont kept a close eye on his younger sister in the background, dive-bombing into every pile of leaves she could find. Ash's Pokemon immediately caught sight of her joyous little adventure, and rushed off to join in the fun. Luxray and Bunnelby remained loyal to their trainer's cooking duties, although Chespin wasn't in the mood to wait, and wondered off into the golden surroundings, where a flurry of laughter from the group's Pokemon warmed the mild breeze. Always proud of its impeccable elegance and manners, Braxien sat there as Serena brushed its fur, although Pancham could clearly catch the odd occasional glance at the playful group over the other side. Despite its pride and desire for cleanliness, resisting the look of everyone's fun was eventually too much for even the fox Pokemon to bear, as Pancham smirked before they trudged off to join the action. Serena giggled to herself as she watched Braxien and Pancham relax as leaves began to rapidly fly around their playground. She looked over at Ash, who was sitting there looking glum as his stomach bellowed out another chorus of complaints while Clemont got to work on lunch. A hint of regret over choosing to stay here maybe? No; Ash's stomach could never be helped. It was business as usual, but everyone was relaxed, everyone was having fun. Serena thought she would take this opportunity to think to herself.

She liked the group's recent slower pace; as she slowly breathed in the autumn air, she stretched her arms out, and felt herself finally be able to take a light breather. For a long time in a while, she found herself surrounded with feelings of accomplishment, of relieved happiness following the emotional roller-coaster of her latest Showcase. After the heartbreak of her debut disaster, she had done it. On her second attempt, she had defied her demons, and with a one of a kind willpower, managed to outright dominate the proceedings at Dendemille Town. Where did such a willpower to win stem from? The thought of it was enough for her to crack a wide grin. The ever-burning passionate flame of her crush that was simply undeniable had rubbed off on her. Ever since they had begun travelling together, she was drawn to him. A feeling of adoration that simply would not fade.

Serena sat there on her own, for once instead of scanning ahead at the future's anxieties, she was smiling, and in a reflective mood following her first big achievement. There it lied in her hands, the glistening, beautiful, gold Princess Key. It was like a new toy that she couldn't keep her hands off. It was physical proof that all of the sweat and tears up to this very point had been worth it. It was a symbol of success. At the heart of it lied a crystal clear diamond, a blue that almost matched her eyes, yet had a shine that reflected her elated grin. In holding it, she felt a huge release of the previous anxieties and doubts that haunted her. She tilted the key in the sunlight, reflecting its shine in all of its different angles. Blue seemed to be a colour that she was drawn to. She tilted the key one way, and in the light shined her precious ribbon; she then tilted the key another direction, and in that light reflected the energetic trainer in the electric blue jacket that gave it to her. Her raven-haired crush- Ash Ketchum.

The significance of a key held numerous meanings to Serena. A sign that for the first time, she had accomplished something through her own independence. She was no longer in her mother's shadow, but was shining in her own light. In that sense, she had a key that unlocked the world in front of her, one that she wanted to grab and seize in one hand, and the hands of her dear friends in the other. She cherished one hand in particular, Ash's; yet he was an innocent enigma, a heart that she didn't seem to have the key to, yet.

He was unmistakably brave and heroic- her knight in shining armour, yet it was an armour of obliviousness. Was there a key that could unlock such armour?

Was there such a way of connecting with the Ash inside?

She knew that her affectionate feelings lied solely within her, even if a certain lemon-haired 'sister' of hers had caught adrift of her flushed face from her previous encounter with Miette.

Yes, Bonnie knew.

More worryingly, she was a loose cannon, one that could fire away her feelings within her at any moment.

Would she ever get the opportunity to make him understand? For now she was biding her time, she was being patient. It was a slow day, and one where a relaxed pace made her revel in the time she had to be able to work on improving herself, training and grooming her Pokemon, and of course, eventually getting to spend some time with Ash.

Today, she felt no anxieties; yet tomorrow is always capable of exposing naivetés.

After a soothing few minutes of ensuring her Princess Key looked pristine, she glanced up, and was humoured to be reminded that action was always around the corner on the group's travels.

"Woah! Were you hiding in there the whole time?!" An amazed Bonnie shrieked from the distance, as Serena rekindled her senses back to reality, she noticed Clemont suddenly looking sheepish, while Ash had sprung out of his seat, and had that blazing look in his eyes, signifying that something exciting was about to happen. It turns out the group weren't alone on Route 16, and that their little game wasn't exactly going unnoticed.

A stern, powerful male voice bellowed, as in a flash it dashed to reveal itself from the leaves.

A dark-skinned man, wearing a crimson uniform with navy trim appeared before them.

"You should all be more careful of jumping into piles of leaves like that. There are wild Pokemon living around here that might get disturbed!" All eyes turned.

"Who are you..?" Clemont asked with dread at the large masculine figure after his younger sister's antics had gotten everyone into a new mess.

The man pulled his navy gloves tight and beamed with a proud, confident smirk.

"I'm Bjorn, the Red Pokemon Ranger, and I'm about to teach you a lesson!" He barked at the children below him.

He whipped out his PokeBall from his crimson Pokemon Ranger uniform, and an instant of light revealed his eager looking Sliggo, ready for battle. Not just a trainer, but a Pokemon Ranger had appeared from out of nowhere, and already the group were running into action after only just settling into the environment. It looks like it wasn't going to be such a relaxed day after all, Serena thought as each Pokemon reacted and engaged with a battle-ready stance in preparation for a call-up.

"But my stew!" Clemont panicked as he ran back to check up on his lunch, ensuring he wasn't going to leave it boiled like that sweltering day in the Badlands; one of many things he had come to learn on his journey.

"Leave it to me, Clemont; I'll take care of this!" Ash intervened. That powerful, confident flare was radiating from his aura. His fighting spirit was ignited; Ash had accepted the challenge. Serena watched on in admiration as Bonnie came and sat beside her. A battle was about to begin.

"Noibat, I choose you!" With a point of the finger, he summoned Noibat to take the stage for its first ever battle. The baby bat took its position, and looked tentative as the Sliggo on its opposite side stared it down; the mental game had already begun.

For a first battle, Ash was certainly setting the bar high. Serena leaned forward in anticipation. She loved the little bat, right from its birth she always wanted to be by its side to calm its tears, and watch it grow into a powerful member of Ash's group of Pokemon. Noibat turned around and spotted its crowd, all of the Pokemon, including the cheering duo of Serena and Bonnie. It shivered with nerves.

"Don't worry Noibat, this is your first ever battle! So listen to everything I say and it'll all be okay!" Ash bellowed his words of confidence into those big purple ears.

"We're cheering for you, Noibat!" Serena added before a roar of support from the group of Pokemon watching set the tone for Noibat's big debut.

Amongst the anticipation, unfortunately Bjorn didn't look even remotely intimidated by his opponent.

Sliggo watched on as Noibat tried to sustain momentum in flapping its wings. Bjorn rolled up his sleeve; he was gearing himself up for an easy sweep.

Clemont frantically returned to stirring his stew, but harked from the distance to add order to the imminent scrap.

"Battle, begin!" He called; half referee, half chef.

Bjorn turned back to his opponent, and smirked.

"Okay Sliggo, hit it with a Dragon Pulse!" The hearty cry connected with the Sliggo as it began to draw in power to unleash a potentially critical blow that would be super effective against the fellow dragon type in Noibat.

"Dodge it!" Ash cried.

Sliggo unleashed its blast of dragon power in a huge beam of purple light, which then stampeded Noibat's way. It panicked as the attack drew ever nearer, and didn't know which way to dodge. In that instant, Noibat was saved from its pinch, as the wind swept it clear out of harm's way. Just like it had learnt to at the Sky Relay, Noibat rode the wind out of danger, and away from any damage.

"All right!" Bonnie cheered as everyone began to applause Noibat's fortunate reactions.

"Just like that! Now it's our turn. Supersonic!"

Still amazed by how the little target could've escaped the encapsulating attack, Sliggo and Bjorn looked up in a stunned shock, as Noibat swooped down, and from its ears sent a Supersonic wave hurling towards it. Despite using a move of risky accuracy, Noibat had managed to hit, and the effects of the Supersonic immediately took their toll on Sliggo, as it immediately slipped into a state of confusion. Bjorn took a step back in disbelief. Such a youthful and delicate Pokemon had suddenly demonstrated the prowess of a seasoned battler, with smart dodging skills and quick-witted counters, it had set up an opportunity for itself, despite the disadvantage in raw power.

Ash and Serena both felt a sense of pride, as Noibat turned around and cheered at its turn of fortune. They grow up fast; Noibat was already taking charge of battles. Even Hawlucha looked impressed.

"Now follow it up with Tackle!"

"Sliggo snap out of it, c'mon!" Bjorn's cries were no use, as Noibat quickly landed a second attack in quick succession, with this one landing physical damage while Sliggo tried to regain consciousness of its movements.

"C'mon use Dragon Pulse again!" Angst and irritation was cropping up in the Pokemon Ranger's voice, as Sliggo's efforts once again proved futile, with it beginning to attack itself while Noibat consistently landed hits with Tackle. The damage was taking its toll, and Sliggo quickly began to weaken. On consecutive attacks Sliggo had managed to use its own power against itself while the baby Noibat chipped away at it, wearing down its energy until it could land that final blow.

The wind picked up again.

"Now Noibat, ride the wind and hit it with one last Tackle!" Ash voice was growing in excitement by the moment, he was using every opportunity that came his way, and watched on as Noibat was about to earn its first triumphant moment. Great things were destined for the baby bat, all it had to do now was land that critical hit. It soared into the cloudy sky, and with a tornado of leaves surrounding it, swept down and with the momentum gained, struck Sliggo powerfully with that critical blow that was enough to eventually render it unable to battle. Clemont turned off the gas on his stove.

"Sliggo is unable to battle, Ash and Noibat are the winners!" He announced as the cheering group roared in appreciation.

Bjorn was genuinely stunned.

In all honesty, so was Ash, Noibat, and just about everyone else.

Fortune had played its part, but Ash always believed that you make your own luck, particularly in Pokemon battles.

"Wha-... The Red Pokemon Ranger is in trouble!" He recalled Sliggo with an exasperated tone, but regained his prideful stance to face Ash, and a Noibat who was over the moon.

Ash's Pokemon ran to the baby bat, and lifted it up into the air; it had become an instant hero, even earning the respect from its big brother, Hawlucha, who offered a fist-bump at its apprentices newly honed battle skills.

"Beginner's luck. But hey, you should be more than fine to continue." Bjorn assured with the bitter taste of defeat still fresh.

"Uh, thanks!" Ash replied, scratching the back of his head. There seemed to be an added emphasis on security around these parts, Bjorn was inspecting each Pokemon around him, almost as if he was regulating them for the environment.

"Be careful though, if luck's not on your side then things can quickly turn nasty around here."

Wise but sobering words from the experienced Ranger, who walked off to heal his Pokemon. Ash heard, but amongst the jubilation coming from Noibat, didn't listen. Instead, all eyes were on Noibat's big moment, as Serena sprinted over to congratulate it on the big win; a feeling that she knew could be so wonderful and empowering. Ash held Noibat close in his arms, cradling the infant who was in a mixture of confusion and deliriousness after its big moment. Pikachu hoped onto Ash's shoulder, where Serena then appeared next to him.

"Congratulations, Noibat! Your first win!" Serena cheered as Noibat stretched out its tiny arms upon seeing Serena's grinning face appear above it. Noibat jumped up where Serena caught it, it seemed to want to be hugged, so Serena held on closely, and swayed side to side, which Noibat would respond by giggling with delight. Serena knew that it was still young, and so after such adrenaline, it would need to rest quickly soon.

Reminiscent of one of Bonnie's sugar rushes, it wouldn't be long before Noibat would calm down, and that rush of energy would leave it stuttering to a halt. Babies and children often played up when tired; Serena had learnt that from her own mother's endless stories amongst the days of being tutored on how to become a Rhyhorn racer. She even sometimes saw it in Ash too, an amusing thought that always made her grin. He may be the rugged, adventurous hero that she found herself occasionally slipping into dreamy visions of, but even he could admit that after a tiring day, sleep was vitally important. Noibat needed a good rest. After all, in a flash it had taken its first ever win, in its first ever battle! The youthful Pokemon deserved the rest.

She let Noibat softly sink into her arms, where her soothing movement calmed down Noibat's rush of energy. Gently swaying to those big drowsy eyes, Ash and Serena watched on closely beside each other, as those yellow orbs began to become heavy, and they gradually started to shut. As Noibat began to breathe deeper, it once again reached an arm out, this time for Ash, as it nestled in Serena's warm arms. Ash felt his hand touched by tiny purple claws, that then brought his hand over to its chest, before in its other hand it reached for Serena's, as it slowly drifted off to sleep. Ash and Serena looked down at the sleeping Pokemon, holding their hands. It was a truly adorable sight, and was yet another special moment the group had experienced together. After such a long time of travelling in unison, they had all become more than partners, they were like a family. From below the surrogate sister of Ash and Serena gazed on in excitement, with glistening eyes and a toothy grin. Serena gulped, that look had always unsettled her.

"So cute! You're like its parents!" The tenderness of the moment was suddenly ambushed. Bonnie squealed while jumping up and down with her Dedenne running around her shoulders.

Serena felt herself overcome by a sudden intense flush of redness, as she looked back at Ash and then down at Noibat. Blushing as those amber eyes gazed back at her; she felt like a mother, with Ash the father, and Noibat their child. In a sudden influx of emotions, Serena startled herself with just what was going through her mind. After the initial embarrassment from Bonnie's sister-like teasing, she looked around at her situation, and with the innocent Noibat sleeping soundly in their arms, she felt a hint of happiness as she shared the moment with Ash; albeit with a hyperactive Bonnie parading around as Noibat softly purred with each breath becaming more relaxed.

"Shh! We don't want to wake it!" Serena pressed a finger against her lips and whispered to Bonnie. It was naïve for Serena to believe the teasing would stop there.

"Together, you and Ash really are great parents, huh!" She made that pose where she would pull an eye lid, and stick her tongue out to tease. She really was enjoying herself, amongst the excitement of the open world, and seeing Serena get closer to Ash had all the makings for an exciting day in the life of Bonnie. Serena tensed her eyes at the lemon-haired girl, but saved any response for another day. In this very situation she wanted to enjoy the moment, and savour the sight of the sleeping Noibat that was holding onto the hands of herself and Ash, keeping them close together, like a relaxing family.

"Lunch is ready!" Clemont called as he laid out bowls of stew onto the group's bench.

"All right!" Bonnie dashed to the table where she led a group of hungry Pokemon anticipating their meal after a long morning of walking and playing in the leaves.

"I think it might be bed time for someone!" Serena lightly suggested in a gentle tone as she cradled Noibat with Ash. He gave an approving nod with that infinitely energetic smile, and slowly reached for Noibat's PokeBall.

"Sweet dreams, Noibat!" She whispered close to its ear, as a beam of blue light gently lifted the weight of the purple bat from their arms, and the tender moment faded. It wasn't a surprise to Serena to then instantly see Ash run off to get his meal. She walked on behind to the table, where she helped Clemont pour the tea for everyone. Amongst the mild atmosphere, flickers of the already faded summer heat became evocative as she poured the boiling water into everyone's cups. It was a pleasant and relaxed atmosphere at the table, as she took her place next to Ash, who as ever was wolfing down everything in his bowl. She smiled to herself, and felt the slow pace of time gift them another meal in the beautiful open fields of Kalos. A gorgeous playground of golden leaves and swaying trees, where tall, rocky cliffs overlooked from just ahead. To get to Anistar City they would eventually have to climb them, but for now they weren't moving, for now it was another day in the open.

The occasional leaf would blow quickly across the table, while the steam from their tea in the mild, chilly air would sweep across in the wind's path. Yet time seemed to be pausing. Everything seemed to slow down, almost... too slow.

The weather would become harsh and unpredictable the further they plunged east in Kalos, as autumn and winter would abruptly clash. It wasn't like the western or central areas, where the seasons would complement and transition nicely into one another. Eastern Kalos had a few abrupt surprises, but Serena had kept that knowledge out of mind; Serena was instead focussing on the positives, and revelling in her recent success. As she thought back to the moment where she cradled Noibat with Ash, she reminisced the glowing innocence that she felt from the sleeping Pokemon, almost a direct reflection of its very own trainer. Ash was full of heart, but an innocent one, a heart that was naïve to what his honey-blonde companion truly felt.

Yet Serena was about to realise, that naivete was something that dwelt in herself, too.

Time doesn't wait, nor does it work at anyone else's pace.

As she took a sip of her piping hot tea, she noticed the clouds just beginning to darken ever so slightly, while the gusts of wind became noticeably more intrusive. The group focussed on their meals, while Serena noticed a couple of gentle rain drops beginning to fall into her cup.

They would lightly splash, and trickle into the heat.

They would splash against the tea's warmth, and turn the hot water cold.

They increased in volume. Each drop was taking out more of the temperature.

Her tea was turning cold.

Serena felt a chill tap her on the shoulder, shivering her spine.

Spots of rain began to fall;

they were cold and intrusive, the warmth that previously embraced them was beginning to run away.

Innocence brewed on their young faces; venturing deeper into eastern Kalos, there were many lessons that they were yet to discover.

The first of which being just why the locals so curiously referred to Route 16 as 'Mélancolie Path'...

* * *

 _Author's Note: Thank you very much for reading this first chapter!_

 _This FanFic will feature a much deeper and darker storyline, with some sobering moments in store for the young XY family who have a few important lessons to learn. I hope you guys recognised the use of the NPC trainer and his dialogue! That's something I'm going to try and expand on to really set the scene for Kalos's gorgeous Route 16.  
Credit goes to A_ _suna07neros for the cover!_

 _I'm looking forward to sharing this story with you all! After all, the weather has suddenly taken a turn for the worse with some very autumnal mornings greeting us all here in the UK, so it seems fitting to be posting this story over the coming months!_

 _Lights of Laverre was blessed with wonderful support, even when the site encountered numerous issues which might have inflicted problems with reviews and traffic stats, so I hope there are no issues this time out, and that you all enjoy this story! If you could leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it._


	2. Pouring Rain

_**Chapter 2: Pouring Rain**_

Spots of rain were falling. The golden gleam of the day was being trampled on, as with each passing moment, every droplet of rain was steadily beginning to fall harder. The rain would press into the heat of their tea, and the purring heat of their stew. Lunch wasn't going particularly well.

One thought pondered within Serena as she put her quickly cooling tea back down onto the table; what exactly did that Pokemon Ranger mean when he warned the group after their battle?

The clouds began to crowd over further, cramping the sky, and squeezing out the light. Yet strangely, everyone continued eating as normal. Serena looked around, and grew more concerned at the sneering sky while everyone else had their heads buried in their bowls of stew and Pokemon food.

"Um... guys?" Serena uttered sheepishly.

Clemont glanced over. He adjusted his glasses and caught sight of the wavering light in the sky, where a spark of tension then flared up on his face.

"Is it raining?" Bonnie spoke with a disappointed tone. The Lumiose twins dejectedly examined the sky, while Ash opposite them kept his head firmly in his bowl as he slurped and chewed at his stew. He powerfully motored away at his meal, and was unaware to the changing conditions around him.

"Ash..?" She called.

Puzzled by Serena's nervous tone he looked up, where she was greeted by a face of wide open intrigued eyes, with a considerable amount of stew sitting around his mouth. His innocent energy was enough to brighten any darkening sky.

"What's up?" He was oblivious to the mess on his mouth before a gust of the ever strengthening wind pushed against the thick stew on his lips. He startled himself by noticing, and immediately rubbed his mouth clean with his arm- table manners of the Ash variety. She chuckled slightly, before returning her gaze to the scenes above them.

"Are those clouds going to be okay?" She spoke with a tone of angst. He took a glance up, and shrugged his shoulders, he seemed dismissive of any trouble going on above.

"Nah it'll be fine! Just a few spots of rain, nothing to worry about. Right Pikachu?" He assured with a satisfied grin as he turned to his yellow friend who gave a confident "Pika!" with those tiny clenched fists. He then returned to his meal, where he picked out every last bit of food he could find; his priorities never seemed to wither. Serena made a content sigh, Ash was never one to lose himself in panic; the truth was as he scavenged through his meal to rid the bowl of its very last contents he always stayed true to what he was focussing on. He had been out travelling for a long time, and it seemed that no matter what happened, he never let go of his heart. Maybe that's why Serena felt such a strong connection to him, as his energy pumped through his veins just as frantically as when they first met back at Professor Oak's Summer Camp. He was always the Ash Ketchum she knew, and always the Ash Ketchum she liked.

Clemont's voice however cut through the relief. He adjusted his glasses a few more times, and quickly pulled a small book from his bag.

"I wouldn't be too relaxed about the weather around here..." He murmured as he flicked through each page in a rushed manner.

"Something the matter?" Bonnie examined his book before he stamped a finger on the particular section he was looking for.

"Right here!" He paused, taking a hold on his glasses.

"It turns out what that Pokemon Ranger may have some truth to it." He looked up and faced the observing group around the table.

"Something about being the Red Pokemon Ranger?" Ash put his bowl down and spoke during mid-chew.

"No, about the weather in eastern Kalos." He ominously spoke.

Ash, Serena and Bonnie looked around at each other in bemusement, as spots of rain began to fall harder, creating clear wet marks on the pages of Clemont's book. He took an intake of breath, and began to open his mouth to speak while holding onto his glasses, as he tensed up.

"While the western and central areas of Kalos have climates that have recovered and evened out over thousands of years, the eastern area still remains with an unsettled eco-system, and highly variable weather conditions. It is said that the blast and radiation from the impact of when the Ultimate Weapon was utilised to end the Kalos war over 3,000 years ago struck the region, the energy and radio-activity diffused to the outskirts of the land. While on the western areas this resulted in development of more renewable energy sources alongside diffusing out to the sea, for the eastern areas the already violent weather known to strike in the rough, mountainous areas became more treacherous, and more unpredictable. Since then the Kalos climate has settled, yet the eastern areas are still said to be out of sync, explaining the leap to autumn, and subsequently winter, the further east we travel."

"So what is it saying about the weather today?" Bonnie didn't seem to be interested.

"While it may be just a shower... We cannot rule out the possibility of this fragile climate potentially throwing up a storm." He concluded, seemingly at unease with his new knowledge of the area.

His words made Serena shudder, the thought of encountering a storm deeply unsettled her, and with a sense of uncertainty drifting around in the ever strengthening wind, she began to dilute a pale white. Clemont flicked further through his book, trying to gauge more information. Ash and Bonnie both sat while resting their elbows on the table, to them the threat of bad weather only hampered their fun. Ash had planned to sprint straight ahead to Anistar City and begin training for his gym battle, but in the midst of this disrupting weather, his progress looked to be encountering a halt. Serena looked around at him, as she began to shiver under the ever darkening sky. Why was it always her that felt the fear? What if the storm became dangerous, what would they do then? What if someone was hurt? A bombardment of thoughts swarmed her, she had a habit of over-thinking. Especially after Clemont began to explain the history of the area, she felt like simply sitting around eating lunch would be far too dangerous. The sky was unsettling her; she just could not ignore it, nor relax; there was something eerie about it. It began to rumble. It sounded angry.

"But there won't be any storms today... right?" She choked to Clemont.

"Well... I can't confirm that for sure." He couldn't return a definite answer.

She frantically whipped out her electronic Kalos guide from her bag and flicked her finger through each app in hope that she would find something that would enlighten her on the darkening weather. The rain continued to fall.

"With such weather, maybe it would be too difficult for weather forecasts to project an accurate reading." Clemont calmly added as Serena's nerves were becoming noticeable.

"Maybe it's just a shower!" Bonnie beamed as she swung her legs under the table. She was ever optimistic that soon the golden sun would return to the afternoon, and that she could lead all of the Pokemon back out into the crisp air to crunch away at the accumulating leaves.

But the rain kept falling.

Eventually if it continued at this rate, then the leaves would collect the standing water, and turn the route's path into a treacherous swamp. Serena had a sudden glimpse at such a thought, and her heart-rate once again began to climb.

The sky rumbled once more.

"What should we do..?" Serena held out two hands to show how much the rain was now beginning to fall. It wasn't just blocking the heat, but wetting everything the group had set up around them for lunch. In that moment each of the Pokemon eating shrieked at the discomfort, and tried to shield themselves with their food bowls on top of their heads, while Chespin, Dedenne and Bunnelby tried to take shelter under the bench. Braxien too was panicking, her pristine tail was being ruined by the dirty rain. Serena immediately reacted, and abruptly stood up to recall Braxien and Pancham back to their PokeBalls. She looked tense, her breathing was rapid.

"Don't worry Serena, it'll be fine! It's probably just a shower. It'll clear up again in no time!" Ash had that flare in his eyes as he looked up to a shaking Serena. She looked down, and couldn't help but feel herself sink back into her seat next to him at the sight of those reassuring amber eyes. If for only a second, she felt safe.

"But Ash..." In that instant, the sky growled.

It had been rumbling, sinisterly purring, as if it was playing with the innocent quartet. The first strike then came, a white flash of light, and then a few tantalising seconds later, a growl of thunder bellowed across the route. The sky was grey. The rain became heavy. Autumn's golden shine had been trampled by the rain, as the dark greyness caved in on them.

"Um, maybe it isn't just a shower..." Ash looked over at Serena with an embarrassed smile as he scratched his nose. The elements were proving him wrong; it was uncanny. Serena flinched at the sudden reaction from the angry-sounding sky, it was like it was alive, like it was something supernatural, like it was not happy with their presence. Once again Serena's mind kicked into overdrive. Bonnie ducked under the table to join the little Pokemon in their shelter club, while Clemont gritted his teeth as he held tightly onto his glasses to analyse the rapidly changing conditions. Ash began to look around.

"I-I think we should go." Serena gingerly mumbled; she placed a hand on her chest, and gave a hesitant glance at Ash, hoping he would agree. He held a hand out to the rain.

"It does seem to be getting worse, huh..." Yet he remained bafflingly laid back. On the same side of the bench they sat, but their emotions at this very point in time were at opposites. Serena felt the cold begin to bite, as another roar of thunder fired a warning to the group that this definitely wasn't just a shower.

"We should get going quickly, this current cloud formation can only mean one thing- a storm is beginning!" Clemont cried out as he confirmed his worst fears to himself, the group had been caught in a swift turn of the weather, as autumn was now showing its ugly side; more specifically, Route 16 was beginning to show the group the terrifying realities that can be faced in eastern Kalos.

The rain fell ever harder, a deluge of water threatened to flood the group's path.

"Serena, are you okay?" Ash looked over as he noticed Serena caught in some sort of vision. She was becoming trapped in her thoughts once more.

"Uh, yes- I'm fine. Let's get going!" The truth is, she wasn't. Dozens of scenarios were being pelted at her; she wasn't enjoying the sudden sense of danger. She rushed to fold up the table, where Ash then recalled his Pokemon back to their PokeBalls- they looked relieved to be out of the now torrential rain, amongst the growing storm. Pikachu gave himself a shake as he tried to dry himself from the cold rain before jumping back onto his trainer's shoulder. Serena cringed as she felt the cold and filthy water add weight to her hat, before droplets began to sink into her honey blonde hair. They were persistent; running all the way through each strand before brushing against her scalp, and knocking her sense of body warmth into chaos.

"Ugh, we need to get out of this!" She yelled as Clemont finished packing his cooking tools away. The group had rushed to pack up, and were ready to make a run for it. They had no choice but to run for shelter as the storm operated at full swing, and an ominous mist was trying to form. They began to run, run in the forward direction that they knew best. Ash pulled his hat tight onto his thick raven hair.

"Guys whereabouts are we heading?" he yelled under the crashing raindrops.

"It looks like we should head up there among the cliffs-" Clemont began to suggest until Serena interjected.

"Cliffs?! Near the mountains?" She ran with her back hunched over as she cringed at every intrusive splash of rain that targeted her. The storm was worsening, and so was their situation. She didn't like the idea of approaching a rocky mountainous area, nor did she like the idea of the heights they would have to cross in the process.

"It's the best method of finding a town or city. From there we have access to paths leading to both Dendemille Town if we need it, or Anistar City. Either way we require the options, as the quicker we are out of this storm, the better." He tried to calmly explain. She could only conjure up a weak grunt to reply, she had no answer, she just wanted to be out of the cold, and out of the wet. The icy water froze her senses, as she felt a headache beckoning. She could think of nothing, other than getting out of the storm.

Bonnie didn't seem to mind the conditions, but she ran close to Serena. Reaching for her hand, the two sisters ran in the rain, running from the storm. Ash headed up the group, running on ahead, while Clemont huffed and puffed heavily at the back, trying to keep together with the group as they neared the rocky cliffs. Moving forward, the quartet endeavoured to escape the storm.

With each step they felt the ground soften, and turn to a sludge-like soggy state. What had once been leaves had been mashed into soggy residue, as soil kicked up and blotched brown scuffs over the landscape. Bark chippings sunk into the sea of leaves, while the group felt their shoes too begin to sink with each step. Picking up mud meant that each step would become even heavier, as Serena watched the soles of Ash's shoes accumulate a huge slice of soil. Each kick of a leg meant clusters of mud would be launched into the air, where Serena and Bonnie felt the mud slap against them, while Clemont in their trail was on the receiving end of mother nature's worst debris. It was a harsh lesson for the science enthusiast. Regardless of what was being kicked up in their path, they kept running.

The light was fading, and fading fast. The fog was coming. The sky was blackening, as each cloud grumbled further lashings of rain and thunder. Shocked white flashes would peer through the fog occasionally, but not enough to prevent the day from completely fading out of sight. Seeing each other was now becoming an issue. Bonnie turned around, the sight of her big brother was becoming worryingly hard to see as he did his best to keep up.

"Are you okay back there?" She called, where he could only nod under the horrid mixture of sweat and shivers. Bonnie dropped back, as Serena shrieked upon feeling Bonnie's hand release from her.

"Bonnie!" She cried in angst.

"It's okay, I'm helping out my brother back here!" She reassured from the distance, yet her voice was becoming ever faint, while visibility was becoming ever scarce. Serena's pounding heartbeat calmed for a split-second knowing that the Lumiose twins were together. Ash stayed close to Serena, making sure she was keeping in his tracks, and ensuring that the group would not run into any more danger.

Yet the fog thickened.

In their exhausted state, keeping up with each other was becoming a dire task. Clemont struggled his aching lungs through the sharp air, while Bonnie would stay close to him, pulling on his arm to keep him going. The siblings pulled through and prevailed in this tough time. Clemont was breathless for words, but Bonnie caught his grateful smile, and cheerfully grinned back at him. With challenging conditions being thrown straight in their faces, they were there for each other. The group were there for each other too, but the storm had other ideas.

The fog continued to thicken.

Serena ran, she ran as fast as she could next to Ash. They ran from the storm, and they ran together. Caught in the freezing claws of the sharp rain and her heavy clothes, thinking logically was becoming unreasonable in such a situation. Of course it wasn't such an issue for Ash, he let his thick raven hair run wild under that hat, and so no raindrops were going to disrupt his thinking. She was relying on him, he ran like he knew where safety was. Wherever it may be, she knew that her safety was with him. It amazed her, how he could keep on going, no complaints, just sheer determination. As he led the group though the storm, Serena saw it serve testament to the bravery and courage she knew glowed around him. She may have been wet, she may have been shivering and crying for shelter, but she was with Ash. When by his side, she felt as if she could brave any storm. She felt the elevation change, they were now running up hill onto the cliffs, but she held faith in herself; she held faith in him.

They continued, but the fog still thickened. It had thickened to a veil of grey that had enveloped Ash and Serena. The two stopped in their tracks, letting the rain hit them, and scanned around the area. The familiar lemon yellow spark of the Lumiose-born siblings was nowhere to be seen. No exuberant child, no exhausted scientist.

"Clemont?" Ash yelled.

"Bonnie..?!" Serena cried.

No reply. Just the growl of another wave of thunder, and the crashing of rain.

Serena's pupils dilated, she took a step back, and her heart skipped a beat.

"W-where are they?!" She cried; Ash noticed her legs becoming wobbly, and her skin flush a washed white. Shock and horror struck her; but now wasn't the time for worrying.

"They're probably going another route; c'mon, we've gotta keep going!" Ash spoke sternly.

"But Ash are they going to be oka-" Her concerns were interrupted by a heavy sneeze. She pressed both hands against her mouth and felt her eyes watering. She looked up, only for the rain to meet her wet eyes; they were now overflowing. Ash approached her, as she continued to duck away from the rain, he stood over her. He towered over Serena, she was going cold, and Ash needed to reignite her flame.

"Serena, you're catching a cold..." He spoke softly under the thunder's call.

"Are you sure they're going to be all right..?" She choked underneath her hands.

"They'll be fine, they always work well together, just like us."

She was looking down at the rough floor, but then looked up once more. This time there was no void in the sky throwing rain at her, instead it was Ash. His bright amber eyes lit up the dark, and that confident smile sent warmth to where she was cold. Their eyes locked.

"Let's go." He firmly uttered.

The two got going once more, confident in their thoughts that Clemont and Bonnie would pull through.

In the midst of the chaotic storm, no one was giving up easily.

"C'mon we need to speed up, I think we've lost them!" Bonnie exclaimed to Clemont.

"It's no use, I can't run for long..." He groaned, accepting his fault for the split.

Having grown up in the city of light, there was no reason why in their practical ways they wouldn't be able to change the darkness of the rural environment around them.

"... Can't you invent something?" She asked. They stopped. From the corner of her eye came that smirk, and the familiar laugh. There was no use fearing mother nature's wrath, not when the Lumiose siblings of Clemont and Bonnie had science at their disposal.

Up ahead, the dizzying heights were beginning to take their toll. Serena looked up and around as the two climbed ever higher. As she saw the world below them shrink ever smaller, keeping up with Ash in this frantic, aggressive storm-hit road was becoming ever more challenging. They had reached the top of the cliff, where Ash ran to the edge to try and get a glimpse of any nearby towns. Upon running he felt his shoes slide slightly in the mud, but thought nothing of it, for he would continue; now wasn't the time to be scared. Serena's movements became wayward and weak, the high view made her light-headed, and the thought of looking down terrified her. She felt her oncoming cold advance further, as she released another sneeze that took all the energy from her throat. It was like her body was ridding her of the last reserve tanks of energy she had left. It was becoming an impossible battle. Yet she continued, she saw Ash standing just a few inches in front of her, but her legs were giving up. They became nimble, and wobbled. She crashed to the ground. She began feeling the energy fade, and hurriedly strived to crawl to Ash. He noticed her desperate attempt to reach him on her knees, and instantly sprinted to her side, crouching down to hold her steady. He placed a firm hand around her back.

"Serena, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He exclaimed with anxieties running alongside the raindrops down his face. Serena felt her conscience slipping, but tried to tune in further to the safety of Ash's arms.

"Ash... I'm sorry for being weak... I just really, don't like heights..." A weak whimpering voice replied to him, straining under the pressures the storm was throwing.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, where she felt energised by the warmth, his infinite glowing warmth. Those amber eyes caressed her tired mind.

"Never give up 'till it's over. Let's get out of this storm, and then find Clemont and Bonnie.

She felt herself pulled up, and standing once more. He had come to her aid again, and was briefly re-energised by warm, welcoming, and ever so addictive body heat. With all eyes firmly focussed on the road ahead, the two kept running. Running from the storm.

In the ruthless environment she remained next to him all the way. At that moment where she was seized by the shoulders and saved, she promised herself that she would never leave his side. He was there for her, and now she too had to be there for him.

They ran further into the storm, but Serena began to believe that nothing could hurt them, not when they were next to each other. She was driven by such a belief, and refused to lose faith in it despite the ever angering aggression of the sky above them.

She kept faithful; yet as they say:

when it rains, it pours.

Their innocence would soon have a price to pay.


	3. Reliance

_**Chapter 3: Reliance**_

"The future is now, thanks to science!" Clemont proudly announced. Although amongst the drowning sounds of the storm, no one further than Bonnie could hear his revelation.  
As the elements attacked, Clemont stood proud as he unveiled his latest creation. Bonnie's eyes lit up. Maybe one of his inventions would actually prove useful for once.  
"... What is it?" Bonnie kept a hint of scepticism, as Clemont pulled out a small rectangular device, reminiscent of some sort of handheld controller. It was bolted with stainless steel, and overall a pretty rugged looking bit of equipment; seemingly capable of braving through the storm. On the sides were round red buttons, while two analogue sticks stood either side of a monitor which appeared to be some sort of tracking device.  
Bonnie felt slightly disappointed; in such an aggressive storm, surely such a puny little device wouldn't be up to scratch?

"Isn't that a video game controller?" She puffed out her cheeks and sighed, but another flash of lightning caught the reflection on her older brother's glasses, as his accomplished grin shone just as bright as the lightning stalking them.

"Oh it is so much more than that!" He reassured with eerie enthusiasm. Clemont's inner batteries seemed to charge to the brim when it came to handling his latest technological inventions. A brimming enthusiasm that often resulted in him overloading the circuits, thus becoming responsible for a spontaneous explosion that shocked masses of wildlife in some rural Kalos route.

You couldn't exactly blame Bonnie for having her doubts.

"So what _does_ it do then?" She asked with her arms folded.

"With this monitor here, thanks to the special thermo-radar settings, I will be able to track heat signals and their movements within a three mile radius!" He began to explain, shaking with excitement at his new technological feat, and ever so slightly at the intensifying cold that the harsh wind was throwing at them.

Bonnie remained unshaken.

"And that means..?"

"Basically..." He sighed. Where was Ash's enthusiasm when he needed it? And why didn't his younger sister follow in his passion for science? Nevertheless, he began to explain.

"We will be able to track where Ash and Serena are from their body heat. Look at this screen." He crouched down to show her the readings on his device. The rain trickled down the monitor, but she could quite clearly see them. Two dots within the radius. Two dots that were lost out on the cliffs on Route 16, but together.

"Wow, they're so close!" She exclaimed as her eyes shot open.

"Well, it is zoomed out..." He scratched the back of his head; she wasn't quite appreciating the concept sufficiently.

"No but look! That's Ash and Serena, those two tiny dots!" She cheered once again, where Dedenne then popped its head out to watch. Clemont began to repeatedly tap a button to zoom in, and get a trace of their exact whereabouts.

Interestingly, no matter how far he zoomed in, the dots of Ash and Serena, where ever they may be, would not separate.

He held a tighter grip on his glasses, frantically wiping the drenching rain off.

"They do seem to be quite close." He confirmed Bonnie's hypothesis. Her eyes lit up; Clemont was perplexed by her ability to then pull a toothy grin in such weather. It was miserable outside. Yet it was fascinatingly difficult to dampen Bonnie's spirit.

"How comes they're different colours?" She pushed her face in front of the entire screen to get a good look.

Clemont tightened his focus for a moment.

"Well the surrounding blue area here is the cold parts on the radar, this is where the storm is spreading..." He began to explain as he traced his finger around the monitor.

"But I can't figure out why they would be such different colours. Even though they're within touching distance according to the radar, they shouldn't have such contrasting heat signals."

On the map showed an orange dot, powering ahead at pace, while close to it, almost tugging alongside its every movement, was a bright red dot. It showed much higher heat readings than its adjacent partner; and it stayed close. It held onto the orange dot through each reading on the radar.

"I wonder if they're okay..." Clemont muttered under his breath, trying to cover his doubts from those ears that had the strength of a satellite on his younger sister.

It turns out Clemont had built a machine far more accurate than he could have possibly imagined.

She walked close, making sure he didn't leave her sight amongst the thick labyrinth of fog. Her nose was red from the ache of each sneeze, and sniffling as she caught a cold from the breeze.

She was being worn down by the angers of the sky, while the horror of the heights she was facing sent shivers across her body. In the dark void of a fog-filled cliff, she felt herself genuinely coming into whispers with fear itself. The doubts in her mind wanted their time to speak. They wanted to taunt, and scare. Voices urged her to look down, look down at the fall that one wrong step could lead to. The path was narrowing, the rocks planted in the ground were rising amongst the sea of mud. She was fighting her demons. From childhood she had been plagued by the niggling fear of heights; it was a fear she was embarrassed of. No one else would over-react and linger light-legged near high spots with a long way down; just her. It was a trait she wanted to forget, but it was biting back. The thought of it dwelled. She looked down; it was a long way, a very long way down from where they were walking. Yet they continued, not giving in to any voices. Trudging through the storm were the two dots on Clemont's map. Trudging through the thick, and relentless mud were Ash and Serena.

She tensed up to herself, frustration caving in. Was she burning up? Was it the fear? She felt her temperature soar. She was beginning to sizzle under those soggy clothes that heat began to prickle underneath her skin. It was irritating, it was infuriating. She felt so wretched, soaked to the brim while burning inside. Yet the whole time her eyes had been focussed straight ahead. She had her eyes locked onto the back of Ash no matter where he went. She followed in his path, keeping close. Not letting him go. She felt a wave of nerves inside. It wasn't envy, it was a deep, and profound admiration. Whether she could accept it or not, she was drawn to where ever he went. Whether she wanted to stop following or not, she was drawn to each and every moment of the raven-haired trainer, who continued marching through the conditions with his yellow partner sitting tight on his shoulder. She felt herself flush a deeper crimson. She may have felt a cold beckoning, but she was ill from the start. She laughed to herself as more dirty rain rushed down her cheeks. She was ill with affection for Ash Ketchum.

She thought to herself; cliché or not, it was her reality. It was why she was braving such conditions in the first place. She felt a particular comfort from travelling by his side. Whatever it was he gave off, it had rekindled her. It had rekindled her to discovering herself. To discovering her goal, to striving for a dream. She pulled her hat down to cover her ever widening smile. Warm thoughts were comforting her to take her mind off the heights, and away from the storm. "Find your happy place" people often tell each other when they're stressed. Ironically in the midst of the howling storm, she was already there. She was with Ash. She was happy.

Yet the weather's remorse refused to leave them alone.

A white wave of livid light flashed.

A grave groan of gritty thunder growled.

She was jolted.

Residing in her thoughts the sudden shock of the thunder knocked her back into the harsh reality. Her heart skipped a beat and her body drenched itself with a burst of adrenaline. She was back on the cliff, back on the challenging narrow road, and she was shocked. Knocked off balance by her jolted perception, her ankle turned, and her stability stumbled. She felt herself collapse to her left, and a shriek escape her mouth. She called out, while her head flung around. Suddenly her perception of reality itself paused.

Suddenly she felt her head thrown overboard, and from her eyes stared into the long way down from the cliff, and into the pits of death itself.

She shrieked again.

Louder and louder.

Her eyes had reverted to playing that image of the cliff's edge over and over. As she screamed and screamed. Shrieking and crying for help.  
The image of the cliff's edge froze in her senses.

She kept screaming.

She didn't want to see the cliff's edge any longer.  
She didn't want to see the drop.

Her heart raced away from her conscience.

"Serena, I've got you."

But everything dyed black.

"Serena...

…Serena!"

The white returned. The thunder awoke her ears.

"Serena, can you hear me..?"

The thunder did not stay, but a soft, unwavering whisper of a voice did.

She was shaking, or being shaken.

The world which had given out on her was seemingly returning. The blackness had lifted.

"W-where am I... Where is everyone..?" Her voice echoed back and forth to herself. Was anyone there?

A weight pressed harder against her shoulders, an omnipresent threshold that snapped her back into life.

"You're not alone, I've got you!"

The voice whispered again.  
 _He_ whispered again.  
Ash whispered again.

He pulled her away from the cliff's edge where she so nearly slipped, and dragged her back to a safe sitting position by a tree stump. Her eyes had no focus, those cerulean blue eyes were a rough sea being blown in no particular direction. He kept both hands on her shoulders, trying to gently shake her back into an awake state.

"W-what happened..?" The words managed to crawl from her mouth, gentle, faint, but audible.

"You must have blacked out there." Ash's words swirled around her heat. Still everything was in a daze, only the splash of each rain drop felt real.

"I... fainted?"

"You almost slipped off the cliff... Is it the heights?" Ash began to question, a touch of angst crept into his voice, as Serena still seemed subdued in the surroundings. She opened her eyes, slowly gaining focus on the broken world around her. The tanned raven-haired trainer in the electric blue jacket towered over her. He was there, still gripping her tightly by the shoulders.

She conjured up a gentle nod. It _was_ the heights. Alongside her cold, the cold itself, and just about every rotten thing around her on Route 16.

"Serena, can you keep going?" He tentatively asked.

She tried to get up; she wanted to show him that she was strong, and would not be phased by her fears any longer.

"You bet! Never give up until the en-" Her heart jumped once more, and adrenaline surged through her. She couldn't find her feet, and she couldn't control herself. The storm was getting to her. It was the cold, freezing her senses. Then it was the rain, absolutely drenching her clothes. He kept one hand on her shoulder while resting a hand behind her head to stop her hair from being ruined in the mud. He found himself instinctively caring for her, worrying for her. For someone he had travelled with for so long, it was a natural feeling, except this time, it felt slightly different. As he held a dazed Serena, he felt overcome by a sense of delicacy towards her. She was impeccably frail, and gentle in such an aggressive storm. He was worried, and even though he carried relentless confidence and belief in her, this time she seemed in trouble.

"I'm worried about you." The words dropped out of his mouth almost unintentionally.

Her eyes widened, a tenderness was emerging between the two, one that she hadn't felt for a long time. Yet she didn't want to be seen as weak.

"Ash..."

"Your body is in shock." He seemed to be able to read the situation fluently. It was a rare moment of wisdom from Ash, but in this situation, anything he said was gospel, as she lied there almost hopelessly in his arms.

It wasn't an empowering feeling. She wanted him to know that she was strong.

"I can do it..!" She tried to assure him that she was fine, but her body did not agree.

"Let me help you along for a while, and then when you're better you can walk again, okay?" He organised the situation against her will. Ash was going into great strides to help her. Helplessly, she had to accept.

He held out a hand.

"Ash... are you sure?" The white flash arrived again, lighting the sight of Ash boldly standing there; offering a safe and secure hand to her.

"It'll be fine." He reassured once more, extending his reach.

The thunder yelled.

The shock of another blast of noise sent shivers crawling up her body once more. She tossed and turned in the freeze. Ash saw her struggle.

"You've gotta stay warm." His voice challenged the thunder. He unzipped his jacket in a hurried frenzy, and wrapped it around Serena. He pulled and pushed her arms through the sleeves, and zipped it up extra tight. She felt the warmth return, only this time, it was the warmth of Ash. His body heat was embracing her, she felt a spark begin to flicker; her body was waking up.

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder as he held his hand out once again. Sitting upright with his jacket sitting tightly wrapped around her, she took it. In her hour of need, he was there once more. She took his hand, where he then turned around, and loaded Serena onto his back. She wondered if her weight was uncomfortable, but he was strong, and made no complaints. He held onto the back of her calves to secure her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He started moving. In the action of him giving her a piggyback she was supposed to regain energy and wake up, yet she felt herself sinking into his warm body heat. She felt her arms hugging his neck, and enjoying their escape from the harsh roads. It was a bittersweet ordeal. Her weakened, shocked body had to be rescued, but it was her ticket away from the fearful heights of the cliff.

The two continued walking, this time together. The two dots had become one.

Serena felt a tinge of guilt creep up, the thought of burdening Ash like this surely wasn't going down well with him deep inside. She wanted to apologise, to let Ash know that this all wasn't on purpose. Whatever he was thinking, she wanted him to understand. Yet she had been trying such an endeavour for a long time now, and never once did she ever think to ask what Ash felt from his own thoughts. As she lied there, slumped over his back, there were not many better times to ask. It had become a rare occurrence for just the two of them to be together like this.

"Ash..." Her voice called again, like an infant at the top of the stairs.

"What's up..?" He replied straight away.

She chuckled to herself to ease the tension.

"Sorry that it's ended up like this." She kept her head pressed against his neck, almost as if she was imminently about to drift off to sleep.

If he had a hand free to scratch his cheek, he would have used it.

"But heights are your fear, right?" He replied positively to her.

She was initially taken back.

"It's... a stupid fear." She tried her hand at humility, yet Ash wasn't going to let her beat herself up over anything.

"Nah, everyone has fears. It's natural." He replied calmly. Those years of experience travelling didn't often show, but at this very moment, they were shining brighter than ever. Serena then had a thought which had never met her mind before.

"... What is your fear, Ash?"

He paused in his tracks for a moment, and began to think.

"Wow, I haven't thought about that before..." He seemed surprised.

"You mean you don't have any fears?" Her head rose in amazement, yet it wasn't such an astonishing motion; it was hard to place Ash and 'fear' in the same sentence.

"I guess... I think I do. But come to think of it..." He continued to think.

"Surely there's something that you're afraid of?"

Surely there _was_ something, or maybe it was something he was yet to discover.

He sighed. "Maybe I don't know it yet..." He seemed to have stumped himself. On his travels he had done all sorts of outrageous things, only now in the context did they seem so extraordinary.

"Maybe, having fears can be a good thing." Ash began to speak in a noticeably more thoughtful tone. Serena kept her head raised in interest.

"What do you mean..?" She wanted to hear more.

"Well... Now that you mention it, I've done some crazy stuff in the past." His voice jumped with a reflective chuckle.

"Like..?" She braced herself in case it was something she didn't want to hear.

"It's a long story..." He digressed, with a slight grin emerging on his face at the thought of such a memory.

"Tell me, Ash." But she wanted to know.

"Well... I sorta tried to punch Mewtwo once."

At that moment Serena was pretty certain she had never heard anyone say that in a sentence before. Plus she had doubts whether a suitable reply actually even existed. Although as outrageous as it sounded, she didn't put it past Ash, for it was reckless behaviour that had sometimes come to be associated with him.

"And so maybe... Fear is kinda good, it stops you from doing stupid stuff." He tried to think long and hard about what he was saying. Their conversation had become deep, and meaningful. Ash felt his nerves tingle slightly in a way that was new to him. It certainly wasn't a situation he was used to.

"So... my fear of heights isn't bad?"

"No, it's fine. Besides, the thing is, I know you're strong." He confidently concluded.

Serena felt her cheeks warm at his compliment. She felt healed by their conversation, she felt cared for, as he continued walking with her resting on his back.

"... Thanks, Ash." She gently murmured to him as she rested her head onto the back of his neck. She felt re-energised. Her body had returned to its normal function, yet she didn't want to get off just yet. She wanted to saviour the moment she could get close to him like this.

Ash meanwhile had lost himself in deep thought. "Fear"? It never really occurred to him. There was nothing that terrified him. He tried to think nothing of it; was there really anything that he was afraid of?

The cliff continued to climb, and the thunder continued to roar. More worryingly, the wind continued to strengthen. A sharp gust blew Ash and Serena off balance, as she swung around his neck, she gripped on tight, where he struggled to keep her on his back.

"Ash! It's okay, I can walk now!" She cried, the wind had forced her to retire her position on Ash's back. She got back onto both feet, and tried to stabilise as she felt herself sink into the mud once more. Her boots had sunk far enough into the mud for her to get a grip while the wind tried to blow the pair off balance. For Ash however, his trainers had accumulated so much mud that he stood above Serena on the surface of the soft soil. The ground was a mess. The wind blew mud and stones from all sides, with wet and sorrowful leaves being forcefully buried into the surface. The storm wouldn't subside. The wind wouldn't wait.

It kept on blowing.

Ash struggled to walk and shielded his face with his bare arms. Serena still had his jacket, yet he felt no cold. He felt no fear. He continued on, knowing the path wouldn't last forever.

"We're nearing them!" Clemont cried from down below on ground level to Bonnie.

"All right, let's keep going!" She beamed back at her big brother as the Lumiose twins gained pace. They were nearing their struggling companions.

Yet danger too was near. The cliff became slightly narrower with each step, with Serena keeping her eyes fixed on Ash's trainers to stop her from potentially fainting near the cliff's edge again. She knew that one more incident like that could be too late for Ash to save her again, she had to keep focussed.

Another gust of wind howled across at them.

"Woah!" Ash wailed as suddenly he was pushed onto one foot. A trainer disappeared from sight briefly, until to Serena's heart-clenching relief it returned to her eye-line.

But the wind did not give up there.

Another blast of stone cold wind surged, this time hitting the raven-haired trainer straight on.

He was pushed out of balance, completely swept off his feet.

The narrowing cliff had narrowed too much.

"Ash!" A scream.

In an instant Ash slipped, and vanished from her sight. She looked over, and lashed out a hand.

It was too little, too late.

The shocked flare of amber caught sight of her, as their eyes locked, and time stopped.

Everything around them froze.

The rain stopped falling.  
The thunder stopped shouting.  
Everything fell silent. Not a sound amongst her infinite scream.

Those amber eyes slipped away from her, and vanished into the dark void of the ground's fog.

Over the cliff's edge, she saw him fall.


	4. The Fall

_**Chapter 4: The Fall**_

She rubbed her eyes.

She did not want to believe that what she had just seen was real.

She stretched and stuck her neck out over the edge of the cliff as the wind howled and the thunder monstrously growled. The rain lividly lisped a shrieking hiss at each soaking splash over her head.

She saw him.

She saw him falling.

A stunned stutter of movement as his limbs frantically flexed in a delirious frenzy. He strained to grip but the chalked wet cliff mercilessly denied his desperate grasp each and every time. She couldn't bare to watch, but she was frozen. Her body wouldn't move. She was seizing up. Further and further he plunged. The fog had swallowed him.

"ASH..!"

The loudest of yells could not reach him, flung like an empty corpse over the edge into the sharp teeth of the towering cliff. Each outstretched limp crashed into the stone cold wall, as he dived head first rapidly into the ominously approaching pit at the bottom.

It was a very long way down.

They had climbed so high, but the wind had taken Ash; picked him up and slammed him back down.

Into the darkness he disappeared.

Sound escaped the scene.

A thud; and then a crunch; and then silence once again.

She planted her nails through the soft limbering soil as she crouched over in a hollow stare. She didn't move. She couldn't move. The strains of tense muscles began to cramp, and spasms of sieving synapses sent waves of pain all the way from her fingers to her head. She shook with shock, and began to shiver. Tiny, small hints of disbelief, before the reality sunk. She felt the feeling sink further and further into her stomach, like an iron hot weight depressing into her. Her lungs refused the cold air. Adrenaline went into overdrive. Her senses delirious. He was gone. He had fallen off the cliff, and had come face to face with fate itself at the bottom.

She pulled herself off the edge, but couldn't stand. Her stomach was imploding on itself. She felt the dreaded thought of what could had just happened sink in so far that she was weighed down from ever getting back up. She lay there on all fours. Her arms and legs too sinking, but sinking into the mud. She didn't notice, as her conscience had completely slipped into her mind. Replaying that moment he abruptly vanished, constantly. Her mouth dropping open. Gasping for air yet rejecting the comfort deep breaths would bring. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't feel anything. She creaked her head back near to cliff's edge, hoping, praying for reassurance. She listened. She listened for the sound of his voice.

There was no "Serena I'm okay!". Not even in a whisper.

Each second felt like an hour. As time passed, the only sound she could hear was throbbing fear bellowing from her beating heart. It crashed against her chest. It sped up. Faster and faster. It pumped blood rapidly, surging around her body. It demanded more energy. Faster and faster it kept on beating. Raging, pushing. Striving for oxygen. It wouldn't stop. It couldn't stop. Her mind had seized. Her body frozen. More and more it kept on beating. Faster and faster. It was relentless. Her breathing tried to keep up. Before she knew it she was forced to gulp the air. Her heartbeat demanded more. She bit and chewed the oxygen in an attempt to calm down. Yet it kept beating. Faster and faster.

Once again, her body was going into shock, only this time, Ash's reassuring hands were not there to rescue her.

She crawled over to the middle of the path, keeping away from the edge, but feeling herself sink further into the earth. She wanted to hide away, and escape the reality she had suddenly been thrown into. Not a sound could be heard. Not a voice. She feared the worse. She feared that was it. In an instant, she feared he had been taken from her.

The rain kept pouring.

Sad, sorrowful rain.

It was rain now accompanied by a whimper.

She clung onto a nearby tree trunk, and and pressed her face against the wood, feeling sharp splinters of bark bite into her cheeks. She closed her eyes, and let her mind dye a blank black.

No matter how hard she tried, that black quickly turned raven.

Her eyes felt heavy; her throat weak.

She pictured him. His warm, glowing skin; his thick, dense black hair; his energetic, bright smile.

She saw him, that face she had seen every day for as long as she could remember. The face of the boy she had deep affections for. The face of the boy who had suddenly vanished from her.

She searched for comfort, feeling around the hopeless fatigued land, and eventually reaching to where she was always lead to. From the quickly cooling warmth of his jacket, close to her crying heart, positioned at the centre of her outfit. Her ribbon. Her blue, softly textured ribbon. The only blue in sight.

She shut her eyes again, this time feeling it. Stroking it, feeling the comfort knowing that it was a present from him to her.

Knowing that it was a ribbon that shared the touches of both of their hands, she gripped tight.

"Ash... Please tell me you're okay."

She whispered under her breath.

But her words were weak. Her eyes were still heavy. Tears began to gather, but she kept her eyes shut. She wanted to cry, she wanted to wail and scream her sorrows as far as Route 16 stretched. Yet she tapped into the essence of the very DNA that graced that blue ribbon in the first place. She felt a sudden spark. A surge. That picture of Ash stayed firmly in her mind, and in that moment, she felt rekindled by the very same spark that lived in him each and every day. Never give up 'till it's over. Never give up until the end. The very words that had stuck with him, and that had become hers. They were the very words she kept so close to her. She could not give up now. The tears wanted to fall. But she had already let Ash fall from her, she wasn't going to let her sorrows fall too. No, crying would not help. She had to hang onto the slightest flicker of hope that sparked from her chest in the slightest of instants. She could not give up hope. She could not give up on Ash.

Her body synced with itself. Her heart stood steady. Her lungs let the oxygen flow. She picked herself up, and stood on the cliff amongst the angry clouds, in the storm and alone. She wasn't going to give up on Ash, she could never give up on Ash.

"Ash..!" She stood near the edge and yelled at the very top of her lungs. Falling didn't come into question. She would stand there and scream as loud as she possibly could, hoping that her voice would be heard.

Her screams were carried though the trees and bounced off the raindrops. The thunder had no response. Her voice had trampled over the top of the storm. Her roaring passions had taken over. She would not give up.

She continued to shout. She would not give up until he would respond. But the more she kept going, the more the doubts would grow. Was what she was doing all in vain? Was it a lost battle? She couldn't be thinking about such things now; but Ash had five Pokemon on hand including Pikachu who was as usual out of his PokeBall. Surely some spark of life was near him.

The silence's reign did not last. The scene was lit up. Her call was answered.

Soaring from the vivid void from down below came not a spark, but a flame. An ignition of hope, the very chariot of fire.

"... Talonflame!"

Suddenly the red flash of its glowing body lit up the atmosphere. It was a sign of hope, a reason to believe. It flapped its wings aggressively, harking at Serena. It had a strong sense of urgency rooted in its eyes.

"Talonflame, is Ash okay?!" She pressed for an answer, her heartbeat had sped up once again.

Talonflame did not react sympathetically. An angry flapping of its wings and then a call out in the thunder, there was tension in the air. Something was badly wrong. Wrong enough to warrant Talonflame fleeing from its PokeBall and taking to the skies to search for Serena. Its stare pierced straight through at her. A look of angst, a look of fear; fear that was covered in anger.

Serena ran to the cliff's edge, and stood with her toes slightly leaning over. She stared down. The black void. Further than the fog. It was a frighteningly long way down. How Ash could possibly have survived was not a question she wanted to ask herself. She looked down, and then back up at Talonflame. She knew she had to go down there. She knew she had to venture down into the deepest depths. She had to find Ash.

She put her hand on her heart and shrugged off the cold. She was not going to give up on him. She was adamant.

...

"Are we getting closer?" Bonnie tugged on Clemont's overalls.

The Lumiose siblings had been running through the conditions with Clemont reading the monitor on his device and Bonnie keeping an eye out on the road ahead.

The two had ran towards the two dots of heat on the map, knowing that Ash and Serena were together, and making progress. The two had been closing in on their travelling friends and were nearing a point where they could meet at the cliff's end. However events had taken a cruel turn, and for once this time Clemont was sure that his machine wasn't broken.

"Huh?!" He stopped abruptly in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie quickly turned around.

He tentatively adjusted his glasses, and felt sweat begin to trickle down his face. He ran a hand firmly through his lemon coloured hair, and looked as if he had seen something that he wished he hadn't. He didn't respond.

"What's up?"

Bonnie ran over to Clemont's side to check the monitor.

Clemont began to shiver.

"The monitor has just shown one of the red dots to verge off quickly down into this direction here. The worst part is, if Ash and Serena are up on that cliff, then there is a huge elevation change of over 120m that one of them could have fallen from." His words had a sobering strike of angst in them.

"Look! That red dot down there is turning blue!" Bonnie's words bought an even more worrying picture to reality. The dot that they were focussing on had previously been brimming with body heat, but they watched it gradually fade to purple, and then dwell into a pale, lifeless blue.

Clemont took notice of the quickly fading heat registering on his device and cringed in a hurried sweat. The rapid loss of temperature was a huge concern; something had happened. It looked to be something serious.

"We need to get there quickly!" Clemont cried, but he did not want to go into great detail. In his mind were dozens of scenarios that all screamed "accident". Someone could be injured, wounded, lost, or worse still... the word was not comprehensible to Clemont at this point. For Bonnie's sake too, any cause for deep concern could potentially be catastrophic for her behaviour. She was too young to be exposed to potentially serious situations like this, whatever the situation was. It was times like this in the midst of doubt in the thick of the fog that Clemont wished his invention was broken; for the sense of unease around knowing that Ash and Serena were both out there, but only one was being registered on his device. Something had happened to one of them. There was a lingering sense in the two Lumiose twins that this time, something bad had truly occurred.

They began to run, further and further into the fog, wherever the monitor instructed them to go. Wherever that purple dot was located. On the monitor it appeared, idle, not moving at all, while all the way above it was the other red dot, and it took was getting closer. It seemed that the group were homing in on the incident, frantically trying to battle through the storm and get to the scene which the elements so stubbornly refused them to find. Each step in the mud was greeted by a scornful gust of icy wind, and sharp soggy leaves blowing all around their faces. The moisture of a drenched route, and the sinking feeling of the unknown worry; the group were being drowned into the cruel conditions.

Clemont was never gifted with the physique of an athlete. He could not run, nor sprint into any situation. His lungs simply did not have the capacity to stress themselves into powering him around at pace. He never had a problem with it either; he was more of a relaxed type, who preferred the humble surroundings of innovation through inventions in his toolbox, or his workshop back in Lumiose. Times like this were different. Damning dire moments called for drastic endeavours. Clemont ordered his legs to move quicker, he demanded his lungs to work harder, he dictated the oxygen to surge into his blood and around his body. Adrenaline had reached new levels in him, for now was not the time to be stopping in exhaustion. He would not stop until he found his friends. He would never give up on his friends.

Bonnie too kept running. Running like she knew no better. Clemont's anxiety in the storm was purely from what he was seeing on his device. She didn't exactly know where she was running to, she didn't exactly understand the whole concept of his older brother's device nor what problems it was showing either. She wasn't to know, but the hurried, almost desperate pace of Clemont beside her was something new, something unnerving. He had always allowed himself to trail and catch up at his own pace, but this time he was sprinting, stamping away at the ground beneath him in an attempt to reach the cooling dot. Something bad happening to Ash and Serena? The group had encountered problems that have led to temporary separation before, but what was so bad this time? Sure, there's a storm on, but Ash and Serena are older, right? Surely they know what they're doing. Thoughts swarmed Bonnie, as she was overcome by more confusion than worry. In fact her worries stemmed directly from her big brother himself, his concerns were something out of the ordinary, and so was this 'incident' which he was focussing on. She kept running, not knowing what would stop them

Back at the top of the cliff, Serena stood there at the edge, with Talonflame harking close beside her. It was urging her to go down, to get there quickly. At this very moment Serena felt the chill of her fears tap her on the shoulder once more. The wind blew ominously gently around the back of her neck, raising hairs, giving her goosebumps, reminding her that it was a long way down.

But she had to go.

She closed her eyes and felt her heartbeat begin to pound once again. It jumped back and forth from her chest to her back, yet no matter how many times she would close her eyes and shut the cruel world around her out, the image of Ash would once again appear. She would see and notice everything once again. She would feel everything that it she had ever felt around Ash once again. She was facing her greatest fear, but it was for Ash. She would not give up until it's over. She would go down. She would believe that he would be there. Maybe he was just lost, after all it was a very long way below. He could be trying to get an idea of his surroundings, maybe _that_ was the reason Talonflame was sent to search. Maybe she was overthinking again. Maybe she wouldn't need to dread the drop so much. She tried to bury herself in comforting thoughts that Ash was okay. He had survived each and every edgy moment that they had been through together. In fact he was the one who always took control. He was always the helping hand that everyone needed, he was always the person that she needed, whenever danger beckoned. When she was lost and scared in the woods back at the summer camp in Kanto, he was there to comfort her and her injured knee. He offered her a hand, and pulled her into an embrace that she could eternally feel safe in. At last year's summer camp too, when she slipped down the cliff there, he grabbed her hand, and fell down with her. Although he hurt himself in the process, he was there for her. Just like he always was. In all conditions, he would be there. Even in the snow, when the wind blew them off balance on the Mamoswine they were riding, he held her close, he made her feel safe. Moments ago when she slipped and felt herself faint, he held on tight, he kept her strong, he cared for her, and made her believe, making her realise that they had nothing to fear, for together they would overcome everything.

It was now that she had to be there for him.

Talonflame approached, and a offered thin but strong yellow leg that she gripped tight, as it rapidly flapped its wings to defy the wind, and begin the long swoop down into the darkness. She kept her eyes opened, she braced for the descent. She was going to find him.

With each metre that they dropped the light faded. The roaring sky became more obedient, with only the rain reaching her. She found herself enveloped in the thick dense fog. Visibility was decreasing, but the glow of Talonflame's Flame Body illuminated their path. Further and further they descended, where the splashing of water began to become louder. It became a crashing sound, an overflow from the storm that unsettled the faint image of a lake tainted with angered ripples from plunging raindrops. They were approaching a lake, to the side of them was an old drenched brown bridge, looking over at the water. It seemed a familiar spot from what she had read on her guide, but the realities of the storm had blurred all comparisons with the calm world that Route 16 once felt like. The growl of thunder had stopped, and the end of the drop was coming ever close into sight.

"Look a bridge!" Bonnie exclaimed as she stretched out an arm and pointed. Clemont was fixed in a trance of rapid breathing, as he legs functioned on an almost automatic level. He was sprinting, and pulling his body purely on the adrenaline of angst. He took once quick glance back at his monitor before pushing his glasses firmly into his face. He felt the discomfort of the metal frame try to puncture his skin, but he couldn't stop. He knew Ash and Serena were up ahead, the red dot too was nearing.

"Then let's go, it's straight up ahead!" He yelled with the tension flaring in his voice.

Two dots of yellow continued to run, to meet the dashing red, and the worry of the blue.

They escaped from the mud, and felt the ground harden as they stepped over the wooden planks of the bridge. It was old, and had been washed at the foundations by the lake for many years, but it held strong in the storm. The sky had stopped its growl, but only the shield of fog below was visible to anyone on the ground.

They kept going, clonking on the bridge with each step, until they turned to find a small section of land covered in overgrown grass. The rain had drenched it to the point where it looked like a swamp. Water gushed from the cliff, almost forming a second waterfall adjacent to the one brimmed to the full opposite from them on the bridge. Clemont had another quick glance at his monitor. They were all in the same location, all dots had become one.

Bonnie scanned around, until the piercing shriek of a strident ear-splitting scream soared across the entire land.

Clemont looked up.

"Ash..!" It was none other than Serena.

She leapt from Talonflame and sprinted into the tall grass. She was covered in mud, but had a face white with horror. She sprinted, clawing through the grass's sharp blades.

She had found him.

"Ash..?"

Clemont and Bonnie came to a standstill, watching from the bridge in sheer shock.

Serena had found Ash, but not as she would like to find him. He was lying on his left side, facing the staring cliff. An arm was trapped under his ribs and his other arm stretched out, as if it was still trying to grip and break the fall. His hat was gone, she couldn't find it anywhere around him, only his raven hair exposed to the elements. His eyes were welded shut, no shades of amber, no spark of energy. His jaw was slightly open, with his mouth only leaving a small gap for air to venture in and out. To add to the mortifying sight, his black and white shirt which he had only been wearing after lending Serena his jacket had been ripped down the middle. He must have repeatedly collided with the cliff during his fall, ripping through his shirt and into his skin. It looked like a very heavy crash to the ground.

He looked lifeless.

The sight of him froze her.

She tore off his jacket from her body and propped it under him, trying to add warmth to where he was feeling so cold. That bursting aura had gone, the Ash Ketchum she knew was lying there in front of her, motionless.

This couldn't be happening.

Not to Ash.

She rolled him over onto his back and slammed two hands over his shoulders. She shook him violently, bringing his body close to her, trying to bring him warmth, trying to rekindle something.

"Ash come on, wake up!" She shook and shook. His neck limply swaying his head back and forth in her actions.

"Listen to me Ash, wake up!" She moved her hands up to his face, and pressed against his cheeks. She felt his chapped skin, made rough by the waves of wind that continued to howl at them. She ran her fingers across the two 'Z' marks either side of his nose. Eventually she moved up further to his eyes, gently lifting them to search for any signs of that inner flame still burning. She stared into his amber eyes; but this time there was nothing there. Not even her own reflection. Through a veil of amber lay a void of nothing. Ash wasn't there.

She shut his eyelids and held tightly to his head as she ran her fingers through his thick forest of raven hair. There was no response. No movement at all. The thunder gave up its calls, but a sound even louder than the thunder itself had already struck. Silence had fallen around her. To her, nothing felt alive. She leaned her forehead onto his, a slight whisper of warmth, but not enough for her to feel that he was there.

She was struck with that sinking feeling once again.

Never before had she been this close to Ash, but never before had she ever felt so far away from him.

She wanted to believe that none of this was real. She wanted to open her eyes, and see the Ash she knew and loved in front of her. She wanted him back.

Each passing moment became more painful. Tears swelled up her eyes. Heavy eyelids eventually gave up her remorse, and she began to cry. Tears of pure sorrow, anger, and regret all fell in unison over the face of her raven haired crush.

She always had the incentive deep down to stay strong, to never give up, and to always go for broke. Although this time, she felt like a large part of her was missing. Ash had been taken away from her, and now she felt those very emotions come rushing out.

Tears fell alongside the rain. Her emotions bled over him. His face and clothes were dirtied with the treacherous conditions that they had braved during the storm. She felt like they had both just fought a battle, where she had suffered the greatest loss.

Thinking logically now was out of the question. She shivered in shock, and wailed each whimper with Ash held close to her chest. She buried her face in his thick hair, holding him tight.

Watching from the bridge, still slightly shocked, the Lumiose siblings could not bare to watch Serena hold Ash in pain like that any longer. Standing there was no good, they had to go and do something. Serena's heart may have felt broken, but hope still wasn't. Hope never breaks.

"Serena! Is he okay?" Clemont and Bonnie rushed over.

Serena looked up, her eyes were a raw red from the deluge of tears. Her face was beyond pale, and ill with shock. She was shaking, her teeth clattered against each other. Her body tensed as she held Ash in her arms.

"He's... he's n-not moving..." She choked on her words, stuttering with each heavy breath.

Clemont quickly removed his backpack and grabbed one of Ash's wrists.

He clenched his teeth.

"I-I can't feel a pulse!" He shrieked.

Serena reacted by tensing up, and burying her head in her hands, wanting to drown herself from the realities she and the group had been so cruelly thrown in.

In times like this, Ash would be the source of inspiration. But Ash wasn't there.

Wherever he was, they wanted him back. They needed him back.

Bonnie had frozen in her tracks. Her pupils dilated as her eyes widened. They instantly filled with tears. It was a sight too sad; she had seen the tragic view of Ash's Pokemon all huddled under a large leaf. They were cold, they were frightened. Their trainer lay there motionless in front of them.

Talonflame joined Frogadier's side where it kept the blue frog warm. Pikachu stood there, a lifeless look in his eyes, trembling as it held Ash's hat in his tiny little hands. Pikachu did not move, but felt comfort from his trainer's hat. That wasn't the worst of it though. Next to them, under the thick green leaf that reflected the raindrops was Hawlucha, cradling a terrified Noibat in his arms. Those big yellow eyes that only a few hours ago were brimmed with joy looked frightened, they were dripping with tears. Hawlucha swayed side to side, hoping to calm the baby bat down. But they were all in shock, they stood there, huddled together in fear. Bonnie ran over to pull in them close, keeping them warm.

"We really need to find somewhere out of this storm." Bonnie solemnly said as she choked under her tears.

"We should take him somewhere where he can rest." Clemont tried to calmly suggest.

Serena only pulled him in tighter.

"Ash just wake up, please!" She cried out once more.

"Serena, please calm down, we are going to get help." Clemont tried to take control of the situation, like Ash had done so many times before, like Ash had taught him to.

She released her arms from him, taking a moment to pause as she looked around at him, and at the situation. She saw Bonnie try to comfort the Pokemon and baby Noibat. She saw Clemont hurry as he tried to locate a place where they could get help.

She couldn't give up yet. She had to keep believing. She placed her hands flat on Ash's stomach, and moved her head in close.

She placed an ear to his chest.

She heard it.

She felt it.

His heartbeat.

There was hope.

His heart was still beating.

Slowly, but surely, signs of Ash were still there. He hadn't given up. Neither could Serena, or anyone.

Clemont struggled as he began to try and load Ash's weak body onto his back. She kept her head close, listening to his heartbeat for reassurance, knowing her hope solely stood in that sound, and in those vibrations.

She pressed her lips close to his heart, and began to whisper. In the slightest of instants, she felt his heartbeat begin to speed up.

"Ash... If you can hear me,

I'm here.

… Don't give up until it's over."


	5. Silence Strikes

_**Chapter 5: Silence Strikes**_

The group battled through the now easing storm. Clemont walked on with Ash loaded onto his back, while Serena held Bonnie's hand, with the younger Lumiose sibling making sure each and every one of the Pokemon stayed close. Noibat rested in Serena's free hand, she kept it warm in her arm, soothing it into another nap.

Such scenes were not suitable for the innocent purple little creature. Furthermore the sight of her and the others in painful tears would be scarring to see. It was times like this they all had to pull through and put on a brave face. Serena knew she had a beating rhythm of hope. Ash's heart was still beating. Somewhere, deep down he was still there. His body was still working away. Yet his face did not move, somewhere Ash was still in there. Trapped in whatever happened on that fearful fall down the cliff. She felt her heavy chest throb as the doubts continued. She prayed that it wasn't serious.

The storm had subsided to just rain, but the dark clouds still remained. Mélancolie Path had become a dark shroud of relentless rain; the sky was crying over them.

Their steps back from over the bridge as they recovered him from the shores of the lake had become heavier clonks through the wet wood. They crossed over the lake, and looked around. Serena knew that there was a popular fishing shack nearby, but after the horrific effects of the terrifying weather that they had just witnessed, the once glorious autumn land had become scarcely unrecognisable.

Clemont scanned around, keeping a close grip on his glasses as he searched for a place to take refuge nearby.

"There!" He sharply cried. All heads turned to the direction in which his finger pointed.

Up ahead he spotted dim glowing lights breaking through the fog. Quite possibly, it was the fishing shack house. Surely it was near, after all they were near the lake.

"I see it! Let's go!" Bonnie added as she rallied the Pokemon into striving that extra mile further.

"Just a little more, Noibat. Hang in there." Serena softly uttered to the baby bat who was squinting in discomfort. It couldn't sleep, it was frightened. Instead as the group continued on through the rain it buried its head further into Serena's arms, rubbing its fur on the soft texture of Serena's skin. It found comfort in the arms of its surrogate parent, but dreaded to look over at the bad conditions its trainer was in.

Clemont had taken hold of Ash's wrists and pulled him over his back and shoulders to carry him out. The strain of carrying him all of this way was starting to become painful, but he had to keep going. They had found a sign of life, possibly the only place where they could stay and rest throughout the entire route.

Bonnie saw the fog give up its barrier, and sprinted on ahead upon catching a glimpse of their escape from the weather. She picked up the pace, urging Serena, Clemont and the Pokemon to push for the final surge. The group were deliriously fatigued in a frenzy of huffing and puffing, but before long, they had reached it. They had reached accommodation, an escape from the storm. The only place they would find in the entire vicinity of Route 16. There it stood, a small, wooden boxed house-like structure with a pointed roof, painted in a quickly fading pale blue. Two small windows sat either side of a light grey door that had layers of wood worn away through the clanging of the metal from visitors who knocked on it. A chimney poked out of the roof, rising above the dense fog came a huge puff of smoke, there must have been a fire lit there. They had confirmation that they were not alone. Moss oozed out of the cracks in the wood supporting the house's structure. It looked old, but it was all they could work with. After all, the nearest Pokemon Centres were miles away in Lumiose City, or the other side of the cliffs in Dendemille Town. They had found it, they at long last had relief; they had found the Fishing Shack.

The glow of the fire inside already looked welcoming to them. They charged forward to the front door, where Bonnie repeatedly knocked for attention. Their urgent call from outside was heard, as almost immediately the grey door was whipped open, and the concerned look of a fisherman matched the concerned look of the three travellers holding their injured friend.

Serena stepped forward and cut through Clemont as he prepared to open his mouth to give a composed explanation. She was wasting no time.

"We're so sorry to disturb you, but our friend is seriously injured, please can we rest here while the storm passes?" She almost sounded like she was begging. A hasty stutter cropped up in her tone as she spoke rapidly. The fisherman's face tensed up as he took a glance at Clemont carrying Ash on his back. He rushed to stand back and make space in the doorway. He seemed to identify the incident immediately.

"We've got no time to lose; quick, come in." A deep masculine voice ordered them into the warmth of the fishing shack, the group followed and rushed in. At last they were out of the storm.

"Hurry, bring him here." The fisherman called Clemont and ushered him to a flight of stairs near the doorway. High, slippery stairs that were polished and lined with a thin layer of wood. Clemont kicked off his mud filled shoes and carefully trotted up as the fisherman climbed rapidly up ahead. It was a short flight of stairs, but one Clemont felt himself struggle up. Through a corridor, and into a room in the corner lay a free bed. His labours of carrying Ash had met an end.

"Lie him down here." The fisherman calmly instructed as Clemont hoisted Ash's limp body off his back and onto the soft mattress. Serena and Bonnie followed from behind. They all gathered in the bedroom. It was a relatively small space, but enough to fit the group and their Pokemon. They all gathered around the bed and closely looked at Ash, still unconscious, still motionless.

The fisherman stood up from his crouching position, and began to talk.

"Luckily we have a spare bed here for situations like this. So, what are your names?"

"I am Clemont."

I'm Bonnie."

"My name's Serena, and this..." She dreaded reaching her arm to him. She couldn't bare to watch as he lay there like that.

"... this is Ash." Her throat once again felt heavy.

Clemont stood up.

"Thank you very much for helping us. The storm started very quickly, and we soon got caught in it." He began to explain.

Serena stepped forward to join in, playing with her fingers.

"We then got separated, and ended up on the cliff. The wind began to get stronger and before I knew, Ash got knocked off... and fell." Her voice became a murmur.

Clemont held his glasses.

"So that's what happened..."

Serena felt her eyes moisten as she crouched down beside Ash's bed. She buried her head in her hands.

"Guys... I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"Serena..." Bonnie didn't know how to react.

"Why..?" Clemont replied.

"It's my fault we were up there, it's my fault he got taken by the wind. He was helping me overcome the heights and then I couldn't be there to help _him_." The tears rushed down her cheeks as she spoke while looking at Ash. She felt full responsibility. She felt truly awful.

The fisherman cleared his throat.

"No one's to blame here." He scanned around at the group, tightening his stare.  
"I'm Finn, I'm a local fisherman around these parts." He was a tall figure, with windswept brown hair that laid under a white cap with tanned skin. He wore a light blue shirt, with a Gilet to store his lines for his fishing rod. He looked to be an experienced angler. He looked as if he was accustomed to the local area well.

"After all my years here, I've come to learn that the storms can be pretty nasty. The strange climate around here means there's often not much time to escape before you're caught in a storm."

"Just like my big brother was saying!" Bonnie butted in.

"It can be pretty shocking, one minute you plan to get a move on and leave the area, then the next minute you're trapped in the midst of the storm. You're not the first travellers who were lucky enough to find this place. Although very few do." He continued.

"Finn... Why do they call this route 'Mélancolie Path'?" Bonnie asked while looking straight up at the tall figure.

He took a deep intake of breath.

"That's a good question. One I've been asked many times before..." A gloomy tone arose in his voice, before he regained his assured composure.  
"Let's let Ash rest for now. Come, I'll explain everything to you." He now spoke calmly. Serena slowly looked up with those sore eyes once more. She ran her hand over the soft mattress that Ash was lying on.

"Will Ash... be okay?" Her words were tender, and full of angst.

Finn took another large intake of breath.

"... Let's let Ash rest for now."

His words offered no comfort, but she found herself being ushered away from Ash, she had to join the others in the main room. Finn seemed quick to move them along.

They sat down around a high wooden table. Finn had poured everyone tea, as the rain continued to come crashing down onto the roof. He began to speak again.

" Mélancolie Path... It's had that name for a couple of decades now. Many travellers cross by here. Some on their way back and forth from Lumiose City and Dendemille Town, some trying to cut across the high mountains to Anistar City. Whatever their intentions, the weather can always be harsh. To hear your group got split is something I've heard countless times.

"Do you mean many travellers encounter danger around here?" Clemont asked.

"Many travellers, like you, come here and get separated from each other. In the worst storms people get separated into murky swamps from the rain and high in the dangerous cliffs near the mountains. During those storms, you get people wandering. Some... some people don't ever find their friends again. This is where people can lose each other. Countless stories have been told over the years, and without meaning to sound rude, seeing Ash lying on the bed upstairs makes yours the next in the list. That's why they call it ' Mélancolie Path'." His words were sobering, and had a chilling effect on the group. All except Serena, who could not concentrate. She couldn't listen. Not when the thought of Ash lying upstairs injured and alone was dwelling in her mind. Every word that was spoken at her was rejected by her ears. She could only think of Ash. She felt time pass painfully slowly, as she waited for his endless explanation to end, so she could finally go up and see Ash again. She was frightened that it was serious. Finn showed little to no faith in his condition, which only made it worse.

The thoughts kept crawling over her. Was Ash... now lying on his death bed? She shuddered.

Her tea was still warm, but it felt cold. She felt cold, she felt ill. Knowing he was up there, alone; she couldn't bare it.

She abruptly stood up from her chair, hearing wood creak against itself from chair to floor.

"Please excuse me." She faced the floor.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Clemont began to worry at Serena's mental state, she had become pale.

"I'm going to check how Ash is doing." She calmly responded, hiding away her self-anger, her agitation, and her sorrows. She just wanted to be with Ash.

"I'm going too!" Bonnie added with a loud tone. She looked up to Serena like a big sister, and wanted to be there like Serena was. She would follow Serena anywhere.

Clemont and Finn looked at each other. They both knew they didn't really have a choice against the girls' adamant demands.

Serena and Bonnie rushed upstairs; Serena felt that lump in her throat and the weight in her stomach linger. Bonnie didn't have a full understanding of the situation, but she went with Serena. Ash and Serena were both like big siblings to her. Ash's heroic bravery and confidence was something she always wanted to aspire to, and in this situation, she had no doubts that he would pull through. Naivete struck young Bonnie though- this time it was more serious, but it would be a harsh lesson for all of the travelling family.

Clemont and Finn followed on upstairs where the girls sat close to Ash's bedside.

They didn't turn around, nor move a muscle. They kept gazing at Ash, hoping he was still there with them.

Clemont turned to Finn, a hint of anxiety crept up in his voice after seeing the girls' looks of concern. Bonnie offered an ear to listen, but Serena kept staring straight ahead at Ash.

"Have you had trainers come in injured like this before?" Clemont asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes, it is not uncommon for trainers to fall from the cliffs. After all, they're narrow and the wind can get dangerously strong."

"So you've seen people in Ash's situation before?" He continued to press for answers.

"I have, yes." He spoke bluntly, as he looked over at Ash, still unconscious after all this time.

He continued to speak. "He looks to have a serious concussion. Most likely caused by a collision with the rocks on the way down from the cliff."

His words carved silence into the atmosphere. Serena refused to listen. Bonnie was beginning to understand the situation, and she didn't like it.

Clemont felt a consensual objection into him potentially asking any more questions. He too felt uneasy about the answers he was receiving. Nevertheless, he plunged ahead and decided to ask the dreaded question, hoping that somewhere, Finn had some reassurance for the group.

"But, the people who have been in Ash's situation before... They eventually wake up, right?" He posed the question tentatively.

Finn took in a long, deep breath, and then released the air back out in a melancholic sigh.

"That's the thing around here. Some wake up, some don't."

Silence then struck.

His words sent shockwaves that caused the entire group to shudder. No matter how much Serena tried not to listen, those daunting words managed to reach her. The essence of fear itself began to tap her on the shoulder; she felt her tensions flare. Each painful emotion swelled up into tears, her eyes were already sore, but another wave of emotions had overflown within her. She felt the tears fall, one by one, trickling down her cheeks. The impossible reality was being made possible. There in front of her lay the beating heart of Ash. Somewhere he was in there, but would he ever wake up to her again? Had she already said her last words to him? Had he really been taken from them? She dismissed the thoughts, getting agitated at her mind going into overload. She wanted something, anything that would give her comfort in this hopeless moment. Anything to save her. Anything to make the tears go away.

She would think back to that moment on his back through the storm, how he cared for her. How he truly never gave up until the very end. She remembered the happiness she felt being so close to him. But those final words, those very final words he spoke to her.

" _I know you're strong."_

She tensed up. Her hands scrunching into fists. She felt the blood rush close to her skin. Her heart flaring up as she gritted her teeth.

"Ash..!" She wailed loudly, breaking down with a stream of tears falling. She sat on her knees, and placed both hands over his raven hair, running her fingers through it to console her, trying to make the pain leave her. Her stomach seized up into a heavy feeling of despair. She wanted him back. She had to be strong, she had to keep giving it her all until the very end, yet how could she go on when he lay there so motionless in front of her? The Ash she knew and loved felt so far away. She rued each moment up on the cliff. She felt a nuisance, and a catalyst in the catalogue of disasters that followed.

"It's all my fault!" Serena cried out. She continued feeling around his face, where she felt no response at all. She felt broken, torn by her own petty behaviour. She wanted to curl up and hide away from reality, taking her fatal mistakes with her, forgetting the world she ruined. She felt her heart sob at his very absence.

"No... I shouldn't have lost track of you. I'm the reason we were split in the first place." Clemont stepped forward, clenching two fists and struggling to speak. Seeing the raw emotions of his close friend hit him hard. It made him think, it made him hurt.

Bonnie sat down beside Serena, and took her hand. She looked into Serena's waves of tearful blue eyes, and realised the intensity of the situation. It was only becoming clear to her that they may have lost Ash. The Pokemon too sat near his bedside. Most had a look of shock more than despair. The fall had happened in a flash, only when they fled from their PokeBalls did it become apparent that something bad had just happened. Pikachu remained in his still position, still clutching Ash's familiar red hat like it was the most precious thing he ever had. Hawlucha had cradled Noibat into a brief nap, hoping to keep it peaceful during these devastating times.

Finn felt uncomfortable in the room of Serena's sadness. Bonnie too felt herself beginning to tear up. Most worryingly from Clemont's view was how quiet she had become. Bonnie was never quiet, yet this time she was stunned; confused, and frightened. It was a lot to absorb. A harsh lesson amongst a harsh land.

The rain continued to fall.

"I will leave you all to rest until you see fit to leave." Finn spoke in a cold tone. He wasn't in charge of the fishing shack, just a regular fisherman going about his daily business. Suddenly being thrown into the emotional scenes of Ash's injuries made him understandably uncomfortable. He walked out to the corridor, but Clemont still felt as if he had more questions that needed to be asked.

The lemon-haired gym leader rushed out of the room to catch up before he left.

"Is there anything we can do to help him..?" He was clutching at straws, not giving in on his hope of finding something that could potentially help. Finn zipped his gilet back up and approached Clemont.

"Just let him rest as much as possible. He's in a state of sleep right now, but doesn't have much consciousness. The most you can do is wait for him to naturally wake up. So for now watch over him, make sure he's comfortable. He could wake up at any time."

"I see... thank you for letting us stay here."

"No problem. Times like this, you've just gotta be there for each other." Finn lowered his head, seemingly slipping into a tone of sadness. He had seen it so many times before, and didn't want to cast a false light over the current situation now. He saw the innocence around him, he saw the despair in Serena's lonely eyes. He turned away towards the flight of stairs, but then abruptly turned back to Clemont, still standing there, for once unable to gather his thoughts.  
"Bonnie and yourself will both be able to stay strong together. But Serena... make sure she doesn't give up on him." They were eerily familiar words. Yet they were true. Serena could not give up hope on him. Maybe Finn had sensed something different in her approach to Ash than in the Lumiose siblings.

Ash was still there, just trapped in a sleep, indefinitely.

Finn turned around and left, leaving Clemont there in the corridor, trying to logically place his thoughts into a plan. Yet it was no good. Nothing he could think of made sense. It was like Ash had left such a huge hole that his own thoughts could not fill at the very moment. He began walking back into the room, his legs not quite moving in unison like before. Awkwardly trying to recollect himself as the reality sunk further. The group were facing their toughest challenge yet.

He appeared in the doorway.

"Finn told me that all we can do is let him rest. He said we just have to be there for him." He explained in a quiet voice.

Not a single response.

Serena and Bonnie just continued to kneel beside the bed, and watch on. They didn't move a muscle. Only the sound of the falling rain broke the silence in the room.

"And to you Serena he said... Don't give up on him."

Her head shot up. Her eyes widened.

She quickly turned around, aggressively wiping the tears from her eyes.

In a flash she sprung up off her knees, and marched towards the corridor.

"Where is he?!" She barked at Clemont.

Those eyes had switched from agony to anger in an instant. There was a fire roaring in her, one that wanted to rampage on.

"Um, he left us alone so we could look after Ash!" He shrieked defensively in fear of her sudden flared up livid anger.

She charged towards the nearest window, scanning outside, almost scavenging for where he had gone, like she wanted to hunt him down, snap at him, and let out all of her emotions in one powerful scream.

"Is something the matter..?" Clemont hesitated to ask, knowing Serena had a mood in her that the group rarely saw.

"Who does he think he is?! I mean how dare he doubt me?! I am going to be here for every second before he wakes up. I'm never giving up until the end." She screeched and growled with anger at Finn's supposed doubts. Maybe she had misinterpreted, but after her ride of emotions, she wasn't in the mood to be toyed with.

" I am never going to give up on Ash." She was angry, she was upset. But never had she given up. Her deepest instincts refused to allow her. She could not give up on Ash Ketchum.

"I think you may be reading it the wrong wa-" Clemont tried to calm her down before she stomped right up to his face and stared straight through his glasses as they caught the light.

"I will stay here all night if I have to. I will NOT give up until the very end, okay?" She scolded Clemont as he felt himself overcome in a sweat. Loosening the neck on his overalls he backed down, knowing Serena had already been through enough today. She was adamant that she would be there. Her voice filled the room, bouncing off the walls. Bonnie felt Serena's anger, but she empathised with it. She realised it as her passion, and her commitment to Ash. She realised at that moment how much he meant to her. She was genuinely willing to stay the entire night watching over his bedside. That she really admired.

Serena took a few moments to take a couple of deep breaths.

"Sorry." She uttered under her heavy breathing.

"I'm just really worried." The hint of angst cropped up in her tone once more.

However at that very moment, her travelling voice seemed to have been loud enough for all to hear.

Bonnie kept her eyes firmly on Ash even throughout Serena's outburst. What had happened was a moment where blinking would result in missing it.

A sudden twitch.

A flex of the muscle.

Ash's hand suddenly stretched out, and in a rapid motion made a grasp for something. Something seemingly close. Bonnie sat back in shock. He had moved.

"Serena! Serena! Clemont! He moved! He moved! Quick!" She pounced up and down, the Pokemon each bellowed a chorus of their cries, caught in the deliriousness of the sudden moment of drama.

Serena quickly rushed over, and positioned herself close to him. Clemont crouched down by his beside. The group firmly kept an eye on his movements.

Serena looked at his eyes.

They were flickering.

"Ash..." She whispered, hoping her voice was heard.

His eyes continued to flicker.

It was like his eyelids were trying to release him from his condition.

Soon a huge release of oxygen passed out of his mouth, and his stomach relaxed releasing air. He was breathing deeply, very deeply. But he was still there.

The flickering stopped.

No more movements from his body.

"He seems to be coming back into touch with his consciousness." Clemont calmly posed as he placed a hand on his chin.

"Is he waking up?" Bonnie's voice pressed for an answer. Glimpses of anticipation could be heard from her.

"Not yet. We need to give him more time." His voice flared with tension. One thing the lemon-haired gym leader was sure of was that Ash would not be going through a quick recovery.

Bonnie watched on, now they just had to wait. Slowly but surely, Ash was finding his way back to them.

It was a painfully long wait.

The more time tantalisingly ticked on, the more their worries and anxieties began to increase. Serena didn't make a move throughout. She wouldn't complain, she would sit there, on her knees, next to Ash's bedside.

The hours ticked on by. Night had fallen. The rain had eased slightly, but the group still remained there in the room. The Lumiose twins stretched out to yawn. Serena this time didn't join in. Usually a yawn signalled mutual appreciation, but Serena took little notice. She sat now hunched forward, her body slightly tense as she continued to watch over Ash. Nothing would get in her way. She was determined to stay there all night. She was willing to put her feelings to the test.

Bonnie's yawns began to get more frequent. A dark night had fallen on Route 16. City nights were lit up by warm lights, but in the rural countryside there was little to brighten the dark sky. Bonnie had a glance out of the window, but there was nothing there. Just a void of blackness. The Pokemon had joined Noibat in falling asleep with the fading of the daylight. The room remained ever silent, with only the soft splashing of raindrops still falling.

Clemont caught sight of Bonnie's head nodding off to sleep. It was getting late.

"Serena... I'm sorry for us to leave you alone like this, but Bonnie's falling asleep. We should both be getting to bed soon." Clemont felt guilty and slightly apprehensive at leaving Serena alone like this. However instead she looked up at him as he got back to his feet, and smiled. Her eyes were tainted with the stare of sadness, but a determined energy to keep going. Her eyes had that flare of energy like Ash's did ahead of a battle.

"It's okay. You two get plenty of sleep. I'll be fine here, I'll be watching over him during the night." She spoke without a hint of fatigue. Her will to carry on was relentless. Clemont picked up Bonnie and felt her weight press against his back. A considerably lighter weight than Ash earlier, but still he felt the strains, both mentally and physically.

"Wake us up if anything happens. We'll be in the room down the corridor." Clemont assured.

"Sure thing; leave it to me." She grinned.

"Goodnight Serena. I'm sure Ash will be really grateful to know you're staying beside him like this." Clemont warmly said as he made his way to the exit of the room.

She blushed slightly.

"Yeah... I can't ever give up on him. Hopefully he'll soon wake up and realise that." Her words seem to digress into a tone which Clemont felt slightly unfamiliar with. Yet he felt her warm commitment towards him. He admired such a trait.

"Goodnight, you two." She added, as the sleepy siblings walked off into the room down the other side of the corridor.

There she was, practically alone in the room with Ash; each Pokemon soundly sleeping away in the background. Many scenarios had always graced her where she would be alone with him, although never before had she anticipated one quite like this. She took off her mud and rain soaked clothes and changed into the soft embrace of her pyjamas. She felt a small hint of comfort in shredding the clothes that she had warn on such an occasion. Apart from the ribbon which she kept clean and safe at all times, she was eager to clean her outfit, and reset her thoughts from the devastating storm earlier. She sat down by his bedside once again, trying to prevent the occasional stutter in her throat from where she had been crying earlier. She tried to stay calm, and forget the horrid day she had. She tried to find peace next to Ash, hoping he was sleeping soundly, and that he would wake up soon. He had been gone for a matter of hours, but she missed him more than she had ever done in the years between their first encounter at the summer camp in Kanto, and their reunion in Santalune City. The tragic feeling of him being taken away from her was that strong. Yet it was no use crying over his bedside. She had to be patient, she had to keep waiting.

Knowing that she wasn't alone, and that he was there, kept her going. It would be a long night, but she was prepared to sit there and keep an eye out for as long as it took.

She placed a hand over his chest again, slowly moving it up to his heart. She gently rested her head near it, softly caressing his chest to soothe him.

His heart was still beating.

She couldn't give up.

A long night lay ahead of her, but she would never give up on the raven-haired trainer she had felt so affectionately for. At this moment her feelings swelled once more, she was beginning to think about everything that she liked about him again. Taking comfort from those fond thoughts.

She softly laid a hand over his chest, and allowed her whispers to meet his ears behind that thick raven hair.

"Ash... I will never give up on you."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Once again everyone thank you so much for all of the reviews and support you have been giving me! Really appreciate it. 'Finn' by the way is based off of one of the fisherman trainers that can be encountered at Route 16's Fishing Shack in the games!_


	6. By Your Side

_**Chapter 6: By Your Side**_

The night settled into silence, but the rain continued to fall.

Fast asleep in their beds in the room along the corridor were Clemont and Bonnie, while Serena stayed kneeling there by Ash's bedside.

She felt the atmosphere calm around her. She opened the window slightly by undoing the hatch and pushing onto the soaking wood with force, allowing it to open. After such a heavy storm, the wood had already begun to absorb the water, causing it to rub further against the frame of the window. With the rain still falling she felt somewhat melancholic, the heavy wood was a sign of the imminent winter. She felt like autumn too had been taken from her, as she looked back over at Ash, still silent, still motionless.

She rested her elbows on the windowsill and briefly began to ponder in her thoughts as she watched the rain shower over the small structure of the fishing shack. No matter where she looked, the darkness of the rural night cast a thick shadow over the once beautiful autumn scenery. Everything had faded to nothing. Everything had seemingly left her. Even as she looked over to Ash on the bed, she had to remind herself constantly that she wasn't alone. He was still there, and she would be there with him for the entire duration of the night, however much longer it took.

She tried to recall all of the Pokemon back into their PokeBalls, but the look of pure fear bustling from Noibat's big yellow eyes stopped her from calling it back into hiding. She realised just how fragile its perception of what was going on would be. Pure dread from infant eyes. The sight of her emotions too were potentially scarring. It needed babying, it needed reassurance. Then again, so did everyone else. Serena had to hang on tight to every hint she could get that Ash would wake up. In a world where silence reigned amongst the infinite rain, the slow but steady heartbeat that she could feel from Ash's chest was the most valuable sound she could ever have at that moment.

Noibat continued to stare at Serena with those large round eyes. It didn't utter a word, but it looked scared. It held out both of its hands, tiny and fragile, and crept towards her. She stepped back from the window, knowing there was nothing out there for her in the black shroud of darkness, and saw Noibat innocently edging towards her with minuscule steps. She was a giant compared to it; looking down she couldn't help but be overwhelmed with pity. It was hesitant, shivering with each move, but Serena welcomed it, offering it a place in her loving motherly arms.

She picked it up and let it sit on her lap as she found a chair and positioned it next to Ash's bed. She felt Noibat relax its tensed wings as it settled into her warm hands. It sat there with her, looking on with a smear of sadness. Wondering when its trainer would come back to it, wondering when it would be petted again, and when it would next be fed. Serena placed a hand on top of its head, and with her thumb stroked through its lilac fur, hoping to relax it, to let it know everything would be all right.

"Don't worry Noibat... Ash will be fine." She softly whispered, sensing it reacting positively to the motions of her thumb.

"He may be resting right now, but Ash is strong. He'll be back fighting again in no time." She tried to add a flare of confidence to her tone, but felt her throat become heavier again. She knew each word she said was one that she so desperately wanted to hear herself. She bit her tongue, holding her emotions in check. She wanted to stay strong. Ash wouldn't want to see her like this. She wanted to be petted, embraced by Ash's body heat and know that he was there with her again. Noibat's ears dipped, it wanted to believe Serena just as much as she wanted to believe herself. Doubts and fears continued to swarm her mind as she felt another headache beckon, but she had to keep on tucking away those anxieties. She was adamant that she would not give up. She continued to pet Noibat, holding it closer, hugging it, and letting it feel her comforting embrace.

"It's okay Noibat, I'm taking care of Ash, just like he'd take care of us, right? And of course, I'm taking care of you, too." She forced a smile, anything to make it happy again. Anything to feel even a glimpse of what it was like to smile once more.

"... We're all here for each other after all, right?" Putting on a higher pitched tone, she felt it bury itself further into her chest as it covered its face with its ears. She continued to lightly stroke it. Her voice was crackling, her throat swelling. She wanted to release her emphatic emotions and let the world know her pain, she just wanted Ash to wake up for her. She just wanted him back.

Noibat's breathing had started to become deeper. She sensed that its energy was close to running out, and that fatigue would soon catch up on the young bat. She lightly ran her index finger over its belly, tickling the child, listening for its cheerful chuckle. Hearing the very sound of innocence itself. How it had all become so complicated. How she wished it was simple once again, where she could lie back in bed to drift off to sleep ahead of another day of travelling with Ash and everyone.

She looked down at the laughing bat, enjoying its little game. It flailed its little limbs around as it felt the ticklish tingle from Serena's finger on its belly. In that moment she remembered to smile, to stay strong again. She saw those shiny eyes begin to shut.

"Sleepy now, huh?" She whispered as she began to cradle Noibat. Gently swaying it back to sleep. She saw those eyes almost fully shut, and leaned in close, extra close. Close enough so no one in the world could hear the secret conversation between mother and child.

"Do you think you could do something for me, Noibat?" Her soft words graced its ears. It gently purred back to respond. It took an interest in its mother's secretive request. She made the action of scanning around the room, letting Noibat know that she would utter words that no one else was allowed to hear. She guarded her mouth, and leaned in to whisper.

"Go and find Ash in his dream. He's in there somewhere, and right now he seems a bit lost. Go and find him, and bring him back here. Go for broke and fly higher than the sky wants you to! Don't give up until the end. Search long and hard..." She felt her chest tighten again. She placed a hand on her heart.

"... because I really miss him." The words had mercifully left her, and were received by Noibat. Its eyes fully shut, and it turned over onto its side, seemingly already in a deep sleep. It had embarked on its mission to find its trainer.

She watched as Noibat sailed away to sleep, and took her hand away from her heart and picked up its PokeBall. She recalled it with a beam of blue light, and sat there, alone. Pikachu had hid himself under Ash's hat, trying to hold on dearly to the last flicker of warmth from his trainer's favourite cap, leaving just her awake. Just her and Ash, and the backdrop of blackness.

His clothes were still scarred from the abyss of mud the group had been swallowed in. The white trim on his electric blue jacket had been scuffed by various debris, while his jacket itself was helplessly heavy from all of the rain it had soaked up. Surely the weight of it sitting on his shoulders was uncomfortable. She thought to herself how lying there in those soaking, dirty clothes could only make matters worse. There wasn't a lot Serena could really do with him still unconscious, but she made herself useful. She forced the issue. She had to make him comfortable in his bed.

Tentatively, she approached him, getting closer with each breath. The occasional thought of him suddenly waking up as she leaned over him began to tease her, only that in this situation, she wouldn't care at all. She would do anything for him to wake up. She continued on, climbing onto the bed, and placing her knees either side of his stomach. Leaning over, she attended to his battle-worn face. She took a handkerchief from her bag, and gazed at it for a moment. Everything between Ash and her had started with a simple handkerchief. As he lied there, cold and unconscious, she prayed that the handkerchief she had in her hands would be able to start everything once again, that it would be able to bring him back from his concussion. She had folded it neatly, and inhaled its scent to ensure it was clean and pristine. She saw Ash's muddy face, it needed her help, it was practically calling for it. She quickly scanned around the room to ensure she was definitely alone. No one was there, no one was watching. In a flash, she bought the handkerchief close to her lips, and placed a kiss on its soft cotton texture. From then on she set about wiping Ash's face clean, ensuring she reached all around his cheeks, right across his jawline, and over his forehead. Seeing his tanned skin glow with cleanliness once more made him appear that bit closer to her once again. It was the face of purity, the face of brave innocence; a face that previously knew no fear.

She blushed slightly; did that count as kissing him?

She reached for her hairbrush from her backpack. Usually it was strictly reserved for only her, as Braxien and Pancham both had their own special ones to use for when being groomed. She knew for certain that there would be no such thing in Ash's own belongings, so it couldn't be helped. She paused with the brush in her hand briefly, poking at the bristles. She had never recalled Ash doing anything to his hair at all. Apart from the spontaneous afro everyone suffered after an explosion from a Clemont invention, Ash's hair was always the same. She felt a slight tinge of jealously. To her, it was gorgeously luscious, thick raven hair. So thick she wanted to bite it off and chew it.

She reached forward, and stuck her brush into the labyrinth of his thick hair. Realising how difficult it would be to manoeuvre, she immediately wished she hadn't. She yanked at the brush, refusing to budge as it got caught. It was like his hair had immediately gripped the brush. At least _something_ was alive. She began to pull more aggressively, becoming irritated that her very own hairbrush was stuck inside Ash's messy hairdo. In that very moment, after another harsh pull, she felt a jolt. Beneath her legs, his stomach suddenly tensed up, his fingers stretched out, and a long gasp of air sailed out of his mouth. He had reacted. His fingers relaxed again, his stomach sunk. Even for just a moment, he was there. She looked down below her in shock, her heartbeat was racing. She put another hand over his chest; his was too. Two hearts, both pounding in sync. A hint of happiness danced within her, and then a chuckle. He may have suffered a serious concussion, but even under these circumstances, Ash still didn't like being groomed. Their hearts were beating in sync, somewhere, he was there. Somewhere, there was a connection between the two.

Spurred on by the glimpse of a revelation, she continued to groom him. She didn't know if her weight was bothering him at all, but after that reaction, if anything it felt like a good thing. She spent a few moments carefully untying each strand of hair from the bristles on her brush, before zipping it back up into her backpack. His face had been restored to its formerly vibrant self. Now for those clothes. His jacket felt disgustingly awkward to wear. A weight not worth bearing even when unconscious. He was lying on his back, and so the task of removing it meant she had to attempt to lift him up. She lifted his left arm, and pulled it out of the sleeve. She wanted to test her luck, where she held it in the air, and let it drop to check, just in case by the slightest of chances he was really unconscious beneath her.

It fell to the mattress like a rock.

She breathed a sigh of disappointment.

Over to the other arm.

She once again pulled it out of the sleeve, and held it close to her. She laid out his hand onto hers, comparing their sizes. Her hand was miniature in comparison to his, although it was hidden away by those thick, rugged gloves. He didn't need those. Now wasn't the time for dressing like a brave hero. She pulled at them, feeling the threads rip from his skin following where they had been previously stuck. He must have been sweating, they were tough little items. She held his wrist tightly, and pulled each glove off, feeling his skin breath. She laid out his hand onto hers once more, this time feeling the fragile, exposed skin that she never usually got to see. It was adorably tender. She squeezed around his fingers, and glanced up occasionally checking to see if he was really looking. Each fingernail was surprisingly well trimmed. More impressively he seemingly managed to not develop the habit of biting away at his nails. Maybe he had more vanity than he cared to ever mention. Still though, as she found herself absorbed in gazing at his hands, she forgot about getting the soggy coat off from him. She had sorted the sleeves, and ensured it was fully unzipped. She shuffled up to his neck, and pulled at full strength to get the back of the jacket from under him. She heaved, straining her arms at the sheer weight that it had accumulated, until she finally whipped it away from him. It was completely drenched. She felt uncomfortable just by holding it. She held it on the tips of her fingers, and carried it away, hanging it on the back of a wooden chair.

She returned back to her patient, feeling like a true Nurse Joy rather than the one she simply dressed up as before. Ash needed to be fully comfortable in his bed. The look of him still wearing his shoes, especially with the mud still dripping from the soles definitely had to go. She hesitantly approached his feet, and loosened the tongue on his trainers. Pulling at them required less effort than his jacket; they slipped off quite easily. His skin could at last breathe, he could at last feel the warm temperature of the room without those wet clothes damaging him any further. She rolled up his trousers to his knees, and then stood back in satisfaction that he was now dry and a lot more comfortable than before. Although, surely lying flat on his back couldn't have felt too good. What if his back locked? The thought made her cringe, especially if Ash was to wake up in a shock. It could be terribly painful. She climbed over him once more, and slotted her arms underneath his biceps. Using the strength of her arms and elbows she pulled him upright, and leaned him against the wall. She place an extra cushion by his neck to prop him up. Even if he was still absent from her, and not around to appreciate it, she felt a flush of joy from being able to look after Ash like this. She then tucked him into the duvet, making sure it was extra tight around his body to keep him warm during the night. If only he could appreciate being snug like that at the time, maybe she could earnestly smile again. The reality was that her crush was still trapped away from her, lost somewhere in his own consciousness. Hopefully Noibat was calling for him now. Maybe he would move again. She eagerly anticipated the next time he would show a glimpse of life. It bought her excitement, hope that he would be returning to her soon. She sat back down closely by his bedside, and tried to think positively. It had been hours since the storm, the night was now advancing into the early hours of the morning. She repeated to herself that a good night of sleep would do him a world of good. Maybe that's all he needed. Maybe it was just a brief knock, maybe he would arise triumphantly in the middle of the night, and greet her with a relieved grin again. She smiled; she would love such a moment. She thought on. Maybe he would awaken by her side, and realise after all the care she had given him just what she felt. Maybe this would be the catalyst in connecting their feelings. She felt his heartbeat once more and grinned- they were still in sync.

She let out a yawn, feeling herself tiring. She thought how a good night's sleep would do her good too. It had been quite simply a tragic day. Autumn had vanished, and so had Ash. Yet she wouldn't let herself stay down about it. She anticipated his big awakening in the morning, where the group would gather around with the Pokemon and cheer in joy. It was like waiting for Santa to come, only in this case it was Ash. She waited for him to return, so he could light up her world once more. More and more she made herself believe he would wake up soon. Whatever she could do to keep herself smiling, whatever she could do to make her feel like Ash was close. She just wanted him back.

She leaned over him, knowing her eyes would drop off to sleep at any moment. Similar to how she stroked Noibat, she placed a hand over the top of his forehead, and stroked gently across his skin with her thumb. She felt warm being this close to him. He was just sleeping. And she was just awake. There really was no use worrying about him. Ash was there, right in front of her; gradually resting himself back to normal; fighting his own battle.

She had an opportunity like no other. Having already groomed him, propped him up and washed him, she decided to take her reward for her efforts. After all, she was alone.

She leaned in, bringing her face close to his. She felt the breath from her nostrils blow over the tiny hairs on Ash's face.

She shut the world away from her. At this very moment it was just Ash and her. No rain could fall between them.

She opened her mouth, and began to whisper to him.

"You may be soundly sleeping right now but...  
that's okay.  
You've had a long day.  
A tough day.  
I'm sorry for blacking out on the cliff back there...  
I should have been more careful.  
… I should have been more careful for your sake, too.  
I couldn't catch you, Ash.  
For that I'm really sorry.  
But hey, I know you're strong.  
I know you won't ever give up.  
I know you'll wake up.  
I want you to know that,  
right now,  
I'll be with you for every moment.  
Watching over you,  
caring for you,  
and of course for all of your Pokemon.  
They miss you...  
I miss you.  
But I know you'll wake up for us.  
I know you will."

She whispered close to his ear, and felt nerves swell up in her stomach. Did she really utter such heartfelt words directly to his face? Inside, her emotions swirled with the tension. Almost ironically, just inches apart from his motionless face, she couldn't feel more alive. Being close to him felt... just right.

She leaned in closer.

For a moment she dropped the nerves, and acted to her heart's content.

She pressed her lips against his forehead, feeling her emotions sink into his soft skin. If only he was there to realise. She kissed him; conveying affection in the place where he probably felt trapped, as his mind struggled for consciousness. In that very moment, just a glimpse of her inner feelings had sizzled out onto Ash.

"Sweet dreams, Ash." She whispered once more, before pulling away, and resting her head on the mattress. She would remain by his side for the rest of the night, sleeping soundly with the hope and belief that he would finally be awake by the morning.

Her eyes felt heavy, all the tension in her muscles relaxed. She was sailing, sailing off to sleep, sailing away from the cruel sea of blackness that was flooding Route 16 outside. She was sailing away, hoping that she would return to autumn again, and return to Ash's side.

Her heart throbbed, she felt herself longing. Yet she drifted away to sleep in anticipation that he would awaken by the morning. Spurred on by her belief, she continued waiting.

She was waiting for the moment that he would finally return to her.

She felt as if she could sense it;  
surely he would be awake by the morning.  
Surely he would awaken to her, where there was so much that she wanted to tell him.


	7. The Waiting Game

_**Chapter 7- The Waiting Game**_

The early hours ticked on, and throughout every passing second the rain continued to fall. Not once did it show any signs of easing.

It kept on falling. Drowning golden leaves and bloating ageing trees.

Time continued advancing, until the morning stumbled past the night.

Light began to break through the fog and clouds. Somewhere, the sun was shining, but as a new day dawned, it wasn't shining on Mélancolie Path.

Serena strained to lift her neck up from where she had been resting her head on Ash's mattress. Her back ached, and she had a horrible morning taste in her mouth. She stretched her spine as light crept in through the window.

Ash hadn't moved.

Nothing had changed.

It didn't even feel like a new day. The rain still fell.

It was more of a white night than a new morning. She still felt isolated.

A chilly wind whistled through the open window, the weather was still out there biting.

Ash was still there, in the same position from when she had fallen asleep. It turns out one night's rest wasn't enough. She felt her hopes disappear once more. Stumped, and frustrated, she stretched her back and cusped her hands together, watching on at Ash, still there, still not moving.

She saw Pikachu still sleeping by his side. Pikachu too refused to give up, knowing Ash and him had overcome so many problems in the past that surely this one couldn't defeat them. Yet Serena felt drained. A day had passed since he fell, since the incident, but it felt like much longer. She knew the strain of waiting would catch up on her. She felt completely rid of all energy.

She continued to stare at Ash's body, zoning out into a daydream, drifting away from the dreary daylight that polluted her eyes. For now she saw and felt nothing. Slipping into the very back of her mind, she wondered if there was still more that she had to do.

From behind Pikachu's round body popped up the head of Noibat, those yellow eyes tried to camouflage into its friend's yellow fur, but Serena snapped away from her senses, seeing Noibat tentatively edge towards her. It had rebelliously escaped from its PokeBall during the night, just to watch over its trainer, while Serena settled into her sleep.

She offered out a hand.

"Morning, Noibat." She said softly.

It picked up its paces and ran straight back to her lap. Those big innocent eyes looked back up at her, they bared an expression of guilt. Nevertheless she began to pet it once more.

"Couldn't find him, huh?" But at least the baby bat tried.

Her strokes became more tender, deeply rustling through its short fur.

"Well... maybe he's still trying to find his own way out." She tried to console its disappointment, hoping the words would reflect back at her. It seemed Noibat was also taking traits from Serena. Maybe it did really see her as a parent alongside Ash. They both bared the same disappointment from pinning their hopes, both hoping they would be able to bring him back, both adamant that they would be there for him.

She leaned over, holding Noibat in her lap, and placed a hand near Ash's heart.

Still beating; still there.

Their wait had to continue. Yet that was all she had. She leaned in closer, placing her ear onto his chest, listening for the blood flow under each beat. Knowing that inside, everything was still working.

She closed her eyes, and let the sound of Ash's heart fill her mind; until the sound of stumbling footsteps in the background cracked her peace.

"Good morning, Serena."

She flinched, shooting up from the sudden surge of words flying towards her. It was Clemont, rubbing his eyes from where they struggled to open. He too had endured a rough night. Even for him, turning over in his bed and seeing Ash wasn't there was unnerving. He had become so used to the sight of the raven-haired trainer being by his side, it felt almost unnatural having him not there. The feeling began to sink further into Clemont this morning. There was no one to rally the group and force him to stretch his muscles ahead of training. There was no eruption of energy; there was nothing.

Serena turned around, instantly realising that Clemont too was in a bad shape.

"Morning, Clemont..."

"Did you sleep well?" Even now, he was trying to be polite.

"Not at all... did you?"

"I too endured a rough night." Words meant nothing, they could immediately tell just by looking, and feeling the lack of energy in the room.

"Where's Bonnie?" Serena asked, she was usually up before her big brother, usually she came close to matching Ash for energy in the mornings.

"She didn't want to get out of bed yet." Worry struck Serena. It was bad enough to feel down after the events of the past couple of days, but for Bonnie to be suffering like this was terrible. She must have been really struggling to cope.

"So... What are we going to do today?" Clemont seemed swift to change the subject, like he too wasn't comfortable with it. The truth is, he had no plan at all for what to before Ash would wake up. It was the first time he had been in a situation, and like the rest of the group, he didn't know how to cope.

Serena turned back to Ash.

"You two don't have to worry, I'll stay here and watch over Ash." She firmly said, reiterating her intentions.

Clemont felt her definite tone.

"... Don't you want to get some fresh air outside?" But he still had his concerns. There was very little to do with the rain still falling. Serena took a glance at the window, and returned the look to Clemont. He lowered his head, knowing the group really were caved in.

"Well... When the rain eventually does stop, I will go and take Bonnie out fishing for a while. Hopefully it should take her mind off things."

Smart thinking from Clemont. Relaxing was just what the group needed, yet Serena recalled her worries at the table with Finn the day before, knowing she couldn't go a second without knowing how Ash was doing.

Clemont eventually returned to his room, while Serena sat there, letting time tick on by. She remained in her pyjamas, and didn't move. Just sitting there watching over him, while stroking Noibat, and making sure Pikachu was comfortable by his side.

Daybreak; and the rain eased. Moisture loitered in the air, but eventually the relentless rain had stopped. Serena heard Clemont's calls for Bonnie to get ready, as he prepared a fishing rod.

She heard Bonnie slowly shuffle herself into the room, dreading the sight of Serena sitting there, waiting for Ash to wake up. She had a face too white for words.

"... Will he eventually wake up..?" Her youthful voice quietly murmured from the doorway. Bonnie had began to doubt. Confused, and distressed in the situation; she needed guidance; just like everyone, she needed a firm way of being reassured. Serena always played the role of the big sister, and even in moments like this she had to keep strong for her. Instead of getting flustered, she thought about it, putting Bonnie's doubts into perspective. She needed a reason to smile. She needed a reason to believe.

"Come here." She whispered, calling over the younger of the Lumiose siblings. Bonnie ran over, intrigued with what Serena had to say.

"Put your hand here." Serena lightly placed a hand on Ash's chest. Bonnie followed, placing her small hand next to Serena's right on top of his heart.

Serena looked up at Bonnie with a flare soaring through her cerulean blue eyes.

"Can you feel it..?" She pressed the question. Bonnie nodded back.

"That's Ash right in there. This is his heartbeat. This is what's telling us that somewhere deep down, he's fighting. Just like he always does." Serena spoke with conjured up confidence, just to see that smile return to her surrogate younger sister's face. Just in that moment, a flicker of belief was visible on Bonnie.

"Bonnie? Let's go!" Clemont called from downstairs. Bonnie started to make her way out of the room, but stopped on the doorway, and looked back around at Serena.

The honey-blonde girl winked.

"Never give up until the end, right?"

Bonnie grinned, and ran out to join her older brother.

Serena had been repeating that phrase religiously to herself constantly over the past two days. She just hoped that the eventual end wasn't worth giving up on. She saw out of the corner of her eye the two flashes of yellow make their way out onto the clonking wood of the fishing shack. She saw it as a welcome opportunity to calm down amongst the stress, but it wasn't for her.

"Braxien, Pancham, come on out." She limply tossed both PokeBalls up, and allowed her two performing partners to sit by her side. Pancham sat on her shoulder, keeping a close grip as the two observed ahead. Braxien snuggled into Serena's arm, trying anything to comfort her as her eyes remained in that fixed stare forward.

"I guess both of you already know what's up..."

Her performing duo had become accustomed to that particular gaze, a gaze only present when Ash rippled through her cerulean eyes.

She instinctively felt her hand begin to run through Braxien's soft and thick fur. Knowing she could share absolutely any thought with both of her Pokemon, she began to speak. She was about to dwell into secrets, now that she was completely alone with them.

"Do you two think... Ash would appreciate me watching over like this?" She asked with a lingering doubt.

Braxien nodded in approval, while Pancham poked at Serena's shoulder with an assertive 'yes'. At last some answers that she _wanted_ to hear.

"I wonder if he'll ever awaken to notice..." The thought felt fragile as it slipped from her lips, dwelling into a timid melancholic tone. Pancham continued its eager poking to encourage her, while Braxien gave a long gaze into Serena's eyes. They exchanged feelings. Connected by their bond. They had been together since the very start of her journey. Braxien knew Serena better than almost any one else. It knew what she had hiding in that heart of hers.

Serena clenched a fist; accepting the reality.

"You're right... I have to _make_ him notice. He has to know I will be here the whole time, watching over him. I can't leave him like this." She tensed up.

"If only he would wake up." Braxien and Pancham felt Serena begin to shake, suppressing even more raw emotions inside her. Braxien put a paw around her back, while Pancham slid into her lap.

No tears, just remaining strong for him.

Outside, Clemont and Bonnie both sat on the edge of the small wooden pier, dangling their legs near the calm water. The rain had provided them relief, but the sky was still grey. The sun still shined in a direction that neglected Route 16.

Bonnie kept still, not uttering much to Clemont as he quietly pondered by the lake.

"Brother... just tell me. How long will it be before Ash wakes up?" She sent the question to him, hoping he would have a definite answer, regardless of whether she would want to know it or not. Clemont put his fishing rod back on its stand, and took his glasses off, pulling out a cloth to clean them, where he began to explain.

"Concussions can vary in severity. They can range from being short periods of sleep to days, weeks, possibly even months of unconsciousness. There really isn't a definite way of saying. If anything... it doesn't look promising. He suffered quite a fall. He won't be back to normal any time soon." He felt guilty at breaking the reality to his little sister, another difficult to digest lesson on her travels. She dipped her head, and concentrated ahead on the waters.

It was a slow session on the lake, neither sibling knew what to say. Supporting each other was a difficult task when they both held the same doubts and fears. There was no way of telling when Ash would wake up, or if he would even wake up at all. Clemont gulped at the thought, but continued fishing, anything to ease his mind.

The day dragged. Not that it ever felt like a day to Serena. Ever since the fog descended, she felt as if she was caught up in long stream of seconds, none with any relevance to each other, none with any meaning. She felt time itself move away from her, as the hours passed. Bonnie would occasionally come in and sit by her side, but little conversation followed. Clemont would pass meals to her throughout the day, making sure she didn't forget to eat, making sure the group stayed physically nourished in the testing times.

Without knowing, the night drew closer. Another autumn night where the light dimmed, and the darkness breathed over, cooling the temperature. She felt no change, nothing worth breaking her gaze at Ash for. Sadness worked its way back into her. Sitting there in her pyjamas all day, she had no place to go. She felt as if she belonged by Ash's side throughout his recovery. If her feelings were that strong, then she had to ensure she would always be there, right until the very end.

Clemont passed through again, this time informing Serena that he and Bonnie would be going to bed once more. She bid them goodnight, experiencing a strange sense of deja vu, feeling as if she had only just said goodnight to them yesterday like it was a few moments ago. Time had deserted her, but once again she was left alone just with Ash, and his Pokemon.

Pikachu stood up. Strangely it was the first time he had made a movement all day. He sat there opposite Serena, wishing for any movement from his trainer. He had a tired look in his eyes. He too looked drained from playing the waiting game with Ash. The yellow mouse made his way over to Serena, carrying his sleepy eyes, he joined the rest of the Pokemon in settling on her lap. He too wanted to be babied, to be loved when a feeling of blankness had descended in the room.

She saw him, in those deep black eyes. Pikachu was feeling lonely without Ash. This was the longest the two had ever been apart, and it was taking its toll.

She tended to him, rustling through his bright yellow fur. Where he had been tired and sad came the small hint of a purring sound in response. Pikachu always felt comfortable with Serena. She began to think, Ash and Pikachu were really so similar. Pikachu was basically Ash, but as a Pokemon. Maybe Pikachu knew what would go through the raven-haired boy's mind.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about, huh Pikachu..." She began to softly speak.

"Pika Pi..." He sighed in response.

"I wonder if he can hear our voices right now..."

Her tone had slipped back into melancholy, as Pikachu's ears dipped in front of her. Braxien tried to reassure her once more with an arm around her back. She looked around at Braxien and Pancham. They were her two closest partners, but right now she needed to consult Pikachu. She felt like only he had answers that she could accept and wanted to hear. With a sense of guilt sitting inside her stomach, she reached for both of their PokeBalls.

"Thank you, both of you, but please, take a rest for now." She beamed them back to their PokeBalls, and then recalled Noibat too. Once again it seemed sleepy, but this time she felt like a parent protecting her child from serious discussions; shielding it from the truth. She needed to be alone with Pikachu. She needed to be able to sit there and talk to who knew Ash better than anybody else.

She took a deep, sharp gulp. She felt a hint of nerves creep in as she looked into those deep black eyes to address him.

"He'll wake up, right Pikachu?" She asked with a tone of anxious doubt.

Pikachu looked up, and stared deeply at Serena's worried gaze. He set out to rally her with confidence, knowing his trainer would come back to his senses again soon. Pikachu too was playing the waiting game, but never doubted for a second. Serena grinned, and laid a hand over Pikachu again to stroke him. "Cha~!" He purred, enjoying every stroke from her soft hands. Pikachu rekindled the confident flare that Ash always had in him, just for that moment she felt his aura radiate from Pikachu. She kept smiling, feeling grateful that Pikachu was with her during the moment.

"I hope he wakes up soon, huh Pikachu?" She said in a lighter, more lively tone as she lay a hand over Ash's stomach. Pikachu looked back up at Serena in confusion, tilting his head.

She began to pat it, hearing the sound of a hollow gut that hadn't been fed recently.

"Can you imagine how hungry he's going to be?" She added with a laugh, Pikachu joined in, chuckling at the thought of Ash feasting to his heart's content after such a long sleep. It was almost a scary thought, the accumulation of all that hunger would probably be enough to eat a Pokemon Centre out of business.

She revelled in the light-hearted moment with Pikachu, feeling a sigh of relief release as for once after what felt like an eternity she was able to laugh. In worrying, anxious times, laughter really was the best medicine. She was glad Pikachu was there, he always seemed to have an understanding when it came to matters concerning Ash.

She relaxed into her chair, and once again began to ponder. If Pikachu really did understand, then maybe he knew exactly what Ash thought of her, and whether the raven-haired trainer was as dense as he was made out to be. She awkwardly looked around, and wondered just how it could be so difficult to confront a Pokemon, but as she looked at Pikachu she felt slightly apprehensive. On her lap was Ash's partner since the very start of his journey; his best friend. She knew what best friends could be like, they could be protective, and the one thing she didn't want to do was spoil her close bond with Ash.

No, surely not; Pikachu wasn't over-protective.

She tried to dismiss the worrying thoughts that fuelled her doubts.

She could trust Pikachu, just like he knew that he could trust her.

Surely it was worth asking a few questions, as the night lingered on. A tinge of desperation beckoned; she just needed someone to relate to.

"You know Pikachu sometimes I wonder- wait no it's silly..." She began a sentence only to abruptly halt it, as she twirled her short honey blonde locks around her fingers. Pikachu once again offered that confused look, before smiling again and patting her arm in encouragement with those tiny little hands. He seemed perfectly content with whatever Serena was going on to say, although maybe it was a reflection of Ash's open, and sometimes dense personality.  
"Oh, it's nothing really!" She tried to dismiss the claim that she wanted to proceed with. Games were being played.

Pikachu began to prod at her arm, his child-like anticipation was naturally rising.

"I just sometimes wonder... Yknow..." But Pikachu didn't know. He was still confused at what Serena was trying to convey. He leaned his head forward, filling her eye-line.

"... If he has ever noticed." Pikachu's prodding stopped, as he felt Serena's increasing heartbeat begin to push against his back. She tensed up, but still Pikachu couldn't work out what she was talking about.

"Oh Pikachu... You too?" She asked in a condescending tone, slightly disappointed that Pikachu too was oblivious to what she was clearly sending signals about.

She pulled Pikachu into her arms, hugging him as she began to speak. She felt her emotions brim from her throat to the tip of her tongue. No, she couldn't spill everything now. Was Pikachu even safe with such information?

"Has Ash ever... 'liked' anyone?" She asked, her voice crackling at the prospect of the dreaded question. She asked it purely to set the scene, but wished to shy away from any potential horrors that Pikachu knew about. Pikachu gave a blunt look, partly saying that he didn't understand, while also conveying that it was never in that sense.

"Does he even know how to 'like' someone?"

Many questions were now being fired at the confused yellow mouse. He scratched his head, unsure whether or not he could vouch for his sleeping friend in this respect.

"Oh never mind..! This is Ash after all; I guess he hasn't ever noticed anything."

She tried to laugh off the notion, but a slither of sadness slid from her mouth, and quietened the atmosphere. Once again the rain had begun to fall outside, and the gentle tapping on the window only served to highlight how silent the room had fallen. Pikachu felt her mood drop. He turned around to face her, and immediately noticed the rippling waves in those sad blue eyes.

"Maybe he'll never notice." She then added. Pikachu remained confused, but pushed her to elaborate, wanting to know what was troubling her. She tried to hold back the heavy tear drops, gaining weight from the previous emotional days.

"Oh Pikachu I'm sorry to be like this. I just... really want him to wake up." Her voice was gentle. Pikachu felt the tenderness from her beating heart.

"I miss him, and I don't want him to leave us all without getting the chance to tell him."

Pikachu grew eager for her to tell, to say what she seemed to be hiding away so secretively. He climbed onto her shoulder, like he would do with Ash, to comfort her. She knew she could tell him anything, at this moment Pikachu was there to listen.

"I'm just really worried; and right now there's a part of me missing without him. I just feel empty, but the thing is, there's nothing else I would rather do right now than remain by his side each day until he wakes up. I don't mind washing him, changing his clothes and making sure he's comfortable. I just want to be here by his side." She began to dive into her deepest thoughts. She really could support Ash in any way, she knew she was happy at his side. Only in the most dire of situations had she come to notice; he really was so much more than a friend. Even now, she felt a connection to him that was different to any other person she had ever met. Their heartbeats were always in sync. Maybe that's why she was led back to him. Maybe that's why she was the one sitting here caring at his side right now.

"Even now it has made me realise just how I strongly feel..." She turned to face Pikachu, with an expression white with worry.

Locking eye contact, there was no way out from saying it now.

She gulped, feeling her stomach sink.

"Pikachu... Will Ash ever realise that I like him?"

Her words cornered Pikachu, who took a step back, and opened his mouth slightly as his mind hurried to digest the information. _Now_ he was beginning to understand.

All emotion had deserted Pikachu's face. She cringed, knowing this was probably the end of the normal travelling relationship she had shared with Ash and Pikachu. He just sat there, on her shoulder, seemingly shocked.

"Pika..."

"Sorry; I guess that's just the way I've felt... You don't need to worry about it. F-forget it!" She quickly tried to retract her statement, covering it up in fear that Pikachu wouldn't react positively.

"Pi pika pi!" Pikachu's face suddenly flared up with energy. His tail spiked up, like he was almost ready for battle. He shouted at her face, a call full of energy. A call of sympathy, a call of belief.

"What..?" Serena was overcome with surprise. He continued to cry at her, surging his energy directly at her face. She felt an influx of Pikachu's spirit, the same feeling she would get from Ash.

"W-what do you mean?" She couldn't quite believe Pikachu's reaction, but he continued to sit there, leaning its head forward at her from her shoulder. A confident, courageous look with his tail and ears pointing upwards. He continued to lash strings of sentences at her, his breath crashing against her face. Maybe he couldn't comprehend just was 'liking' meant, but he knew Serena had to make him consciously realise. He knew she harboured strong feelings.

"You mean... I've got to _make_ him realise?" Pikachu frantically nodded as Serena continued her questioning. It struck her that Pikachu had the exact same answer as Braxien and Pancham. She didn't quite know how, but maybe they had spoken about it before. Somehow, they both gave her the same response, maybe because in reality it was the right response. She knew however tough it may be, it's what she had to do.

Her head dipped.

"But how..?" She started to play with her fingers, pondering her previous attempts at trying show him how she really felt. Some of them ended with no success at all, while others just resulted in indigestion from eating too many cookies. She sighed once more, making him realise was much easier said than done. Pikachu this time jumped over her, sitting on top of her head and running about like Dedenne would with Bonnie. It was late at night, but his energy had come from absolutely nowhere. He jumped around the bed and onto her lap. She had been told by three Pokemon what she needed to do. It was time to stop doubting.

She stood up and faced Ash, still sitting upright in his bed. Just the sight of him lying there without motion was enough to feel her energy drain. She had pinned so many hopes, waiting was becoming ever the more painful. She had to find a way of sending her voice through the pulses in his heart. She had to find a way for him to hear her. She had to find a way to make him notice she was there. She leaned in close, and felt the rhythm of his heartbeat once more. She placed a hand over his chest.

It was beating faster than usual.

Something was happening deep inside.

Maybe he _could_ hear her.

Whatever it was, she would let him know she was there still.

His heart raced, it seemed hurried, rushed, and possibly even scared. Maybe Ash was truly coming into touch with fear for the very first time. Was it fear? She really don't know, and deep down, maybe Ash didn't either.

Love and fear; you could be excused for believing they were the same.

She continued to listen to him. His chest gently rising and falling with each slender breath, gradually becoming more rapid with each heavy heartbeat.

"Hey." She whispered, sharply sending her voice soaring across his body. She gently pressed her hand into his chest.

"It's going to be okay. I'm still here." Her tender voice rustled his raven-hair.

"Just rest now, don't be afraid." She began to feel like a guardian angel, soothing Ash in his recovery. A yawn tried to escape from her. She was becoming tired, and was fatigued from another draining day. She gave in to her fading muscles, and let her head rest on Ash's chest. She faced Ash, and felt his body become warmer. It definitely felt more comfortable than yesterday. Maybe she really had helped the previous night. The sound of his heart knocking on her ears bought her comfort, throughout the night she would know he was there. As she felt her eyelids become heavier, her whispering voice had once last call for Ash.

"Please Ash, if you could do one thing for me... Please wake up. I really do miss you." Her voice drifted towards him, soft, and tender. Quite possibly they were words that Ash felt strongly. She felt her eyes almost fully shut, until the sensation of her head being buoyed by his rising stomach tapped her awake again briefly. In that moment, Ash released a huge sigh, she sunk with his declining diaphragm, and then locked her attention on him, as his head suddenly tried to jerk forward. He seemed to be trying to reach something. The slightest of movements, the heaviest of breaths; he was there. He was with her. She was with him. His movements soon stopped, but she was satisfied. She knew he was fighting back. She allowed herself to melt into his chest, as she set out on another night by his side, waiting for her crush to come back to her.

On the warmness of his body heat, she relaxed into a much more comfortable night than the one before, but come the morning she wasn't ready to wake up. She was still drained of all energy; both physically and emotionally.

Neither had moved during the night. Serena remained warm and snug on his chest, this time with his heart beating at a more steady pace; it seemed her words and presence had brought him calmness.

The same could not be said for the Lumiose siblings however. Once again they both stumbled out of bed, only this time it was less of a task for Clemont to drag his sister outside. They edged into the room, where to their dismay, saw Ash still there unconscious, while to their surprise, saw Serena resting her head on him, still asleep. Her face was pointed away from them, as she remained in the direction of where Ash was lying. Clemont and Bonnie briefly watched on in silence. They both felt their emotions swell up, Serena really did mean it when she said she would be with him until he wakes up. A tinge of guilt rustled at Clemont. He felt as if he should be doing more to help out, yet Serena was adamant; he felt it would be best to leave her to it.

"Serena really cares about Ash, doesn't she." Clemont muttered to his younger sister. He couldn't lie in thinking that as a family he felt a sense of pride at their great efforts to help each other.  
"You really don't get it, do you brother?" Bonnie's voice had an unsettling volume to it. It jolted Clemont, who couldn't understand the faithful smile she was wearing as she gazed up ahead at Serena. He adjusted his glasses.

"Well, she cares a lot, right?" He was stumped, as they both looked ahead at her, still asleep with Ash, still waiting, still hoping. Bonnie enlightened the moment, sensing her affectionate feelings from afar.

"Yeah but... can't you see? It's obviously so much more than that."


	8. Longing, Loving

_**Chapter 8: Longing, Loving**_

She was a ripple, in a sea of black. Gently dwelling in what felt like nothing. Only the sound of her deep breathing was audible, with the vibration of what sounded like a beating heart settling in the background.

She had no vision of the realm she had found herself in, but it felt peaceful. She felt calm, like she was drifting along a stream of infinity itself.

She felt herself moving, but she could not move. She felt herself breathing, but she could not breathe.

She did not know where she was, but she did not feel the need to know. She let herself float in the black sea, letting the darkness caress her.

"S-Serena..?" A whisper from afar.  
A familiar whisper, but she saw nothing.  
"Serena..? You can wake up now."

What was that voice?

She wanted to hear it once more.

"Serena!" It sharply hissed. She felt her entire body jolted in a sudden surge of adrenaline. She felt herself falling, plummeting through the sea of darkness into depths far blacker than she could have ever imagined. Another burst of energy pounded at her, she flinched. Panicking over what was going on. She had fallen, and now felt the ground beneath her feet.

She looked up, the world around her was faint; the room was dark, but the bed was there. Ash's bed, but Ash was not there. She was lying on the floor, lying on her side, feeling bewildered. It didn't feel like the same room she had fallen asleep in.

She sat up, trying to look around, but her eyes could not focus on what she wanted to see. Nothing would reveal itself, just the empty bed, the bed she had been closely watching for days, hoping to see the raven-haired trainer unconscious inside of it awaken. She had the fixed image of him lying there motionless frozen in her for so long that the empty bed gave her a chill. Where was he? Where had Ash gone?

She scanned around the room frantically, trying to focus her eyes, trying to see what was happening. No Clemont, no Bonnie, not even Pikachu. The other PokeBalls too were seemingly absent.

Was this... the end of Ash's fight?

She crossed her legs on the floor and hunched her back over, then bringing her knees to her chest, and burying her head. She couldn't get comfortable, she couldn't keep still. The room felt too calm. Something was missing, in fact a lot was missing. She didn't have the mind to wonder, she just let herself sit there, letting her mind draw a blank.

"Serena... are you all right down there?"

That voice again, it approached.  
Nothing was making sense, except for _that_ voice.

 _His_ voice.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

She slowly edged her neck around. That voice was always unmistakable, because it was his voice. The one voice she had been longing to hear for so many melancholic days.  
"A-As- Y-you..." She stuttered in shock, words failed her.

Nothing made sense, but in that moment she felt nothing needed to.

It was Ash.

Standing there, boldly with his familiar outfit back on. He didn't seem to have a scratch on him. Strangely, his clothes looked pristine; the marks of the storm seemed scarce.  
He chuckled, scratching under his nose.  
"Yeah... I finally woke up!" His voice was cheery, he seemed back to his normal self immediately. She was stunned, there he was, out of literally nothing he stood. Alive, breathing, laughing; but she was too shocked to feel any emotion, she was in pure astonishment. Suddenly, he had returned.  
She opened her mouth, but words failed to arrive. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or scream.  
"I-I thought you were gone... forever!" Her throat stammered heavily. Surprise had enveloped all of her emotions. He stepped out of the darkness, and crouched down beside her, where she was still huddled tight.  
"Never give up until the end, right? All it took was a little rest after that fall, nothing serious." That assured confidence and flare came sprouting from his voice. It was so energetic, like she had heard it so many times before. He then got up and sat on the bed, and leaned back with his arms, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Besides, I need to get training for my next gym badge!" He added, before looking back down at Serena. The hairs on his arms stood on end, Ash's battling spirit looked to be once again ignited. It was the typical Ash she knew. Yet it still baffled her how he could recover so miraculously. She sat up, stretching out her back, to almost square up against him, despite being significantly lower down on the floor.  
"A 'little' rest? You were unconscious for days! Ash I..." She stopped herself, feeling her throat swell up at the accumulation of her raw emotions. Heavy, moist tears that had waited for a long time wanted to be released. Ash titled his head, wondering what was the matter with Serena.  
"I really thought I had lost you." The quiet but sobering words silenced her. He was so close to death, so close to never waking up again, and yet he was continuing like it was nothing? Were those nights watching over him really worth it in the end?  
"I missed you!" She added in a strong tone, exasperation was brewing inside of her.  
Ash looked down at her again, and gazed into her eyes. She felt seized in the moment, like she was unable to break eye-contact with him.  
"Yeah... about that." In an instant his typical energetic tone had descended into a soft, tentative mutter. He patted on the bed next to him, signalling for her to join him at his side.  
She slowly got up, wondering where their conversation was going, wondering what he could possibly be about to say.  
"... Pikachu told me." He continued, he faced the floor, his hat trying to cover his eyes. She leaned in closer at what he was seemingly uneasy about. Moreover, where even was Pikachu? More questions were being asked that answered.  
"About what..?"  
He paused, thought pondered.  
"About how you watched over me. Every night without fail." He clenched both fists.  
"I-"  
She had no time to speak, as he continued.  
"You changed my clothes, kept me clean, and ensured I was comfortable each night before falling asleep next to me. You also kept Pikachu and everyone happy too, you kept them believing. You kept by me the whole time."  
Silence fell between the two, before Ash looked up at Serena, and gazed into her crystal clear blue eyes once more.  
"... Why?" He asked.  
Her heart skipped a beat, and in that moment fell out of sync with Ash's. Instead it rampaged into a frenzy of panic. Could she really tell him why? Could she really repeat what she said to Pikachu, Pancham and Braxien? Would he understand? The doubts swarmed her once more. Each second stomped past. She felt herself flushing, her face turning crimson.  
Ash looked back at the floor.  
"Ah, it doesn't matter." But again, he looked up at her, and tried to stare directly into her eyes.  
"But thanks, Serena." He smiled warmly.  
"Oh no, it's fine, really. I suppose it was just natur-" Once again he cut off her words. He began to speak to the floor, almost like it was to himself. Something had definitely changed about Ash. Something was off, he very rarely broke eye-contact so frequently.  
"Noibat seems to really think of you as it's other parent now, huh...  
And Pikachu really trusts you... He seems to want us to stick together."

Maybe Pikachu really did explain everything to Ash. For once she felt herself relax slightly. Maybe this more tentative Ash was for the better. Maybe he was more emotionally in tune with himself. She let herself sink into the mattress, and leaned back, stretching out her arms. Maybe at long last she had regained her reason to smile.  
"Well... That's only if you don't object, Ash..." She played the tentative role this time.  
He now had a wider grin on his face.  
"Of course not! Actually, having you by my side all the time... it's awesome." The once cold and dark atmosphere had brightened. It was at that moment that she believed he had come back to her, that the ordeal was finally over. Maybe Ash was beginning to realise just how she felt, even if it was gradual. He too seemed more emotionally aware in himself, and maybe he too had feelings that he was previously not even aware of. Better still, she could safely believe it- she would always stick together with Ash.

He was the only thing she could focus on in the entire room, the rest had no meaning. It was nothingness. She was hooked on Ash, as the two sat there next to each other, smiling with satisfaction, and deep relief. Serena felt her eyes water, that feeling... She felt happy once more. There was nothing to wait for any more, for he was right there. He was back, and was by her side once more.

She felt it brimming, waiting to explode. Her joy, her relief.

Ash was back with her.

She had no care in controlling herself, she wanted to embrace the feeling of being overjoyed, to saviour what it feels like to be elated.  
She leaned forward, and opened out her arms, suddenly jumping forward to wrap her jubilated arms around his body, to squeeze him tight with relief.

She dived in to devour him,  
but there was nothing there.

She had leaned forward into nothing.  
She had gazed into nothing.

Her arms never missed their target,  
because there was nothing to ever hit.

There was nothing there.

The sound of thunder roared.  
 _It_ was back.  
This time angrier.  
This time louder.  
A storm had begun, and it flashed and howled and bellowed louder than her thoughts could ever imagine.  
The _storm_ was back.

She shot up- she was back in the room.  
The thunder was hammering against the window, trying to get in. The darkness was there, but she was exempt from it.  
She scanned around the room, her head darting at each angle. Pikachu was there, fast asleep, while a large collection of PokeBalls sat on the table.  
It was very early in the morning, and still very dark.

There were no lights on, but the darkness swarmed around her, like it was covering any light she had left.  
"A-Ash?" She called in distress, wondering where he had suddenly vanished to.  
Her heart-rate jumped, and from within had descended into chaos.  
She climbed to her feet, and scrambled to find the nearest light. The rain was clawing away at the window, dropping down like bullets in the sky. She felt the storm trying to break in; it threatened to destroy the entire fishing shack.  
She desperately clambered for the nearest light switch, and yanked at the dry, crusty string, aged through the years in a delirious rush.  
The room was now lit, but felt darker. She slowly looked around, and then looked back at to see Ash. He was still there. He was still asleep.

She collapsed to her knees.

"Don't tell me... It was nothing but a dream..?!" She buried her shaking head in her hands. None of it was real. Nothing Ash said had happened. Nothing had changed. He was still there, motionless, still without a conscience.

She felt her throat choke up with tears. She was being tortured. Even her mind was hurting her, leading her to believe she was in a world away from this mess. She couldn't believe it, she felt devastation in its purest form.

He lay there, motionless. Nothing but the blinking pulses within his heart, amongst the stinging silence at the dead of night. She could hear nothing. She could feel nothing. Two hearts that were merely inches apart, but were separated by infinity.

She sat by his bedside, like she had done for the whole night, and the night before, and waited. Waiting, hoping, wishing for the miraculous spark that would bring him back. She wanted to see those amber eyes gaze at her once again, she wanted to feel the energy radiate out from his tanned skin and raven hair.

She tensed, holding back the tears. She really wanted him back.

But it was no use. Ash was still a world apart, and she had been fighting her feelings for too long.

Thick, heavy tear drops gushed from her eyes, brimming and overflowing, trickling and streaming down her cheeks. They would drop off, and plummet onto the mattress, and onto the raven-haired trainer's chest. She felt the world press against her, ringing as many tears out as possible, drenching her in sorrows.

This time she threw her arms over him, holding on to him dearly, keeping him close and tight. She wrapped her arms around his waist, moving her body closer, climbing onto the mattress just so she could be by his side again. Why couldn't he just wake up? She had been emotionally driven too far. She felt desperation trying to growl within her. No matter how much she tried to extinguish it, the feeling flared furiously, she had no means of escaping it. She just really wanted him back.

No matter what he'd say, no matter what he'd do. She just wanted to hear his voice, hear his relief upon seeing Pikachu and his Pokemon once more.

She squeezed tightly onto his body, trying to warm herself, trying to make the biting cold go away.

Hope was becoming scarce. The more time ticked on the less she would feel that he was able to wake up. Maybe Ash was on his last legs, maybe this really was his final fight.

"Is this really it..?"

"Is this where I say goodbye to you... Ash?"

"How do you expect us to continue travelling on like this? Ash you can't leave us now!" She wailed, asking questions that no one would answer.

Looking up at his innocently fatigued tanned face, feeling across his cheeks, where those 'Z' marks sat.

He was drained, she was drained. She felt like a living shell, with what was left living trapped inside of the motionless boy in her arms. The more time withered on, the more she felt that she had lost herself, abandoned and trapped in the very place where she originally truly discovered herself. Her source of inspiration had faltered, and she now felt that she was fading with it; she felt herself fading with him. Three sleepless, tiring nights. The storm wanted her; sinking further into the mattress, she felt light headed, weak even.

"Ash... You can't go; not when there's so much I want to say to you."

Burying her tears down her throat, and wiping them off her cheeks, she picked up his hand, and held it tightly. Caressing it, warming it, holding it close to her heart. It previously had sudden moments where it would seemingly come to life, and make a grabbing motion. It was trying to grip something, something close. She pressed it against her chest, where her heart moved closer to the edge of her body, where he could feel it, where he could feel the rhythm, the pulses that came from her heartbeat.

"I'm still here, Ash.

… I'm still waiting for you."

She spoke softly to his hand, reassuring it she had not left, that she had not given up. On the verge of desperation, tortured by her draining energy, but still there, still fighting by his side.

She placed his hand back down onto his chest, and positioned it so that he could feel his own heart beating. Just the tiniest glimpse to himself that would assure him that he was still there, just lost within himself. Trapped in his own mind, whether he was, she pondered whether she was on her last chance to ever tell him just what she felt. How grateful she was, and just how much he meant to her. Maybe the chance would never come again.

No, such condemning thoughts were inappropriate, but they caught sight of a glimmer, and began to scream in her mind. She quickly threw both hands onto her head and shook away the thoughts.

He _would_ wake up. Even if it took another night, or even a week. She was on her knees at it was, hiding away from the claws of the cold, staying close to him. She felt as if she had already poured all that she had into him. Once again, she thought how everything the two had was trapped inside of his still body. She felt empty, and began to ponder just why.

She attempted to get Ash to tune into his heartbeat, and hear her voice. Both hearts were once again in sync. She took her moment.

"Ash... Did I ever tell you how...  
Um, how can I say it..?  
This'll probably sound a bit strange, but I want you to try and listen,  
and maybe, you'll understand."  
She took a long intake of breath, and began to speak.  
"When I found you,  
you had just heroically jumped from Lumiose Tower, and practically saved the day. I watched from my TV, shocked, and amazed. I recalled everything I had first felt in an instant. I just had to see you again. After we did meet, and after you took a while to remember me, I already felt overwhelmed by how strong you were. Your bravery, your courage... Your motivation.  
Previously I had been under my mother's intense tutoring, failing miserably at something I wasn't made for. It just wasn't me. Being able to feel just how passionate you were, and just why you held your dream so strongly, it was something I was inspired by. Every day travelling by your side, I felt it more, I felt more confident, and eventually... I was able to decide on my dream, and decided on who I was. That feeling... it came from you.  
I felt like I found myself."

She released a large sigh, she felt as if she had spoken a fair bit, but time seemed to slow down. The storm stopped growling, only the drizzle of rain, and the fog shrouding the surroundings remained. All the focus was on Ash and her; it was like time itself had slowed down to wait, to let her release everything she had up in her mind.  
"I could talk for forever, really I could, about each and ever moment that was special to me. Ever since we started travelling, you've made me feel special, like I am worth something. You kept believing in me, even when things didn't go so well. I never thought I would make such a terrible mistake in my first Showcase, and because it was the first time I had ever appeared on stage like that, everything came as a huge shock. It all happened in a flash. I felt bad, not only because I disappointed you, Clemont and Bonnie, but I quickly neglected you all shortly after. I was too caught in my own mind, my own disappointment, my own embarrassment. For a moment I felt like the failure who would fall off a Rhyhorn again each day. It was then, after I changed for something new, to restart and go for it again, I picked up your ribbon, the one you gave me, and thought about you.  
The reason I had gotten so far was because of you.  
The reason I'm here right now is because of you.  
The ribbon you gave me... Ash, I will wear it every day for as long as I'm standing, because it was from you, because it reminds me of everything I've ever achieved, and it was because you were by my side!  
It's my reason to continue, my reason to give it my all, to go for broke, and of course never give up until the end." She felt a slight smile, looking over at her ribbon, still attached to her clothes which were hanging over a nearby chair. She looked back at Ash, and tensed up. Shaking, the deeper she thought.  
"But Ash... The ribbon, I don't want it to be my last ever memory of you!" She cried, loudly, and tearfully. She didn't want it to become an item to remember him by, something to mourn over. She wouldn't be able to bear it, she wouldn't be able to cope with the last traces of the boy who she felt so strongly affectionate for being worn on her chest. She wasn't ready for it, she wouldn't be able to accept it. She was not ready to say goodbye.

She continued to talk to him, hoping that somewhere he would be listening.  
"It's one of the most important things that I will ever own, because it came from someone who is really important to me. Someone who I've... held feelings towards for so long."  
Looking at him, the boy who held everything she admired, who had everything she had fallen in love with.  
After being on the verge of giving up so many times, she could no longer hold it as a secret, not even from herself.  
"Will I ever even get the chance to tell you..?" She cried, pushing her head into his chest.  
She tried to get closer to him, to tap into wherever he may have the faintest glimmer of conscience.  
"Ash... Please don't leave without ever understanding."

She whispered while laying her head on top of his chest, feeling his heart still slowly working along, still listening.  
"I know it's never been something that you've known much about, or even cared for..."  
She tried to tune in further, to wherever he may be lying, wherever he was in the very deepest depths of his mind.  
"But I can't let you slip away, without knowing how it feels to truly like someone, to know fully how much they mean to you."  
She placed one hand on her heart, and the other on his.  
"To truly like someone, is to admire and support everything they do.  
To stand by their side, and keep them going strong.  
To lift them up when they're down, and to make them feel special.  
To make sure they know that they're important.  
When you truly like someone, you want to be close to them,  
closer than friends ever get.  
To be able to hold them tight, to be able to soothe their doubts and fears.  
To be able to say "it's okay" when all seems ruined, to be there for them when all seems lost.  
To truly like someone is to want to share yourself with them, and let them into your heart. To let them know and appreciate everything you are as a person."

Serena spoke from the very centre of her heart, leaving it open, to let him in.  
"But... When you feel like you want to go further than just sharing...  
When you want to give that person everything, and when you want everything back from that person,  
when you feel that you want to by their side for as long as time may pass,  
that's more than just liking someone.  
Ash, that's called love."

She wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Now you know what love really is, what it's like to mean that much to someone. Now you know... just how I feel.  
The truth is Ash... I've really liked you for so long.  
Although, they say when something is taken away, you only want it more.  
These past few days have felt like years, I feel like I let you slip away from me,  
and so I wanted to stay by your side the whole time.  
It was then I realised that I don't ever want to leave you.  
What I feel for you right now...  
I just wish I could say it to you.  
I just wish you were awake, so I can be by your side.

Then I can truly tell you.

I just hope you can hear me Ash,  
I just hope that you can hear my voice."

She felt a rush of every raw and throbbing emotion bleed from her. It was a release of everything, her last surge of energy. She had awoken in the dead of night, and was tempted into false belief by merely a dream. Her mind lingered on the thought of the moment he would wake up, even when asleep, she was hoping.

Time stopped waiting, and around her everything felt like it had sped up once again. The rain became heavier, the sky began sparring away at the earth below it once more.

She felt herself weakening further, giving into the heavy drawing of her eyelids. The blinds were being pulled over her conscience once more, sleep was calling, she needed it. Another draining day, and all of the woes of waiting. She was losing her perception, her emotions had weakened her too far. She outright refused crying herself to sleep, and scampered for one last cram of comfort before she would leave the night; she reached for his hand, and interlocked her fingers with him. A soul too tired for words only sobbed at the fatigue and despair of holding onto him ahead of another infinite night. He couldn't hear her words, but she prayed that he could feel the warmth of her hand. She tried to dry her tears, and held on especially tight, succumbing her lifeless body towards sleep, ahead of the unforeseeable morning.

Silence once again fell between the two in the room, asleep.

Just the slow, falling of rain, that dampened the world around them, drenching them further away from each other.  
The rain kept falling; it was dark, yet where warmth battled cold, light battled dark, and thus, hope battled sorrow.

He was a ripple, in a sea of black. Gently dwelling in what felt like nothing.  
But a voice, a voice had kept with him the whole time.  
He was lost, but it called. The voice was always there.

He had no vision of the realm he had found herself in, but it felt cramped. He felt alone, like he was drifting along a stream of infinity itself with no one around. He felt himself moving, but he couldn't move. He felt himself breathing, but he couldn't breathe.

Trapped, and dare he say it: scared.  
But the voice was always there.  
It soothed him, and calmed him.

As time passed, it became clearer, he could understand the words being said to him, but he couldn't make out who it was.  
A female voice, one that was familiar.  
He would continue to listen, even though it felt far.  
When he sensed it getting closer, he would use all he had to grasp towards it, to reach towards the voice.  
The exasperation overwhelmed him, each grasp too short, the voice would always feel distant again.  
He felt cold, and trapped, but the voice brought warmth.  
He felt himself fall further in the black void each time the voice faded, but then something changed. In the midst of the darkness, the vibration of what sounded like a beating heart settled in the background.  
In that moment he felt himself move, he was no longer falling, but standing.  
He looked around. The darkness was still there, but he had moved from his bed. Suddenly he could move, he could breathe. Suddenly he realised that as the voice stopped calling, for a brief moment he wasn't alone in the darkness.  
The voice was instead closer, in fact right in front of him.

It called his name.

His eyes focussed, and for the first time saw what was there.  
Nothing made sense, except for _her_ voice.  
She sat there by his bedside,  
just like she had been there the entire time.

It was Serena.

At last he wasn't alone, she had somehow found him. He sprinted, as fast as his legs that had only just returned would allow him, he ran towards the voice, he ran towards Serena.

Reaching out an arm, he once again made a grasp for her, reaching as far as his fingers would stretch, to be united with her once again.

But she vanished.

Back into the darkness, he was left there, alone.

He thought he could believe that he had escaped, he thought he could believe that he was back with his friends again.  
He continued to fall, but Serena's voice again returned. She refused to give up. He strained to listen, to tap in to every single word she bestowed upon him.  
She whispered words that he had never understood, but she was raw with emotion, choking on tears. She felt the sound of her beating heart speed up, and then he felt his join its tempo. He felt connected with Serena's voice.  
"What it's like to truly like someone"...  
"Love"...  
He listened closely. He heard her crying, he heard her repeat his name. He heard her speak of everything, reiterating that she could not give up on him.  
He couldn't leave her alone like that.  
She had waited, she had cared for him, she had tried to tell him everything.  
He wanted to return, no more could he allow her to cry. No more could he leave Serena, and all of his friends behind. He wanted to break out of the darkness, he didn't want to be alone.

He panicked, his heart beginning to race. He didn't know where to run, her voice had once again faded. He wanted to hear her voice again, he wanted to see her again.

He wanted to be with Serena.  
No more could he stay in there trapped.

He conjured up all of the energy and strength he could find, and bit through the darkness. He growled at the sound of the storm trying to cave him in, and began to sprint; cutting through the void of black, small in the dark world, but powerful as he rampaged through it.

He heard her heart beating once more, and surged towards it.  
He ran with all the energy she had given him,  
he ran to Serena.  
He leaped.  
He leaped with a hand outstretched as much as the muscle could bare, he scolded the strain and grasped one last time.  
He prayed his hand would be caught.

The sound of the beating heart became a vibration.  
He stopped falling.  
And silence fell once more.

On his chest he felt a weight, and in his hand warmness.  
He noticed his hand was being held tightly,  
discovering his fingers were interlocked.

He was no longer falling, for he had been caught.


	9. Realisation

_**Chapter 9: Realisation**_

A surge of blood rushed around his body, but everything was still. He felt his hand tightly gripped, and his chest pressed down into a soft, but firm mattress. He felt himself able to breathe; the air was thick, he could practically taste it, although his mouth was dry; not a drop of saliva was left in his mouth, and so with each gulp of air, the wind would send chills rustling through his throat. A despicably dry flavour settled in his stomach. He felt alert mentally, but physically he was completely drained of all energy.

He shuffled his body, the feeling had returned to all limbs; yet he was stiff, weighed down, and held tight.

A flex of each muscle, followed by a long, deep breath. He conjured up all the energy to believe. He conjured up everything he had to crack through the tired crust, to break through the thick mould, and for the first time in days, open his tired amber eyes.  
His sight was hindered by thick layers of moisture; he blinked rapidly, try to make the stinging sensation soften.  
The world that greeted him was blurred and hazy, dwelling as a faint background to the thundery night. He scanned around the room in confusion, trying to decipher where he was, and what was holding onto him so tightly.

He used his free hand to wipe the sleep out of his face. At last his eyes focussed.

One look, and he recalled everything.  
He didn't know why he was surprised.  
Hanging on tight, supporting him through each moment.  
Still there, sound asleep.  
It was none other than Serena.

She was lying over him, holding his hand close to her chest. She lay on her side, with an ear pressing against his heartbeat. She had a fatigued frown, and skin red raw from where tears must have fallen. Tears which had burnt into her skin, and left scars of her traumas suffered by waiting at his side for the past few days and nights. She was noticeably paler, and looked almost ghost-like. Her aura was weak, her body numb, she looked so desperately tired.

As weak as she looked, she held on, and she held on remarkably tight. Ash tried to pull his hand to see if she would move, but her fingers would not budge, they would not let Ash separate from her.

He gazed across at her slumbering body, she didn't look comfortable, although underneath her waist was another familiar sight. Pikachu was there too. He snuggled in close to Serena, looking satisfied, keeping warm. It seemed she had been keeping Pikachu close the whole time too.

He rubbed his eyes one more time. Nerves crept in. He was lying there, but this time shielded from the rain. Its sound tried to creep back into him, it felt disturbing. The sound tapped into his ears, and tried to lure him back into the fall, each slap against the window a claw attempting to claim him back into the cliff's black drop to the ground.

The rain was still relentless. It still refused to stop. But he had reason to relax. Serena was there, keeping him warm, keeping him comfortable, just like her voice always did. He had never thought she would stick by him like this, in fact he never thought anyone would ever be so concerned for him to such an extent. He was astonished; she must have been really worried.

He looked out of the window at the rain, and the darkness, and the null sense of life around him, trying to recall the words she had said to him. The more he remembered, the more he felt her sink into his chest, like his heart was melting, allowing her in. He never knew; he really had no idea she would hold on so strongly. He never thought to notice, after all, each day was effectively the same. He would venture out, make up ground on his route to the next city, and train his Pokemon along the way. It was something that had never entered his mind, not when battling and achieving his dream took up all of his internal space. Always looking forward, never before had he taken a full gaze to the side of him.

He began to realise the severity of the situation. His clothes were old and dirty. His trousers had been rolled up, while his blue jacket was hung over the back of a chair, with a huge puddle of water under it, dampening the wooden floor. He was enticed by a salty scent radiating from his own skin. He was bathed in his own dry sweat. The mattress had also been indented to match the shape of his body; he realised he had been lying there for quite a while, almost like the bed was attached to him. How long had he been there? He once again looked over at Serena.

She too looked in a bad way, which was a surprise considering she always ensured she was clean and fresh. Although this time she looked as if she had succumbed to the strains of sticking by his side. He hair was rough, clumsily pinned back at the fringe. The sorrow sleep around her eyes struck him. She really did wait for him. She really was there the whole time. He thought more deeply about her words.

The entire situation had shaken him. Recalling it all made his stomach cringe with dread. All he could remember was himself falling, hopelessly being tossed into the darkness, and then streamed along a sea of absolute nothing. He then stayed there for days. The world he was trapped in getting ever bigger, but Serena's voice was always calling out to him. He heard her cry, he heard her heart throb as she released each heavy word.

He always wanted to cry back out to her, yet at the time he had no voice.

He discovered that in this very moment, his mind wasn't on training his Pokemon. It wasn't on thinking about strategies. It wasn't even on battling.  
After days of being healed by the soothing tone of her voice, and fired up by the rawness of her bleeding emotions, he discovered his mind was on Serena.

He heard her voice. He saw her in a dream. He could feel her now.  
He was confused. He couldn't comprehend what he was going through.

He tried to think harder.

He tried to think what it would be like if she _hadn't_ had been there.

He remembered the darkness, the feeling of being tamed by the bellowing roar of the storm.  
Then he remembered the silence. The feeling of being alone.

No Pikachu, no Serena, no Clemont, no Bonnie, no one.

His temperature then soared.  
A sudden outbreak of sweat rushed from his skin. His heart raced, pounding at his chest. He gritted his teeth, his senses sharpening. Every sound was traced by his ears, while his eyes darted around the room, adrenaline had engulfed him with one huge wave. Enveloped in a delirious trance, he lost control of himself. His breathing was short and rapid. He was panicking. The thought of it. The thought of being alone.

His vision was fading, he felt himself blacking out, no matter what he tried to do he simply could not calm down. His heart continued to race away, he couldn't catch it. That falling sensation was returning, he felt the void awaiting to swallow him up once again.

It was then he felt the grip on his hand tighten further, it was then he once again realised she _was_ there. He wasn't alone.

"Serena..."

He uttered in the midst of releasing another heavy breath. He held her hand tighter, and felt his body ease back into the bed, with her head sinking further in his heart, slowing it down, calming him from his surge of panic.

Suddenly he felt at ease, he felt peaceful; and it was Serena who was the reason.

He couldn't exactly figure why, but he felt a small spark of comfort tingle inside of him. He realised he did not want to let go of Serena's hand. He felt safe with it. He let out a long sigh in relief. He was just happy that she was there.

His mind was beginning to think new thoughts, while his heart began to beat to a new rhythm. He felt a hint of concern, he didn't know whether he was still ill, suffering possible after-effects of his fall.

He couldn't figure out why the warmth from Serena's hand was so addictive.

He felt his body embrace the heat, a flare of energy rushing into his bones.

In fact seeing Pikachu so happy there, sleeping peacefully next to her... It felt like it was right. He felt a calmness, a sense of almost satisfied excitement.

He was no longer so cold, nor alone. His best friend Pikachu, and Serena were there for him. He then had another strange thought. One that completely baffled him. For the first time he looked at Serena, holding on snug to him, and realised that no matter how much he thought about it, he could not label her, nor see her any longer as just a 'friend'. Not even if he tried to, it just didn't fit, not any more. The notion had just collapsed; she was different, unique in a way he had never felt before. No light he had ever seen before matched the way in which he saw her now. He tried to think why. He then tried to think why he had woken up to think so differently. Surely he should be out of bed and rallying everyone up for another day of travelling? No, for once that didn't feel right. He looked back at the time on the cliff, where he rushed ahead, trying to beat the storm. The group were split up, but he insisted on still going. He insisted on continuing despite the elements refusing. Looking back, it didn't seem like such a good idea. He felt foolish, he realised he was solely responsible for the cause of all this concern, and all of the days of worrying, and fretting. His stomach sunk at the thought; even through rash decisions, Serena was still there. She still hung on to him, she even crawled to him as she was forced to face her greatest fear high up on the cliff. He made her scared, and then he made her worry herself sick with anxiety. He gulped, the realisation swelling his mind.

It was all his fault.

Yet she still stayed with him. She would never let go.

… Why?

Then he realised once again.

It could well be the same reason why he couldn't call her just a friend. He remembered her words.

" _When you truly like someone, you want to be close to them,  
_ _closer than friends ever get.  
_ _To be able to hold them tight, to be able to sooth their doubts and fears.  
_ _To be able to say "it's okay" when all seems ruined, to be there for them when all seems lost."_

Somewhere in his memory he had hung on to those words dearly. They stayed with him, and he was only just beginning to understand their meaning.

"Serena..." He called out softly.  
"You really stayed by me the whole time, huh." He began to speak, _his_ voice had returned to _her_. Now he would be the one to soothe her slumber, and dry the tears.  
"I-I don't know what to say to you." Words were slipping away from him.  
"I just can't believe after everything, you've stayed here with Pikachu and everyone." Guilt intruded his voice, stuttering as the thoughts of how long she had been waiting swirled around in his mind.  
"I'm sorry I made you go on that cliff... And I'm sorry I've made you worry like this." He felt his throat become heavy, he felt tentative, he was doubting, and confused. Yet it wasn't the first time these feelings had crept in around Serena. It was all coming back to him. He remembered tending to her when she fainted, helping her rekindle her senses, helping her to feel relieved by his side after that scare. He realised how fragile she felt in his arms, how delicate she was to him. He realised just how important she really was.  
"I guess I feel bad because... I worried someone who is very important to me.  
I worried Bonnie, Clemont, Pikachu, Frogadier, Noibat, Talonflame, Hawlucha-  
… and you."

He spoke ever the more softly, holding back his swelling emotions, not letting himself become weaker. He tensed.  
"I'll never make you worry again."  
He firmly assured, vowing to himself to never let the people close to him go through such an ordeal.

He then found himself reaching out a hand, and running her fingers through her honey-blonde hair. Despite the rough days it had been through, it felt as soft and as clean as ever. Its fragrance enticed him further the more he ran his fingers through each strand. Once again, he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to stop. He rekindled her words, whispering what she would so badly want to hear.

"It's okay, Serena. I'm all better now; I'm here."

She remained in her deep sleep, but Ash felt his hand slightly squeezed, while a glimmer of a smile appeared on her face. He watched her, seeing her face light up even for a moment made him feel a sense of happiness. In fact it was more than that, he couldn't keep denying it.

He ran his hand over her hair again, ordering it back into its previous tidy fashion. He felt a warmness brewing within himself. A feeling intriguingly new, but dangerously exciting.

It was a feeling that stemmed from her omniscient voice. For once he found himself longing, he wanted to her wake up, and see those blue orbs shine in the light with her honey-blonde hair elegantly blowing in the breeze. As the rain gushed down against the fishing shack's roof, he watched as by the window a torrent of water rushed down from the overflowing gutter. In the midst of the warmness felt being held tight by her side, he decided to trust his instinct; he knew he did not want to leave her. He knew he felt content by her side.

There was something about Serena. Something felt different to him, something he contemplated over whether he could really trust. He did not know what to think. The lack of drive to get up and get training again was beginning to fluster him, but replacing that was the feeling of content being cared for next to Serena. Once again it was his relief, an energy that had all came straight from her.

He shuddered at the notion; asking himself a question that he had never asked before.  
Is Serena really more than a friend?

His heart skipped a beat upon realising that she was starting to fit her own criteria of what she said happened when you 'truly like' someone.

The nerves kicked his stomach further. Maybe it _was_ happening, just like she said. Without any explanation or control over himself, he felt himself succumbing to his feelings. It was a feeling he found himself refusing to fight.

The rain eased, and at long last stopped falling. Ash wondered what had changed, and whether it was him, or if he was trapped in another dream. He found himself entering another panic. Once again his temperature climbed to boiling, sweat began to trickle down his forehead. He needed to check. He needed to be sure. He always trusted his gut feeling with all that he had, but this time he had to know whether he could trust his mind too. He wanted to know that he had really woken up. He wanted to know that the rain had really stopped falling.

Serena was there in front of him, she felt so real, she felt so close. Yet Ash didn't know whether he could trust this happy feeling, this warmness. As much as he didn't want to let go, he had be sure that he was back in the open world, without the cramping isolation of the sweltering fishing shack room. He also had to be sure that this was not another cruel realm of a dream. He placed a hand on her wrist, and slowly wriggled his other hand from her grip. An influx of guilt flared within him, as again, letting go felt so wrong, but the night was still alive, and she really needed the rest. The thought of setting out alone in Route 16 sent a chill down his upright spine; yet he had to be sure. He had to know whether he could trust himself, unlike in the dream.

He slowly shuffled his body from under Serena, keeping an arm around her slender waist as he gently placed her back on to the heat of the mattress. He saw her grasping, just like had tried to do so many times. For a brief moment he saw what his ordeal looked like from Serena's perspective. Looking down at her, not moving, but in a deep sleep. Maybe it was another vision, maybe she wasn't meant to ever wake up to him. He didn't know; he felt his head throb in his need for answers. He moved his legs over the edge of the bed, and paused, doubting whether his leap from the bed would send him falling into the blackness once more. He took a gamble, and lowered himself slowly onto the cold, polished wooden floor. He lay them flat over the surface, and felt its cold bite into his feet. He pushed himself up from the bed to stand upright for the first time in days. He tried to straighten out his back, but it immediately locked as he flinched at the muscle. A stabbing pain jarred his spine; he whacked the inflamed area with a fist, crunching himself back into a crooked upright posture. He was upright for a matter of seconds, before he felt the blood rush away from his head, plummeting away into every fraction of his body. His vision suddenly became blurred, floaters obstructing his eyesight, sending him into a dizzy daze. He stumbled on his feet across the room, almost sliding on the polished floor. He held two outstretched arms for balance, stabilising himself as his body regained its composure. He got the opportunity to finally look around the room he had been situated in. Pale, white walls, with the paint chipping off from its age. Gaps in the dark wooden floor, with dust blowing across the surface, and the rust of the nails that sat fixed in each floorboard. The bed, only of singular size, but had a large soft mattress, and was surrounded by uncomfortable-looking clumsy wooden chairs. Over the back of one of them was his jacket, while his shoes lied next to the leg. To brave the cold chill of the night he would need his jacket, but walking over to it was a challenge in itself. Still wobbling, he ambitiously placed one step forward, placing his right foot flat on the ground ahead of him. He shifted his weight from his trailing left foot, and in that split second, realised exactly how long he had been lying on that bed. The transfer of weight sent a chorus of cracks and crunches through every bone in his ankles. They snapped at the joints, releasing pockets of air in the process, and gradually building him back up to strength. His hips were grinding with each movement, he felt rusty, almost like he had to teach himself how to walk again. His coordination fluctuated all over the room, his steps stumbling in all different directions. His knees wobbled left, right, and centre. The floorboards creaked with each movement he made, each sound sending waves of shock through his stomach as he so carefully tried to not awaken Serena. His arms were swinging like he was on the edge of a tightrope. Whatever reality he had woken up in, real or not, it was certainly a tricky one.

He tuned in further to the environment around him. The sludge of mud was no longer there, the howling wind was no longer passing through him. He reset his mind, and waited to regain balance. After a few moments to pause, his mind had rekindled itself back in sync with the rest of his body. He took one more step forward, moving from the ball of his foot to the edges of his toes, and for the first time, made a confident step without the fret of falling. Slowly, but surely, he made his way to the chair, and picked up his beloved blue jacket, only to be disappointed by just how heavy it still was as the rain water soaked it.

"Must have been quite a storm." He mumbled to himself, dejectedly placing it back over the chair, before turning to face the window. It was your typical chilly autumn night, no harsh winter cold was possibly going to ever bite, while the storm had surely now calmed down. To feel alive once again he needed to feel the wind itself rustle through his skin, he needed to see the light of day evaporate the darkness that he was enveloped in. He needed to escape, to run to reality. He felt the urge to dash out into the corridor and find the exit, but another part of him felt inclined to stay with Serena. She was forever in the corner of his eye, she just couldn't leave his sight nor his mind. He walked back over to the bed. She lied there, peacefully. The impulses of her heartbeat played at the same rhythm to his. He realised they were connected. He leaned in closely, gazing over at her pale exposed skin. Her torso felt warmer, snug inside that ridiculously soft pyjama top with love hearts sown on. She still looked woefully tired, but even there in front of him in that moment. She still appeared delicate, like he wanted to look after her.

Lying there, waiting for him to wake up... He thought she was cute.

Once again another feeling he couldn't deny had risen, his stomach flushed with nerves as Serena's words began to seemingly become a self-fulfilling prophecy. Was this part of some vision? Or was the fall still continuing, only this time he was falling for Serena?

He had to know.

He reached for the duvet, and pulled it over her body, leaving just her head poking above the covers. Pikachu, who was probably caught in the midst of an exciting dream, moved in accordance with Serena's change in position. Maybe they both had a special bond too, as Pikachu poked his head above the sheets next to Serena. The two looked warm, and comfortable. Ash let out a sigh of relief, but not satisfaction. That smile had disappeared from Serena's face. He leaned in closer, feeling his breath tap against her.

"I'll be right back, Serena." He whispered, hoping his words would make their way through to her ears. She seemed to reply with a weak sigh. Her smile didn't return, but her eyes flickered. She was there, just still very tired. He decided to leave her to rest as he embarked outside to see the sunrise; to get that one final piece of evidence that he had truly returned to the world he knew and so dearly missed.

He dashed out the room, his bare feet sticking against each floorboard, helping him grip his way down the daunting looking staircase. He had no time for the fishing shack's gloomy early morning interior; he had to get outside. He had to get running again, to feel the blood surging through his veins, to feel _that_ adrenaline that defines just what it's like to be a Pokemon Trainer, the feeling of adrenaline that defined his very life as far as he could understand it. He threw two hands over the heavy looking front door, and heaved as his shoulders clicked back into place, allowing him to pull the plug on the isolated world he had been trapped since his fall, and feel the embrace of the crisp breeze dance around his body.

He stepped out into the open, and stretched out his arms. He took a long and deep intake of breath, and felt the sensation of the fresh autumn air entice his lungs. It was delicious. He looked to the sky, it was already lightening. The clouds were clearing, the fog had lifted. The world was coming to life around him. It was a pleasant silence, the wind blew freely around the atmosphere, encouraging Ash to take a stand and feel the freedom of the open land. He seized his invitation, and began sprinting. He charged through the autumn night with his muscles beginning to fire up. They felt strained, but they were warming, they were getting back into the swings of things. He powered along by swinging his arms, feeling his shoulders rotate like clockwork, with his lungs exchanging air in a manner more efficient than even some of Clemont's robots could manage. He picked up the pace, feeling him running at a speed faster than his eyes could follow in the rush of the brightening night. He felt it, the reign of the darkness nearing his end. The reign of anxiety amongst his friends too was nearing its conclusion. He had returned to the battlefield, now buoyant with belief.

He jumped over rivers of mud, splashed through puddles of water, ducked under low branches of golden trees, and kicked a leg at the stacks of fallen leaves.

He began laughing to himself; he was alive.

He was experiencing that feeling that just came natural to him; it was the rush of an adventure. The breaking of the day, and the belief that he would go on to achieve great things under the sun's next reign of light. He ran up the nearby cliff, this time conquering the land that almost claimed him just a few days ago. He stood at the top of it, grinning over the clearing midst, seeing Kalos itself give up its secrets, and showcase the world ahead of him. He couldn't wait to tell everyone he was back. It was at that very moment the sun appeared in front of him, rising above the darkness, crumbling away the devouring illusions of the cruel night. The world in front of him lit up with an almighty shine, accompanied by a chorus of harking Murkrow dotted around the many golden trees on Route 16. It was almost like they were cheering for him, as he stood there boldly at the top of the cliff. The yellow shine from the sun illuminated the golden glory of autumn, where Ash felt himself return to the jubilant scenes which Bonnie and all of the group's Pokemon revelled in when they first entered the route.

He looked back down at the tiny dot that was the fishing shack, where his beloved Pokemon, and his best friends were all asleep. Excitement danced around in his stomach, it was the morning now, so he had a perfectly good reason to wake them all. He turned to run back down the cliff, but felt his mind hanging onto that one last doubt. No matter how fast he sprinted, or where he tried to run to, the thought hung onto him, it wouldn't let go. She wouldn't let go. The thought of wanting to be with Serena remained with him. It felt like a desire, in fact the excitement he was feeling as a trainer was matched by the excitement his stomach generated for rushing back to her side. Were these feelings... real?! He felt like he needed to run further, he needed more confirmation to himself that he could accept what he was feeling. Yet could he really run from something that he wasn't sure he wanted to let go of?

Bewildered, he began running again, fast and faster, back down the hill, trying to shake his mind back to thoughts he was comfortable and familiar with. He kept on running, but the feeling was constantly with him. It wouldn't leave him, because it came from the very centre of his heart. He was beating in sync with Serena at all times. He tried to run to a conclusion, but no road could harbour these new, and dare he admit it: exciting feelings. He kept on running, but his lungs were overworking. His muscles didn't have the strength yet to maintain his pace. They withered, straining under fatigue. He felt his body shut back down on him. He approached the fishing shack's lake. He was huffing and puffing under each rapid breath, he felt the energy immediately vanish from him, as the crisp air consoled his weary body.

His footsteps clonked along the wooden pier, as he bought himself to a pause. He had completely overdone it. Caught in a civil scrap with his own mind, he had used up the very last joules of energy that he had hung onto after the fall. Once again, that light-headed feeling was returning.

The sound of movement outside just so happened to tap into the slumber of certain lemon-haired girl, who felt the sound peep into her ears. She began listening out, wondering what the sound could possibly be. The footsteps continued. They had become too loud and too frequent for her to ignore, or go back to sleep with. The young Lumiose-born girl climbed out of her bed, and jumped up to the window, pushing aside the blinds. What she saw outside by the lake caused the pupils in her eyes to dilate wider than ever before. He jaw dropped. Her cheeks flushed red. Her face lit up, just like the shine of the relieved sun. She immediately began to bounce up and down on the spot, feeling a squeal try to escape from within. She couldn't control her sudden influx of energy, as she jumped onto Clemont's bed, and pounced up and down on his sleeping body. Jumping all over him, she tried to whisper, but it came out at a volume almost as loud as shouting. She was too excited to control herself at the moment, it was like seeing Santa arrive.  
"Brother, wake up! Wake up! C'mon wake up!" She chanted in his face deliriously.  
Clemont felt himself being hit by Bonnie's body bouncing all over his bed. He tried to get up, but his lack of energy refused to allow him. Surely he deserved a lie-in?  
"W-what is it..?" He muttered under his breath. She immediately pulled open his eye lids.  
"Look! Look!" She climbed off his bed and ran to the window, banging her finger on the glass.

Clemont scrambled for his glasses as his eyes were blasted by a ray of morning light, only this time it felt slightly brighter than before. He then joined her in looking out over the lake. Not a word was uttered, as he adjusted his glasses frantically for a few seconds, trying to confirm to himself that what he was seeing was real. Now wasn't the time to believe in ghosts, yet he wondered whether such a miracle was even possible. Clemont prayed it to be true, just one contradiction for once was all he ever wanted. A brief moment passed, before Bonnie turned to see a jubilant smile blossom on her big brother's face. He took off his glasses again, this time slower, with his arm shaking. Bonnie looked up at her brother's eyes. A tear trickled down his cheek, and he began to laugh along as his eyes brimmed to the brink with elation.  
"H-he's... finally woken up." He just about managed to release those precious words under his joyous and relieved laughter, securing an arm around Bonnie in the process. He did not care how silly he looked in front of his sister now; Ash was back. His best friend was back.

Down by the lake, Ash was pacing around almost aimlessly, his consciousness lying solely in his thoughts. The feelings were still there; his questions still unanswered. The image of Serena still gracing his mind. Those short honey-blonde locks that shone in the light, those beautiful cerulean blue orbs, and a gracious smile that could enlighten any dark moment. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, shocked at the thoughts that had just passed through his mind. Since when did he see her in such a poetic way? The thought continued to linger, the feeling of wanting to go back to her side stayed with him.

Exhausted from sprinting, he didn't know exactly what he was feeling.

Was what she said to him really true?  
And more still, are these feelings real?  
Does he truly have feelings for Serena..?

He may have woken up, but he came out of his sleep with one pondering thought. A new feeling. A feeling he didn't want to fight, but wasn't sure whether to trust.  
The truth is, he was still falling, but not in a way he could understand.


	10. Exertion

_**Chapter 10: Exertion**_

Panting, and choking on the blades of the crisp air. It was like the oxygen had been sucked out of his lungs. He felt light-headed, the weight of his body had become heavy. He had overdone it. He thought he could leap out of bed and sprint for as long as he liked. As the sun settled into its position in the fresh, cloudless sky, he dipped his head. It seemed he had still awoken with a sense of rashness still residing in him. It almost amused him, even after such an ordeal; some things never change.

He lowered his body down gradually, and sat on the edge of the pier with his knees up to his chest. He held himself together tight, but felt a surge of cramp bite into his muscles. His calves were swelling from the strain, and so he slowly dipped his bare legs and feet over the fishing pier. tapping onto the edge of the lake's water, seeing if it would allow him in. The water was an icy cold, with the occasional brown leaf drifting along the current being blown by the wind. Despite the recent war with mother nature, the water still remained a pale blue. It remained pure, and so Ash dipped his legs into it, feeling healed as his muscular pain was numbed. The cold ran up through his body, pushing past each upstanding hair. For a moment, the freeze allowed his mind to reset to blank. He relaxed, leaning back with his arms stretched behind his back. At last he felt the calmness.

Usually Ash could tolerate the cold, not to say he was fond of it though. Given the choice he would love to be able to dash back into the summer, where he could reside in the baking hot Kalos heat. The calming coldness soothed his body, letting the pains in his muscles fade.

He grew to like the feeling of the cold, but once again it was a feeling that didn't last. The chill of the ice that had calmed him was being thawed. The memories were coming back. His mind began to flare up, the image of Serena returned. He felt the heat then prickle around his body, surging from the frantic jostling of nerves in his stomach. His mind was still on Serena.

Everything around him felt too quiet, the tranquillity disturbed him. He knew he wanted to hear her voice again, even now he was awake; for some reason he still missed it. He felt his body encapsulated by these confusing new feelings towards Serena; he really did not know what to do with himself. He thought he could shake it off and return to normal, but this was a feeling that felt too pure to be strange. More confusingly, it also felt far too exciting to ever be normal. He dipped his hands in the lake and splashed the fresh water over his face, running his fingers through his thick and messy raven hair. The droplets of water trickled through thicker layers of grease which had accumulated after going days without washing. He felt immobile, rooted to the spot, and to this situation.

This time he laid down on the planks of wood, straightening his back, gently kicking his legs in the water, watching the ripples oscillate across the surface of the lake. They were small, light ripples; nothing that would disrupt the lake's peace and quiet. It was then he began to compare it to his own previous situation, when _he_ was a mere ripple in the midst of the vast dark sea. He remembered what it was like to be small, and remembered what it was like to be alone. Maybe that was why he felt so comfortable around Serena. The company she gave him, the feeling of being with someone. He released a long sigh. He was tired, but the sun had only just risen. He was baffled; how could he sleep for so long but wake up so tired? The sun stared directly down at him, peeping through his eyelids. Ash shut his eyes for a moment, but the sun only illuminated his skin, where a glow of red swam around his amber pupils. It was a strong rose red, a passionate, energetic colour. It was pleasantly familiar; it was a colour he always saw on Serena. Within him he felt a slight smile try to emerge. Whether it was her first outfit or her second, she always had a trim of red somewhere on her. Another realisation chimed. He slapped his face with his hands across his cheeks; there she was again. Just one thought of a colour, and she appeared. He stretched his arms out across the width of the pier; he really didn't know what to do in these lazy early hours.

Ash lay there stumped, gradually sinking himself into the tranquillities of the environment around him. He was usually one to dominate the path he trod through, yet this time he allowed himself to be at one with the lake, and the autumnal scene that held a fixed gaze at him. He soothed his mind into calming the thoughts, not wanting to risk another temperature from those intrusive thoughts and feelings that waited in the wings to pounce. He kept repeating the notion to himself: just this time, just once, he was letting himself rest. Some things do eventually change.

Yet despite his heartbeat finally coming to a rest, and the feeling that he was returning back to normal increasing, it was out of his control that his situation would soon then take another spiralling turn. Immediately and abruptly by the lake, the peace was broken, trampled over even. Something was near. His senses woke up, adrenaline was injected through his body, energy now surging through his veins. He heard loud, galloping footsteps get closer from behind him. A brief tap, a mere vibration was quickly becoming ever the more intrusive. He heard the sound of danger near its chorus. Footsteps; they stomped over each plank of wood, with the sound of eager, rapid breathing motoring along with them. They were definitely getting closer. Ash sat up, and turned around. His initial eyesight had been fried by the stare of the sun, his gaze hampered by blurry vision. Something red was coming. No, something brown. Something huge coming over the horizon, but it had tiny little arms. He saw teeth, long, and sharp, like they were hungry jaws that had sighted him. He frantically rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on whatever was coming towards him. The sight of it made his pupils dilate. He had seen it before, only a couple of times on his travels.

What was it doing in the wild?  
Weren't they rare?  
Weren't they... extinct?!

Ash's jaw dropped the moment he realised he was surrounded on the pier.

There was no where to go.

Charging towards him was a... Tyrantrum?!

It powered its way straight at his path, Ash had no idea on how to react, only pulling his body up off the floor, as the towering monster targeted its prey. His legs were numb, he thought he could move freely again, but as his waist shifted its weight, he slipped, and crashed straight into the lake. His mind going into shock as he fell into the grips of the cold. As he sunk into the freezing, silent water, he expected to rise back up to meet its hungry, blood thirsty eyes. He felt his body buoyed back upwards, he faced up at the Tyrantrum that was eclipsing the sun and towering over him. He tried to focus, and dared to look into its eyes. He was thrown back in the deep end quite literally, another date with death had seemingly been ordered. Weirdly, the dragon and rock type's pupils didn't seem to move at all. It was then, instead of an almighty roar, he heard the bright sound of innocent giggling. He hastily rubbed his eyes with the end of a knuckle, getting out the rest of the sleep, the water, and a bit of a soggy leaf that had stuck to him. At last his eyes could focus, but standing above him, laughing on the edge of the pier was not a huge Tyrantrum. It didn't have deathly hungry eyes; no, they looked like a novelty plastic. It definitely wasn't a Tyrantrum, but that did not mean that standing above him wasn't trouble. It was the familiar grin of a bubbly and youthful girl. She had glittering blue eyes, slightly lighter than Serena's, and they were bursting to the brim with energy. She had tiny rosy cheeks, and a toothy smile that was unmistakably joyfully jubilant.

It was the intrigue of someone he saw as a little sister; it was none of than Bonnie, wearing her favourite Tyrantrum onesie.

"Did I scare you?" She beamed at him while in hysterics.  
Ash felt a rush of happiness glow inside at the sound of her innocent young voice. Despite his rather embarrassing shriek as he hit the lake, he attempted to remain cool.  
"Don't surprise me like that next time!" He hit back while staggering back up onto the pier, his clothes now gushing with water. In the distance arrived more footsteps, it was the familiar exhausted figure of her brother. He carefully watched his steps as he ran in his long night clothes that dragged along the floor. Ash never knew quite what to call it; he always thought it was a dress if anything. His little night hat came flying off in the wind as he pushed his glasses back on top of his nose. It was the yellow spark of Clemont, rushing himself to join the scene, and to control the excitement of his younger sister.

"Don't shock him like that Bonnie, he has just awoken from a concussion!" Safety first; he called with concern from afar until he finally reached the end of the platform, where he took a moment to catch his breath, before looking back up at Ash. The raven-haired trainer was soaking wet, and had the messy attire of someone who had been living on a remote island for many helpless years. Still though, after all he had been through, that same powerful aura radiated from him. They looked at each other, and began grinning.

It had been a while.

Their smiles could not hide it; the two were more than glad to see each other. Clemont never quite knew how emotional he could get, until he felt his eyes watering at the sight of one of his closest friends standing right in front of him once again.

He had the chance to again release words that he never knew he took for granted.

"Good morning Ash; did you sleep well?"

Clemont cheerfully uttered under his faltering throat. He never thought he'd ever get the chance to ask such a simple question again. The two laughed, with Bonnie grinning down below. Ash began to scratch the back of his head while chuckling.

"It was a pretty crazy sleep; I guess I overslept a little didn't I." He dressed up his previous traumas in light-hearted humorous words. In the moment he was just happy to be reunited with his lemon-haired friends.  
Bonnie quickly grew bored of being sensitively reserved. Ash was back! She had waited for what felt like an eternity, but seeing him standing there in front her again; she knew it was more than worth the wait.  
"Ash! I can't believe you finally woke up!" Bonnie abruptly exclaimed before reaching out and hugging on tightly around his waist. Ash flinched out surprise as through pure elation she hung on snug, trying to rub her head into the fabric of his clothes before realising she was getting her Tyrantrum onesie wet against his soggy shirt. "We all really missed you." She whispered as she drenched her face against his shirt, caring very little at anything that stopped her revelling in the moment. She squeezed tight as Clemont resisted his rosy smile emerge onto his expression. They loved him like a brother, had Serena been present too then the reunited family feeling would blossom at its prime once more, but awaking Serena would wait for now, the of two them remained considerate towards her much needed rest.

Proudly viewing Ash's slightly embarrassed reaction to the monster hug it was receiving from the little girl in the Tyrantrum onesie, Clemont placed a gentle hand over his shoulder; holding onto his glasses, he conveyed the relief in his eyes.  
"It's great to have you back, Ash." He calmly expressed. Once again Ash realised the concern he had caused. He felt the relief in each heavy breath from Clemont and Bonnie, and in their physical embraces of exasperation. He realised how close they were as friends, an family-esque bond. They cared for each other, worried for each other, and always stayed close. The Lumiose twins too didn't give up on him. Putting his situation into perspective, he felt truly grateful. Each passing second had more value than ever before, to be able to talk with his friends in a healthy, and happy body was a privilege he never realised he took for granted.  
"So what are you doing out here? I thought you would still be lying in bed resting." Clemont asked curiously.  
Ash again began to lightly scratch in timidness.  
"It's kinda a long story; I guess after all that time locked indoors I needed some fresh air." He replied, knowing he could not yet tell a story which he didn't know the resolution to. The image of Serena knocked in his mind; he held a hand by the door, but kept it closed for the time being.  
"How did you guys find me anyway? I remember... we got separated, right?" Ash wanted to know more of what had happened during his sleep while trying to divert the subject away from his little morning expedition.  
Clemont adjusted his glasses, catching the light on one lens. He prepared himself for a long explanation, while Bonnie swayed side to side, holding Ash's hand.  
"Bonnie and I were trying to track you on a special invention I had made precisely for such a situation."

Conveniently, he was equipped with the very machine just in case he would need it a second time. He saw Ash's eyes light up in front of him. The look of all of those shiny new buttons, with a monitor displaying information on a level that was mesmerising for Ash.

"Woah; the power of science told you that I had been knocked unconscious?! That's awesome!" He beamed in amazement.

"Well, not quite like that, but we noticed your thermal reading drastically divert down a steep gradient. From then on your heat reading began to drop, and we knew something bad must have occurred." A sobering explanation, met with a blank expression from Ash.

"So basically we tracked where you fell." He swiftly added. Bonnie grinned up at the perplexed raven haired trainer; some things really do never change.

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you fall?" Clemont asked with a hint of trepidation. Ash paused for a moment, and looked down into the floor. Bonnie kept a hold of his hand.

"I... I was running through the storm, Serena was with me. The cliff seemed to get more narrow, but we kept going. It was then I got suddenly hit by the wind, it had gotten really strong. The next thing I know, I was falling."

"So that explains why Serena got there so quickly..." Clemont rubbed his chin, thinking about how the situation could have panned out.

"I just remember the feeling of constantly falling." Ash continued, rekindling the thoughts of the darkness he spent days trapped in.

"Weren't you scared?" Bonnie tugged on his arm, seemingly excited at his tale.

Ash looked down and smiled.

"I wasn't at the time, but then that feeling of just always falling... It was really dark. I guess I was... Ah, I can't say. I just heard a lot of voices, not knowing who was who. I heard the cries of Pokemon in the background though. I guess it was tough not being able to be there for them." Ash spoke in reflection, before he was reminded by the guilt of causing the entire ordeal.

"Actually that really was tough. I couldn't be there for you guys... I made you all worry." He clenched a fist in his other hand. "I guess after all this, I still feel bad."

Clemont placed his hand back over Ash's shoulder.

"But Ash, we're all friends, right? We help each other, and we're always there for each other. That's what you taught us!" Clemont reassured Ash, who looked still slightly apprehensive.

"Of course we were worried about you, Ash! It's natural, right? I mean, we're like a family!" Bonnie beamed back at him, letting him feel her energy.

Ash's mouth stammered slightly at their gracious sympathy, feeling his grateful emotions bleed; he knew he was lucky to have Bonnie and Clemont by his side.

"Thanks a lot, guys. I guess that means that those voices... They weren't a dream, they really were real." Ash began to smile again, knowing that all of his feelings were genuine in some way, even that one which he didn't quite know how to express to the Lumiose siblings.

"Voices?" Bonnie asked in anticipation.

"What did they say?" Clemont followed up.

Ash's shoulders dropped, he seemed to relax; fondly remembering the moments in which he knew he wasn't alone.

"Well at first there was a crowd of them, I couldn't understand any of 'em. Maybe that was when you all first found me. Then after that, there was one voice that kept with me the whole time I was asleep. It must have known somehow that I was in there."

Bonnie's face lit up again. She turned back to Clemont a fired off a huge beaming grin. She knew she was right all along.

"I bet you can guess who that was!" Bonnie began jumping up and down, frantically encouraging Ash to think.

He took a step back; he already knew what to say.  
His mind screamed 'Serena'.  
His stomach bellowed 'Serena'.  
His heart called 'Serena'. He felt her the whole time, but didn't want to potentially get it wrong in front of his close friends, not if their voices were there the whole time too. He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't really know what to say.

Bonnie began laughing again.

"Oh Ash, you're so dense!" She teased. But Ash didn't want to seem stupid in _this_ situation. He knew full well just who his mind was set on.

"So it really was Serena..." His voice became gentle.

"She waited for you the whole time. She kept by your bedside every night, believing that you'd wake up soon! Serena never gave up, she always believed in you! Even when she felt herself on the verge of breaking down and crying, she would keep Pikachu and all of your Pokemon close and believing with her." Bonnie began to explain everything.

"She was adamant that she would never leave your bedside. She seemed to really care; she didn't like being doubted." Clemont added, remembering her outburst following his encounter with Finn.

"Don't you understand? Serena really cares about you. More than in a 'friend'-like way! She really did show us just how much he means to her; she never wants to leave your side! Right, brother?" Bonnie continued, trying to force the issue while encouraging Clemont to back her up.

"It's easy enough to see just from all those nights next to you. She really cares about you, Ash." Clemont followed up once more. Ash felt like he had just finished a test, and in his mind ticked all of his answer boxes correct as they were literally read out to him. Everything they were saying was staggeringly similar to the questions he had asked himself since he woke up. He realised that he could no longer go on doubting himself any more; yet he felt he still needed more answers, as it seemed the whole of Serena's seemingly identical feelings were running parallel with his. He thought longer and harder about Serena, every word she said to him, every whisper, every tear.

"Is that why I could hear her crying?" He asked with angst cropping up.

"Yeah... She said she felt bad because of feeling uneasy up on the cliff. She felt she was at fault for letting you slip away." Clemont revealed.

Ash was shocked that Serena too felt bad. He was learning by the minute each mutual worry, fear, and emotion that they shared. It was baffling him, but the more he heard the more he wanted to see her again.

"No..! It was all my fault. I wanted to do anything just to help her stop crying; it was awful. No matter how many times I tried to reach for her or wake up again, each time I would fall short. I was just always falling." Ash cried out in frustration, revisiting the awful memories of hearing her tears fall next to him.

"So that's what those movements were!" Bonnie cried out, having a real eureka moment.

All the pieces were coming together, Clemont stood there rubbing his chin further, gaining a greater understanding of the situation by the moment.

"I tried to reach her; but I fell short so many times."

Ash began to dwell in thought.

"So how _did_ you wake up?" but Clemont reached in and launched the big question.

Ash put a hand on his chin, and this time began to think long and hard.

"For the whole time I felt like I was falling, but I tried to grab onto Serena whenever I could hear she was there. Last night she began to tell me words with meanings I had never heard of before. I was so confused, but I wanted to go back. I had some awful dreams, because they felt so real. I felt like I was awake, and back with everybody. I guess when I woke up... I reached again, and she finally caught me. It was just this morning I needed to check I wasn't in another dream- that I had truly woken up this time!" Ash had tried to explain everything, but was only on the tip of the iceberg. The truth was, he couldn't even begin to comprehend the feelings churning around in his stomach as his mind stayed glued towards Serena.

Clemont kept adjusting his glasses, trying to process all of the information piece by piece. It was an outlandish tale, one that science had little to aid him. Bonnie meanwhile was nodding her head in understanding, the more he spoke the more she recognised the situation, the more she knew exactly how Ash was beginning to feel. For Ash it was a much deeper line of thought. For the first time he was coming to terms with the feeling of what it was like to lose, and to be lost. He saw the value in each precious moment, and discovered just what the people and Pokemon around him truly meant to him. He discovered aloneness, and the feeling of elation that came with being by someone's side. Bonnie had significantly less life experience to understand these deeper meanings, and definitely had no clue first-hand as to what those experiences felt like; but she knew it would lead him onto the same track to where it led Serena. She knew Ash had thoughts and feelings that he was only just coming to realise.

The thought of romance at long last blossoming excited her. After all, she had been trying to set up Clemont for literally forever, and each time he would stubbornly assure her that he was fine searching on his own. She always gave Serena time though, she knew she had stronger feelings that needed time to develop. It just so happened that this event, centimetres from tragedy that it was, would serve as the catalyst in helping her feelings become mutual. She knew Ash had it in him, somewhere in his subconsciousness, she knew there was a spark of affection. She always gave Ash and Serena time, and today was no exception; in fact today was more important than most.

"So you were able to wake up, because you wanted to return to help Serena, right?" Bonnie acted like she was in deep thought, conjuring up theories that would entertain even her brother's brain. Her little game of pretend seemed to go well with Ash, who was too busy caught in his own thoughts.

"I guess you could say that." He seemed to latch on to Bonnie's well thought out question.

"Is she still asleep? I didn't want to wake her, not after all she's been through." Ash was revealing just how much he was thinking about her, as Bonnie heard her cue to at last bring closure to Serena's woes. She was still up in the fishing shack house, worrying that he was still trapped in his sleep.

"Don't worry! Wait there; I'll wake her up for you." Bonnie's excitement levels doubled, at last the group would be fully reunited. She couldn't hide the grin swiftly changing to a smirk even if she tried, she had been waiting for this moment for a while.

"Wait- are you sure? She must still be exhausted." Ash questioned, Bonnie blushed at how considerate he was being.

"It'll be fine; this'll brighten her up again!"

"Uh thanks; because I-I'd like to talk to her." Ash let slip with a lapse of hesitation. Bonnie's smirk widened, where she then sped off, there would have not been anything able to stop her anyway, stomping away at the wooden platform in her Tyrantrum onesie, on the hunt for Serena.

"Then wait there!" She yelled from the distance as she already made up ground in her quest back to the fishing shack house.

"Wait up Bonnie!" Clemont called as his sister left his sight. He seemed to catch the drift, and chased after her dust. Ash was once again left alone, but was spurred on in anticipation that Serena would soon return to him, where the anxieties could finally meet their end. His heart-rate began to speed up once again. Serena was coming. The thought made his stomach dance in a mixture of delight and excitement. He still didn't know why he was anticipating seeing her so much; he just could not wait.

Upstairs in the fishing shack house, Serena had already awoken. She stretched out her legs and realised the bed was spacious; too spacious. Her heart sunk for a moment. Pikachu remained there fast asleep, but her dormant raven-haired crush was nowhere to be seen. She felt a cold sweat strike, as she shrieked out from the covers. She didn't want to be comfortable, she didn't want rest, not when she had no idea where Ash could have gone off to. Maybe he had woken up and ran away in a panic of deliriousness, maybe he was out there somewhere, confused, scared, possibly in danger. He heart was struck with a freeze, confirmation of the worst news from Clemont or Bonnie would be the dagger that shattered her for the final time. It would be true heartbreak.

Her wits no longer had the will within them, the group's ordeal was becoming all so bitterly painful by the moment. She slapped her face and ran her hands down her cheeks as another jarring thought stabbed right through her stomach.

Maybe that was it.

Maybe Ash's battle had ended.

Maybe Clemont and Bonnie had taken care of him so that she wouldn't have to go through the pain any further.

She looked around the room, it was depressed by a silence that unsettled her, making her fear the worst. His jacket still there hanging, this time it seemed dry, with the puddle of water leaking through the floorboards. She couldn't move, she felt trapped. She didn't know what turn was next for her in this ride of anxieties. She brought her knees up to her chest, and hung onto them tightly. Swaying back and forth on the bed, she instructed herself to stay calm.

"He's okay. It's fine. There's nothing to be afraid of." She whispered to herself to slowdown her racing heart. Little did she know that a few metres outside, Ash's heart too was racing. Yet she had no incentive to move; she couldn't stand the thought of making any action, not if it was only to then realise that Ash really was lost from them. She kept herself curled up tight, but then heard thundering footsteps hammer up the solid wooden floor on the staircase, and then through the corridor. A figure had ran into the room, Serena glanced up. It was indeed Bonnie, she had a face that was lit up with a mixture of shock and excitement. Serena couldn't decide what it meant, she didn't have the energy to.

"... Where is he?" She asked in dread.  
"Is he okay..?" Her eyes began to water at the stress of it all once more. She did not know if she wanted to hear the answer.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks, and grinned.

"Why don't you go and see for yourself!" She teasingly suggested, pointing outside to the window overlooking the lake.  
That familiar grin was a sight she forgot how elated she felt seeing.

Time suddenly shut down, and sat still. Serena's pupils dilated, her heart thundering against her chest. It banged against her skin, wanting to escape, wanting to run the race for her. She threw away the covers, and rushed out of the room, still in her pyjamas. Bonnie took a place by the window to spectate, while Clemont felt a sudden gush of wind slap him in the face as Serena dashed past him going down the staircase. Still bare foot, with her legs fully exposed to the elements, she felt the wind crash against her body heat as she whipped open the large front door in her pursuit towards the lake.

Her skin cringed at the cold influx, the soggy terrain being scrunched by the pound of her feet as she sprinted with her last bursts of energy she had left after everything she had been through.

Her heart was pounding, she felt the aura of her amber-eyed love lying close.  
He was there. She could feel him.

She ran around the corner, and saw the open lake in front of her.

Standing there, pacing around at the edge of the pier was the boy she prayed so deeply to see again.  
Standing there was the boy she could never give up on.  
Standing there was the boy she had fallen in love with.

Ash turned around, and was seized by the tearing gaze of two beautiful cerulean blue eyes. Just like he imagined, her honey-blonde hair was swaying in the wind; in front of him she appeared. In that moment they felt their hearts grasp for each other.

They stood there in shock as amber met blue.  
A surge of energy blessed them both.  
She saw him, standing at the edge of the pier surrounded by the lake.

This time she would show him what she truly meant.  
This time she would not let him slip away.  
This time there would be no escaping her arms.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hello everyone, hope you're all well! Would just like to say at this point a huge thank you after the overwhelming support and feedback I've received. It has been a real pleasure to be able to talk with you all as I update this story, and I am so pleased that people are enjoying it. There's still a fair way to go, so I hope you all stick around and anticipate the next chapters!_  
 _The winter is always a very difficult time of year mood-wise, it has been difficult managing work, so uploading these chapters is a huge highlight in my weekly routine, and promising still, an interesting idea for a future story popped into my head the other day. I still also have a few other ideas suggested to me that potentially I would be interested in entertaining!_  
 _Every favourite, follow and review is greatly appreciated; thank you everyone and I hope you enjoy the future chapters!_


	11. Syncing Hearts

_**Chapter 11- Syncing Hearts**_

Noise drowned into the grip of the lake, there was nothing to separate them now. Their eyes met, separated by mere metres. The raven-haired boy felt all of his doubts wilt away, every confusing worry stood to one side. Inside his stomach he felt the sizzling warmth blossom; she graced his sight. It was a sight of surprise, one he never expected to see again just a few short hours ago. In the moment he was overcome with relief, his smile lighting up. It was instant, driven by instinct. Ash's swelling feelings hid behind his ever widening grin. He was unmistakably brimmed with joy. His body froze in the moment. He was now waiting for the honey blonde girl to come and envelop him.

Serena was shaking, her hands slapping over her mouth to cover the sheer shock of his very presence. It was a sight too miraculous for any reality she had ever pictured. She refused to believe it was a dream, even if it was, she would make it real. She would make him feel everything in that moment. Shaking her head in elated disbelief, her stomach began glowing.

"A-Ash..."

Nerves trembled her weakened stance; no longer could she stand still. She ran, powering through on the planks of wood with her eyes firmly fixed on the gaze of shining amber in front of her. She unfastened her hair clip and tossed it away, letting her short locks free in the breeze. She ran with her legs relentlessly reaching forward towards him, her heart still knocking on her chest, trying to make a grasp towards its partner that lied ahead within the raven-haired trainer.

She ran, refusing to let herself slow down, and set her sights on him before immediately falling straight into his chest with emphatic impact. She instantly wrapped her arms around him in the process, pulling him in, squeezing tight. It was the level of tightness that rendered Ash completely in her possession, she would not allow him an inch to escape, nor any room for either of them to become even the slightest bit timid. Through pure emotion, her instincts bled through her line of thoughts, throwing her into his arms. He felt struck by her release of such emotion, and felt constricted into the calls of her heart. In her tender, but strong arms the very force of each squeeze pushed out his all of his worries, each and every stinging pain was soothed; he felt assured, he felt safe. She embraced him with every fibre within her, keeping the moment close, feeling grateful, and relieved that she finally had him back with her. He felt the moisture on his wet skin evaporate instantly, as her warm skin melted into him. He felt her rapid breathing rustle against his ear, as she hung her head over his shoulder, wrapping him into her embrace further. He felt her heart press into his chest, and offered no resistance to the feeling. She sunk in further into him, where he felt it. Pure as the sound goes. He felt her heartbeat, tapping against his own heart. They raced alongside each other, beating, and colliding where they had previously been separated. He felt the sensation of Serena's soft hair rubbing around his neck, she held him tighter, still shaking. Ash felt his doubts subside as Serena's sweet fragrance enticed his mind, her aroma soothing him into a warm, comforting veil of happiness. It was a feeling like no other; it was the feeling that ignited him in a way he never felt before.

"Serena..." He whispered softly, his words trickling into her ears.

"Ash...!" She wailed, looking back up at him; their eyes met once more. Ash saw the gushing waves of blue brim to the brink in her eyes, filling the swollen skin from days of rough sleep. She gazed deeply into the tunnel of amber. It really was him. He really was back; he really did return for her.

Ash did not know what to say, only leaving himself standing there, allowing himself to sink into the moment. Words could not convey his thoughts, nothing could convey what he was feeling. It was new, it was scary, but oh so exciting. He wanted to feel it more; the surge of warm adrenaline embracing each cell in his body. Once he again, he just could not allow Serena to let go.

Serena shuddered as she felt herself running her fingers through his thick raven hair, shocked in the moment still, feeling every worry she had ever suffered brew in her stomach, waiting to at last be released. Her eyes began to melt with tears. Streaming down her cheeks, some running into her own mouth. She tasted the sour savour of sorrow, a flavour that once split her heart, one that reminded her just how much Ash meant to her.

"I really-" She tried to begin speaking, but was bombarded by her gush of overflowing tears. Ash gazed deeper, wondering what she was about to tell him.

"I-I really thought I had lost you." She choked on her words, her mouth running too fast. Ash shivered, feeling her teardrops fall onto his shoulder. She was crying, revealing to him every raw and throbbing pain that crippled in her aching heart. He recalled just how the sound of her tears had hurt him, how he wanted to break from the darkness to comfort her. It was a sound he could not bear.

The reality dawned on him.

In that moment Ash's mind clicked, for the first time in a while trusting himself, knowing his mind had the answer.  
It was her voice, the sound of her crying, and each wet teardrop that he felt himself drown in during the darkness.  
Everything felt like it was coming together.  
He did not want to be alone, he wanted to be with Serena.

She tried to slice her tears with a brief laugh, she was steaming with relief, every strand of sweat colliding with the crisp autumn air.

"I'm sorry for holding you like this, it's just-"

Ash smiled, feeling the relief massage him. He healed her words for her, acting with what the feeling in his stomach encouraged him to.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry." He whispered, before feeling the urge encapsulate him. He slowly placed his arms around her waist, feeling her soft slender body quiver under the sizzle of his hands. She blushed a deep crimson, trembling with shyness as those now self-believing amber eyes seized her.

"Serena, I'm sorry I made you worry.

But I'm back now; it's okay." He sent a reassuring tone that danced around her mind. She felt her heart throb, the words she had whispered to him. " _It's okay_." She never knew how valuable two words could possibly be, but in that moment she knew he had been listening. She knew he had heard her calling voice.

Ash wanted to reach to scratch under his nose to distract his nerves, but his arms remained fixed around Serena. He appeared slightly hesitant for a moment, pondering, wondering how to put his gratitude into words. He glanced at the floor, and then looked back up at her.

"And it's all thanks to you."

Her cheeks flushed in surprise, maybe he really did hear everything.

"W-what do you mean..?" Serena asked, as she felt herself now melting into Ash's embrace.

"Well uh, how do I say this..." Ash stumped himself, not knowing how his next string of sentences would go.

"You can tell me, Ash." She prodded for an answer, clinging onto his chest now, feeling the warmth radiate through his shirt.

"Well, maybe I... guess I kinda knew from the start that what Bonnie and Clemont had told me was true; I still wanted to be sure, I just had to be! When I was asleep I had so many weird dreams. But... you really were always there for me. Your voice... I could hear it. In fact it's what kept _me_ believing Serena."

"Y-you heard me..?" Her tone dithered into shyness.

He took a hold of her wrist that rested on his chest, and moved it over to his heart. She felt his heartbeat, matching the rhythm of hers, racing away, nerves hurrying it.

"This is what I heard." He paused to let her listen to the impulses from his chest.

"Then I heard your words. Every night you were there, speaking to me. It was then I knew I wasn't alone, Serena."

She felt her tears evaporate, as the warmth of her grin now shined brighter towards Ash, who felt the tension in Serena completely disappear. She knew she had her raven-haired trainer back. She knew it was over; she could finally stop worrying, and from now on appreciate every second she had by his side, seeing the precious value each moment carried.

"And now, thanks to you, I finally understand everything. I can finally get back to normal! So thank you, Serena."

This time she felt his words fall out with about as much energy as before his incident; that is to say it was the youthful expression that Ash often portrayed. With the doubts and angst shoved to one side, he felt he had at long last conquered his feelings, and confirmed to himself that he really knew it all. Serena was someone he could trust his life with, as he already did. She was someone he could rely on, and believe in until the very end. To him, she was special. He didn't think he needed to evaluate it any further than that. He thought his mind and stomach were brimming with merely gratitude for someone who had kept with him. Yeah, just that.

At long last Ash breathed a sigh of relief, albeit a naïve one.

Serena on the other hand felt her big moment nearing. She had watched over Ash constantly for what felt like an eternity. She knew every single feature on him. She knew how she felt, and if he really did understand, then he would have to show it to her. She revelled in the jubilation of finally having him gazing at her once again, but now she already had the bug for the touch of his hand, she wanted to more. She wanted to finally make him all hers, for him to understand fully just what it meant to love. In their embrace she at last felt comfortable, she felt happy. She began playing her own little game, to tease him into realising, now she had her boy back.

"So Ash, now that you're all better, can you do one thing for me?" She asked with innocent, blinking eyes. Ash released Serena from his arms, and smiled back; naivete was still flourishing in his expression even after all this time.

"Okay, what?" He replied.

"Close your eyes for a second." She spoke in a more daring, but quiet tone.

"Uh, sure." Ash followed through with her request, and shut his eyes.

As soon as his eye lids covered him, he immediately wished he hadn't.  
The blinds had been pulled, the lights were out.  
Serena had vanished; he was back in the darkness.  
He was back in the infinite void, where nothing but sound existed.  
He no longer felt the warmth of the sun, nor the chill of the breeze.  
He no longer felt alive, but instead trapped again. Trapped in the darkness, where he was alone.  
All so alone.  
His heart skipped a beat.  
Sweat bursting from his glands.  
Shaking, shivering.  
He was afraid.  
He was falling into the clutches of fear itself.  
He was alone, alone again in the darkness.

"See if you can understand this, Ash!" Her voice whispered amongst the midst of the blank world. Serena's voice had appeared to him again, to heal him, to save him. She was there once again, calling for him to break out of the dark void. She was always there. He was trembling with fear; he didn't want to go back to being alone in the dark, he wanted to be back with Serena.

He whipped open his eyelids again, returning himself to reality after revisiting the dark. Although he wasn't exactly expecting what was coming next.

Serena had slowly leaned in close, angling her neck around to the side of his face, where she made a limp pout, and pecked him softly on his cheek. He felt her lips tingle against his skin, imprinting her affection and relief over his face. He was astonished, the feeling surged from his cheek to the whole length of his body. He was revitalised with energy, his fears dealt with. Serena was the reason for his feelings again; or rather, maybe he actually did have feelings _for_ Serena. He shuddered.

He was wrong. All wrong.

Everything he thought was happening was all wrong.

Nothing he had thought was really that simple, it was more than that.

She was so much more than just a friend.

Serena had made him feel alive again. She brought him out of the world he feared so traumatically.

He knew he was only comfortable believing in things he could understand, yet he had to face his doubts. He did not understand what was happening to him.

He did not know how he felt.

Ash stood there expressionless, Serena shrieked with shyness, trying to hide her bright red face in the midst of her blonde locks, but they were too short to cover her look of embarrassment.

Serena too thought she was in control of her emotions, but nothing could ever prepare her for the shyness she felt around Ash. Inside she scolded herself, she had lightly kissed him, but couldn't bare the embarrassment of having him watch. She cringed under her shy expression.

"Y-you weren't supposed to watch!" She stuttered.

Ash didn't move, he just felt the surge of energy dance around his system, he didn't know what was going on, but again, he knew he somehow liked it. On his cheek, where the touch of her lips still gently sizzled, appeared a small rosy blush on the raven-haired boy. He did not have a hat to hide himself, nor hair to cover himself. He reacted like Serena, stuttering, and hiding from the shyness. It was a new, and scary emotion that he had been taken over by. Serena had made him blush, he felt his hot cheeks burn the colour red. They burned the colour he associated with Serena. She had left her mark.

Ash stood there bewildered with her, the two had no words to break their awkward pause. Each glance up was instantly retracted and repelled like two equal ends of a magnet. Something was the matter with Ash, he was quiet, seemingly lost in thought. She didn't know how he was reacting. They froze like statues, Ash was caught trying to process every frantic emotion that was soaring around his body at that split second. Serena sensed a difference in Ash, almost similar to the dream she had a while ago. Ash was more tentative, maybe even more thoughtful. He seemed to have trouble tapping into his feelings, almost as if he had become indecisive, which was surprising, considering his ability to confidently trust himself and make a stand was something he was renowned for, especially during the heat of a tough situation like a Pokemon battle. Serena on the one hand had still felt a hint of concern, but on the other felt that maybe Ash was finally coming into his emotional side. Maybe finally he would learn to realise, and truly understand both what she felt, and what he felt inside. It seemed her raven-haired crush was beginning to realise that life wasn't _all_ about training Pokemon and winning battles.

Amongst the silence, his feelings must have hit a brick wall somewhere. From Ash came a familiar sound that Serena and the entire group had gotten used to. From his stomach came the bellowing call of an angry digestive system that was seriously low on food. Serena chuckled to herself, but felt another tinge of happiness arise. It's always the little things; like the little sounds you hear on a daily basis that you find yourself coming to appreciate the most. It was the little traits from Ash that she found adorable, and his gluttonous stomach was no exception. She hadn't heard Ash's growling stomach in a while, and until that moment she didn't even realise how much she had missed it.

"Umm..." Ash looked down, still blushing, this time at the interruption from his belly.

"It really has been a while, huh!" Serena laughed, patting Ash's stomach which was feeling quite sorry for itself after three days of sleep and a quick morning sprint.

"Shall we get something to eat? Maybe food will make you feel all better!" She cheerfully suggested. Ash nodded, immediately warming to the idea; maybe all he ever needed was food. He turned around to return to the fishing shack house, where his sight was then filled by a shade of yellow that shone brighter than any ray of sunshine he had ever come to know. It was then he noticed a certain sprinting yellow mouse yelling "Pika Pi!" run up, and joyously jump all over him. Pikachu had found Ash again, his trainer, his best friend. Seeing him standing there, all awake and moving again gave him the urge to start playing with his trainer's cheeks using those tiny yellow hands and waging his tail around in jubilation. Ash's face lit up. In fact it didn't just light up, it was quite literally electrified thanks to his Pikachu's most affectionate Thunderbolt. His best friend had returned to his favourite spot on his shoulder.

"Pikachu! I'm so glad to see you buddy!" He beamed with a stoked expression. Pikachu then pointed over to the other side of the pier. His yellow partner had a grin that stretched as wide as those red dots on his cheek pouches. Ash and Serena saw the stampede of Pokemon approaching the pier. They were _his_ Pokemon. Reared up by the returning Clemont and Bonnie who had already changed into their day clothes, they were _his_ family. All sprinting towards him, all smiling brighter than the low autumn sun as they surprised their trainer. Serena caught a sight of Braxien and Pancham too running in the crowd. The sight of them being so relieved to Ash warmed her inside, she felt glad that they accepted and understood how she felt towards Ash. Of course, as a Fennekin, the two had their run-ins, particularly during the PokeVision filming, but deep down the fox Pokemon knew that Ash had a good heart, and appreciated why Serena had such feelings. Seeing Serena happy made her happy too, and Pancham was no different. They joined the running crowd of Pokemon, where Ash knelt down, holding his arms out wide to receive them all. Serena grinned, seeing him waiting to embrace everyone like that reminded her that he _did_ know what love was, although only now was he ever beginning to experience the endless enigma of human love.

"Hey everybody!" He cheered. Hawlucha, Talonflame and Noibat had all flown straight from the window after seeing Pikachu dash off. The excitement they felt from their yellow friend was the reason why they fled together from their PokeBalls to see what the rush was about. They soared around in the air, showcasing various joyous acrobatics, featuring spirals and somersaults from their sheer elation. Ash saw their freedom in the sky, he saw their delight, their relief. He saw Bonnie and Clemont grinning next to Braxien and Pancham, he felt gratitude towards everyone. They all worried together, they had all pulled through the ordeal together, they had all waited for Ash together as a family. He was touched by their presence, their smiles.

"Man I missed you guys; it looks like I'm officially back, huh!" He proudly declared, yelling over his constant stream of thoughts.

"Hold up, where's Frogadier?" Ash looked around, wondering where his speedy ninja frog was hiding. The group looked around briefly, where Dedenne then sent a small rumble of electricity from its cheeks across to Pikachu, who reacted by jumping down from his trainer's shoulder and running back to Clemont and Bonnie who were waiting from a noticeable distance. Ash's flying trio then starting to climb slightly higher into the sky, as in a flash Frogadier leaped up from the depths of the lake behind them, splashing his trainer and Serena with a wave of fresh lake water as part of his surprise plan. Frogadier usually wasn't one to dwell in emotions much like Ash, although Ash himself could tell by his little surprise as he stood there drying himself from the sudden torrent of water that the blue frog was pleased to see him again. Either that, or maybe it was a call for everyone to get washed and ready to begin training again.

There they all were, the group reunited at last, a true sight to behold as the Lumiose siblings and their Pokemon stood there laughing at Ash and Serena, both drying their drenched night clothes. After such a long few days, the pair were glad to finally change out of them, and back into their normal attire.

Noibat swooped down to Ash and Serena, laughing away, with the joy of having its parents back in its company streaming from its big yellow eyes. In a stressful turn of events for the baby bat, it was more than glad to see its trainer who was also its parent back, and smiling with its mother. Noibat lowered itself as Ash caught it in his hands.

"I'm awake, Noibat! Did Serena take good care of you?" He asked in a father like tone as he played with the innocent purple bat, holding it high in the air and spinning around like it was on a fun amusement ride. Noibat responded by gleefully reaching its tiny hands out to Serena, who saw the giddiness teem from its eyes once more. She felt it again, the feeling of adorable innocence that she saw in Ash.

"Noibat seems to really think of you as its other parent now!" Ash uttered a familiar string of words, letting Noibat take a hold of one of Serena's hands as he spoke. The bat rubbed its lilac fur against her soft fingers, taking comfort from her tender warm skin.

"Yeah... I guess I'm like the mother, and you're the father, huh Ash!" She chirped along; feeling a tiny influx of joy that she could share such a responsibility at such an innocent time with Ash. It was like games of 'mums and dads' as a kid, only this time she got to baby a super cute Pokemon with her crush.

"And Pikachu really trusts you..."

Ash had noticed the way in which Pikachu approached Serena. For the first time the yellow mouse seemed to be embracing someone with a fondness only matchable to that of their own relationship. He saw how important they treated each other. He saw an unbreakable bond of trust.

He seems to want us to stick together." Ash concluded, this time digressing into a tone that suggesting he was going off on another tangent of thoughts. Noibat yelled its cry, flailing its limbs at its parents for attention. Ash and Serena both laughed.

"Noibat too!" He added.

Deja vu immediately struck Serena. She had heard those words before. She was then reminded not to act rashly. Pikachu knew how she felt, she had told him a couple of days ago. For him to bring up such a thing to Ash meant he knew it was a more serious manner than it initially appeared. She held her words; looking around, she saw everyone still there watching. Now was not the time. To talk about such an important topic with Ash in the midst of his own battle with his feelings needed to come at an appropriate time instead. She smiled back at Ash, where Clemont then stepped forward to speak.

"To celebrate such a happy occasion, I've prepared a hearty breakfast us all!" The lemon-haired gym leader proudly announced. Ash's face shot forward in delight.

"All right! Finally!" He cheered, before dashing off with Bonnie and his party of Pokemon. Serena recalled Braxien and Pancham, in order to give them a good pampering back at the fishing shack house, where this time she ran after him, trying to catch him before one of his muscles would inevitably pull up with cramp. The eager party dashed back in through the door, where Clemont had already laid out and prepared the table. The scent of bread burning and becoming golden slices of toast wafted into his nostrils, pleasantly greeting him. He felt his mouth water at the prospect of sitting down for his first meal in ages, until a tap on the shoulder from Serena halted his assault on the breakfast table.

"Don't you want to freshen up first?" She asked, causing Ash to reconsider after looking around at Clemont and Bonnie both sitting there in their day clothes. He looked at Serena, who already had one foot on the staircase. There was no resisting the gaze of those crystal clear eyes. She was visibly uncomfortable in her pyjamas, as she twirled each strand of her blonde locks with a dissatisfied expression. Ash then reconsidered, feeling the stains of sweat on his skin, and the stick of his clothes that had been drenched numerous times in sweat and water from both the rain and the lake.

"I guess you're right." He conceded, Bonnie smirked as she watched him trudge up the stairs. Ash felt his stomach growl again, it was becoming more impatient. He decided to skip a step and run up two steps at a time, until he forgot about the effect of the polished wood coming into contact with his wet feet. He slipped on the surface, and flew head over heals back down to the bottom of the stairs with a loud thud. Serena had reached the top, but the intrusive bang on the wood made her jump. She creaked her head around, hoping not to see him have yet another accident. Upon turning around, she saw the innocent, embarrassed expression sitting on his face as he lay there at the bottom of the staircase, with his feet dangling over the first step. After noticing he was okay, and just being drowsy, she slowly made her way back down the narrow staircase to meet him at the bottom. Ash dreaded her arrival with every footstep. He was expecting to be scolded, having only just awoken from his concussion. Surely she wouldn't be happy; but then again, why was he so worried about disappointing her? Her wanted to run like a child who knew he had done something bad. He dreaded the look of concern on her flustered face. Instead, resting her hands on her knees, she crouched down and leaned over him on the step above his astray leg. She smirked, almost sinisterly.

"You know what I'm going to say, right?" She teased in a wife-like manner.

He scratched his head. "S-sorry..." He replied with unease, still awaiting further backlash after already making her weary with worries before. She made a long sigh, before holding out a hand to help him up. Her smirk had gone, an expression of angst cropped up.

"Just... be careful." She said gently. Ash felt his stomach sink again, he knew he had messed up. He knew she didn't want to think any longer about the moment he fell from the cliff. It was still too fresh in the mind.

"Sorry, Serena." He softly apologised with a timid face of sincerity, he took her hand to get back to his feet, but then found himself under her grip once more. His hand was being held. Once again, he was feeling the warmth radiate, as his hand melted into her skin. He felt the rush of nerves return, the memories of lying in bed with her asleep on his lap; the memories of being caught, and never wanting to let go. Ash felt his appetite suddenly leave him. He was fixed in the moment, standing there, holding onto Serena's hand. He didn't know when his legs started moving, but they followed Serena back up the stairs, and back into the familiar room with the bed he had been trapped on. He gazed around at the room where the two had spent so many nights together, but with the feeling of being so far apart crippling them. Their hands remained linked. Serena quickly picked up on the anxious aura Ash was giving off. She saw him look around, possibly remembering being rushed to the room, not knowing whether he would wake up. She too remembered the litres of tears she had cried while waiting by his bedside. The two remembered the words Serena had said when choking over her raw feelings. The room had a very unsettling atmosphere to it. Ash seemed to need assurance, he held tightly onto her hand, even though they would be separated for mere moments before rejoining each other at the table.

Serena pulled his hand to her chest, before taking his other arm, and placing the other hand in the same place on his chest. She leaned in closer to him, whispering into his ear.

"Remember Ash, always together; always in sync." She paused to allow Ash to hear the sound of their matching heartbeats once again. The impulses of two beating hearts worked in perfect synchronisation, like they were always connected, like they were constantly calling for each other. Serena let go of his hand, and jogged off to a room further down the corridor, where she pulled out a new set of clothes from her backpack. Ash saw her leave, but kept his hand on his heart. He wondered what it could possibly mean. He wondered what he really wanted deep down, but every conclusion was eerily simple; he just wanted to be with Serena.

His stomach came biting back, despite thinking his appetite had dwindled. He shook his head to relieve himself of the confusion, and picked up his electric blue coat, now dry, and ready to wear again. He pulled out a new set of trousers from his backpack, and dusted off his shoes, pulling at the tongue so that they would slip back on again. He stood in front of a mirror, one that was fairly wider than usual. He analysed himself, feeling revitalised being back in his normal, everyday clothes. He pulled the zip tight, leaving a hint of his black and white shirt showing, and tightened the gloves around his wrists. He stood in front of the mirror, with a huge space left to his side. Something felt missing, he still felt... empty. Maybe it was his stomach, or maybe it was because of the rush of emotions had died down. Either way, he dashed back out of the room, and carefully manoeuvred his way down the stairs, joining his lemon-haired friends at the breakfast table, while Serena remained upstairs, refreshing her image, making sure she was once again clean and pristine. She sat down on a free, unused bed, that was twinned with another adjacent single bed, similar to the layout in the room Clemont and Bonnie had been using. She reached for both her PokeBalls, and deployed Braxien and Pancham once again. They appeared through a veil of a blue, glistening light, and offered their warm grins back at Serena. She moved over, and lay on the bed, pulling up her black stockings as she finished tying her blue ribbon, ensuring it was immaculately presented. She relaxed, breathing a long sigh of relief following the hectic few hours since he had woken up. She turned over to face her two Pokemon.

"Poor Ash." She began to speak her mind.

Pancham and Braxien looked puzzled.

"He's been through so much lately, and I guess now he's started to notice everything... He's gotten a bit confused, huh."

Braxien nodded in approval to her thoughts.

"I guess, liking someone, and 'love' can be really confusing. I mean, surely he's gotta feel like that at some point? It reminds me of when I started to like him..." She grinned, feeling the slightest bit shy at the thought of when she first knew she liked Ash.

"It's just like they say, only when something is taken away from you, do you then really start to see its true value." Pancham looked at Braxien in confusion as Serena's thoughts became more philosophical.

"It's just like when your twig broke, right Braxien?" The fox Pokemon soon realised, and latched onto the analogy, understanding the way in which Serena began to see just how important Ash was to her.

"When you lose something, or someone that really means a lot to you, the world without them just becomes so... empty." She sighed once more.

"We really wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Ash." She then reached over and pulled out her Princess Key from her jacket pocket, still shining from where she had polished it, showing not a sign of wear and tear even after the storm.

"He really built the world around us. He helped me find out who I was, and helped me have faith in choosing my own dream..." She dwelt into fond memories of their earlier travels. She could look back and laugh now, but back then she really did need guiding. Seemingly trapped in the shadow of her mother's past glories, she didn't know where to turn. It was Ash who helped her develop confidence in herself. She knew what it was like to be trapped in condemning thoughts, and just how it felt to need guidance. She realised that in this moment Ash was the one who needed guidance. He needed to know what these feelings were. He needed to know he could believe, and most importantly trust those feelings and himself. She still owed it to him.

"The thing is..." She faced both her Pokemon, a timid pose of earnest honesty appeared.

"I really do think that I love him."

She lowered her head, squashing it further into the pillow.

"And I know that I've got to try and just explain everything to Ash face to face. I need to show him what those feelings really mean." Her heart thundered against her chest; she knew she had to confess. Whether he felt the same or not, it was something she needed to do for his own sake.

"He needs to know, otherwise he'll never fully get back on the road to becoming a Pokemon Master, right?" It would potentially be the spark that he needed. Pancham definitely agreed, punching a fist in the air and yelling its name. It liked the surge of confidence in Serena.

"Ash... whatever you're feeling... I'm going to let you know that it's nothing to be afraid of." She rehearsed her plan to herself, taking his feelings as purely her duty, pulling on her rose red jacket and fastening the buckles on her brown boots. She made her way to the staircase, with Braxien and Pancham following close behind.

At the table, Ash was motoring away at his food, enjoying the long-awaited feeling of satisfaction in his belly while glugging down every refill of tea that came his way.

The faint sound of gentle footsteps then knocked against his ear drums.

Serena had returned, this time looking refreshed and healthy, with Braxien and Pancham by her side.

"Sorry for being late everyone! It's nice to finally feel clean again." Serena beamed with a shining grin. Ash turned around. His jaw dropped, letting the crust from his slice of toast fall from his mouth, and of course, ending up landing butter side down onto his new trousers. He had seen her in that outfit many times before, but for some reason, this morning she just looked so much cleaner; so much fresher. As she sat down to take her seat right beside him, he felt the essence of her aroma entice him, making his stomach chase away the food, and dance alight with zest at being by the side of the naturally beautiful blonde.

Once again, his appetite had run away from him.

As ever, her manners at the table were impeccable. She picked up her tea, and held the cup securely in both hands. She blew gently on top of its piping steam. Seeing her elegant actions in motion was somewhat calming, he realised how reckless she would make him look when eating. Serena brought the cup to her mouth, letting the hot liquid pass between her lips, and feeling the sensation of the heat caressing her throat. She grinned, but kept the notion to herself. This time her tea was hot, just the way she liked it.

Ash, adjacent to her, tried to follow in her manners. He picked up the tea slowly, and carefully in both hands. She watched him, smiling as he focussed intensely on letting the tea naturally run into his mouth. She saw as his cheeks filled up with large quantities, before he opened the floodgates in his mouth, flexing the muscles to let the tea gush through his throat in one large glug. He looked at his cup in disappointment, before offering a glance back to Serena, who quietly sat there chuckling to herself behind her hand which covered her mouth. In doing so she noticed the ever widening smirk cropping up on Bonnie's face, she was overseeing the entire situation.

Ash stared at his plate, and realised he no longer had the desire to eat away to until his heart was content. Food was no longer his most central desire.

He looked up dejectedly, there were still piles of food left, but his stomach seemed to want to reject it. He felt flustered at just how such a simple pleasure for him had been swallowed in these new emotions. They felt unnatural, they were beginning to worry him more by the second. Each passing moment, he would glance at Serena, not wanting to take his eyes of her. He was seeing the frame of his companion in a completely new light, seeing and thinking about her in ways he had previously never known. Was it natural..? It was a question Ash ended up asking himself the entire day.

The group elected not to go out travelling so soon after Ash had only just woke up, and thus decided to depart from the fishing shack the following morning, in order to continue their journey towards Anistar City.

Serena kept a close eye on Ash throughout the afternoon, all the way into the evening. He tried to join in with his Pokemon's games, and help Bonnie in her quest to land a cute water Pokemon. He tried to apply himself and run around the same way he did before the fall, yet Serena knew it would take him time to readjust, and that he probably felt bombarded with all of these emotions. Serena felt a hint of guilt arise; maybe it was a bad idea to tell him how she felt during his stint of unconsciousness. Maybe she was the reason he was struggling to reignite his flame, or maybe he was just too caught up in his feelings to fully understand. Either way she was at the point of no return; Ash was still falling, and she needed to be there to catch him.

Bonnie too had picked up on Ash's quiet attitude, and approached Serena to see if she could help. The raven-haired trainer sat there quietly by the lake, with his Pokemon close beside. He seemed to have a thousand-mile stare, while he gently petted Pikachu, gazing out into the open water. Bonnie joined Serena in watching him from the window, the younger Lumiose sibling picked up on her big sister's concerns.

"Ash seems to be acting kinda strange, huh Serena." She spoke, but Serena kept gazing through the window.

"I guess after that fall, Ash is starting to come into contact with his emotions a bit more." She theorised, pondering whether Ash would approach his journey less rashly, and under a veil of caution following what could have been a tragic incident. Bonnie recalled his behaviour at the dinner table, and took a more excited view of the situation.

"Don't you think he's noticing?" She asked with a grin. Serena laughed with a blush tingling on her cheeks. "I guess so."

"He really doesn't get it at all does he?" Bonnie continued teasing.

"I don't know why my brother is the same; I mean, c'mon! Love is nothing to be afraid of, right?" The lemon-haired girl shrugged her shoulders. Maybe _she_ was the one who didn't seem to get it, because for Ash to feel such emotions meant he was going through some big changes. That said, was that really something he was afraid of? Ash sat there pondering, feeling himself edging between the platforms of love and nightmares. It turns out maybe there _was_ something he wasafraid of after all.

"I suppose not; but Ash is strong." Serena tensed, placing a hand over her ribbon.

"He just needs to believe that again." She kept gazing, a sadness looming over her eyes.

Bonnie felt the tension, but spoke the words of what she believed in.

"You should tell him." She prompted, looking up at Serena.

She looked down at the young girl, and nodded. She gave an uneasy look to respond, but she knew that Bonnie was right.

Serena remained observant of Ash for the rest of the afternoon. He refused any more meals, his appetite had vanished. As the evening met the reign of the night, she knew she had to talk to him. Even if he wanted to be alone, she had to be there. He had to know.

Ash eventually returned indoors to the fishing shack, but he felt out place, within himself, and in his environment, he felt lost.

"Aren't you coming up to bed, Ash?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Ash fastened his hat, trying to force a smile at his young surrogate sister.

"I'm not tired yet, I'll join you all up there a bit later!" He tried to reassure with a raised thumb. Serena then appeared from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bonnie stepped back to allow them to talk, encouraging the watching Pokemon around her to do the same.

"Ash... Is everything okay?" She asked in a tone that was brimmed with worry.

In that moment everything around him seemed to vanish again, he could only focus on Serena.

"I just... don't wanna sleep tonight." He murmured, looking down at the ground.

Serena then realised that at that moment there was something far worse troubling Ash.

"I'm going to go outside for a while, y'know for some fresh air." He continued while scratching the back of his head. Serena then stepped further forward, pulling herself into his plans, not letting him go out there alone.

Ash looked up, and once again the gaze of amber met a sea of cerulean blue.

"Can you.. come with me?" He asked, wide-eyed, while scratching his cheek. Somewhere on those cheeks was a blush from the raven-haired boy.

"Uh, sure!" Serena felt herself enveloped in his gaze, those amber eyes seizing her. She glanced over to see Bonnie making her way upstairs, with a smirk that suggested "good luck" on her face.

She turned back to Ash.

"There was kinda something I wanted to talk to you about." Ash continued, but his words sent an influx of nerves hurling towards Serena. She felt her time was up. No longer could she go on thinking and planning about it. It was time to put her feelings into words.

"Actually Ash... me too."

It was time to tell him just how much he meant to her, and what it means to truly love someone.

For Ash, it was time to learn these feelings, and face his fears.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Once again everyone thank you for reading! To quickly answer a question from Justanaverageguy, I have not had any first hand experience at having a concussion like Ash! However I was keen to explore the feelings that the human body experiences after periods of intense rest and how much of a challenge it can be to rehabilitate oneself into what they consider their normal body functions. I suppose in that sense I took slight inspiration from a few of my friends after their recoveries from injuries that made them sit out and rest for extended periods of time._


	12. Falling For You

_**Chapter 12: Falling For You**_

The pair embarked out into the calm night. The scars from the storm had passed, where a full moon gazed its reflection onto the tranquil lake. Tiny ripples occasionally formed in the water, where sleepy water Pokemon swam to their slumber. The rural night sky was vividly dark, but the clouds had cleared; stars had gathered high above to illuminate a veil of navy, and join the mood in lighting up the fishing pier for Ash and Serena to sit by.

They walked, not uttering a word. Ash felt his stomach begin to flare up with nerves once again, while Serena felt her chest tighten. Both of their hearts began to speed up. There was a lot hidden inside that was just waiting to finally be released.

Serena felt her legs begin to wobble, as the rush of blood around her system made her tremble with anxiety. For so long she had put it off, for so long she thought she always had time to tell him in the future. The instant in which Ash fell reminded her just how precious time was; just how each and every second is valuable. Serena realised that Ash had been mere inches from never waking up again; then the future would have deserted her, and Ash would have left her. She realised she would probably never get another opportunity, because the future was never certain. There was never any assurance that tomorrow would come. She had to live in the moment; to use the opportunity to help Ash, and to make him understand.

Ash still feared what these feelings were. They were feelings that matched his passion to battle; they were feelings that punched him in the stomach harder than the rush of a victory, or the bitter blow of defeat. His mind was bombarded by these new emotions. Some made him happy; some made him shiver with dread. Ash thought he would never encounter fear. He tried to think about the subject before with Serena, but no answer came to his avail. He stumped himself, back then had no idea of what fear truly felt like.

Back then he did not know what it was like to fall.  
Back then he did not know how dark the world could really get.

He had asked Serena to come with him, because he didn't want to go alone.  
He didn't want to return to the night; to the darkness where had been trapped.

He felt it; he felt fear.

But Serena was beside him. Just like she always had been, even if before he never seemed to notice.  
Serena was always there; she had always been calling.  
For the first time he began to listen, and then a feeling which eclipsed the fear was born.  
Serena was the one who caught him.  
Serena was different.  
He had feelings, that of which he could not explain.  
He had feelings for the girl who pulled him from the darkness.

The two walked along the platform, slowly, steadily, making their way to the edge. Not a word was uttered. Serena was now rapidly shaking; it wasn't the bite of the breeze from outside, but the heat of her heart pushing against her chest. She was nervous, but this time she could not afford to be shy.

They sat down, lowering themselves onto the platform's edge, where Ash crossed his legs. He felt his calves rub against each other, his muscles contracting, beginning to cramp against the bone. He couldn't get comfortable, his mind overheating with thoughts. He felt agitation growl within him, boiling spots of heat prickling his back. He kept adjusting his legs, while Serena watched on with her knees up to her chest, concerned at Ash's discontent. She saw he was nervous. She saw he was still lost within himself.

Serena saw the calm, still water, and felt the need to stretch out, and get comfortable if she was going to ease these feelings of angst. Ash felt the sweat beginning to trickle down his forehead; why could he not just sit still? Out of the corner of his eye, he then saw Serena unlacing her brown boots. She pulled the string from the knot, and then pushed the laces loose out of the tongue. She slipped both boots off, and then dug her thumbs into the top of her black stockings, slowly pulling them down her legs. She felt the breeze touch upon her bare skin, as her legs could at last breathe into the night. She wiggled her toes, feeling the air weave in and out the gaps, before dipping her feet into the cool water. Ash froze on the spot, watching her swinging legs in the lake. The heat then soared to his face, imploding within his cheeks, before turning his entire face a crimson red. She was so natural. She was so pure. Ash was overcome with the feeling of a large weight sinking into his stomach, anchoring him to the spot. Still flustered at his sitting position, he joined in Serena's idea, and kicked his shoes off, rolled up his trousers, and dipped his legs into the water next to her.

The water was soothing, in an instant Ash felt himself calm down, and let the flush of red sink back into his stomach.  
Yet next to Serena, the warmth would not leave him.

He felt the heat from the tips of her toes radiate towards him in the water, and dance around his feet. Even from the very edge of their bodies, they were connected to each other. Serena tried to glance over at Ash, but it was no use- her face was burning up once again.

It was no use denying the feelings, they were natural, they were pure.

Ash on the other hand still didn't understand, he still didn't know why these strong, throbbing feelings continued to strike him so hard. He sighed; a cloud had appeared over the moon. He felt the light fade, he felt the darkness tap him on the shoulder.

Serena sensed it in him, the angst; the bewilderment.

She drew in breath from the chilly air, and filled her lungs. She was about to cut the silence, and open up just what was occurring in the raven-haired boy.  
She saw his frown, she could feel the angst.

"Ash... Something's wrong isn't there." She spoke softly, while looking ahead at the lake. Ash dipped his head, he seemed to want to hold something back. He opened his mouth to speak, awaiting the words to finally reach him.

"It's... nothing really." He murmured, struggling to let the words flow.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?" She asked, hoping he would have the courage to open up to her. He couldn't conjure up a reply, but tensed his body, feeling himself becoming frustrated at his lack of ability to respond.

She then remembered the words she had whispered to him, while he lay there on a stormy night, trapped in his sleep. She placed a hand over his shoulder.  
"It's okay Ash." She whispered.

She felt his shoulders sink, pushing the pressurised air in his lungs, feeling him relax through another deep breath.  
"You can tell me." She assured again to him.

He paused.

"I just don't wanna shut my eyes... or go to sleep yet." He began to push out his words, but cringing at the thought of sounding weak.

"... Why?" She asked, sensing that he was feeling troubled. Discomfort stretched across his fatigued face.

"It's nothing... it's stupid." He shrugged his shoulders, trying to relieve the pressure he was feeling.

"Tell me." She raised her voice, with a hint of impatience cropping up. She encouraged him to let it out; he could never object the sound of her voice.

"But it'll sound weak-"

"Ash it doesn't matter! Just tell me, please." She cut off his doubts, refusing to allow him to dwell in such pity.

"Uh, well..."

He turned to face her.

"Do you remember when we up on the cliff, when I was carrying you?" His question suddenly threw her off; she did not anticipate him to backtrack _before_ the incident.

"Um, yeah-" She began to play with her fingers.

"After I fainted, right? When we got separated." She thought back to the moment where she was helpless, but saved by Ash. He picked her up, and carried her on his back through the storm, helping her when she needed it.

She blushed slightly, remembering how he helped her pull through, despite her fear of heights.

"Do you remember when we started talking about fear?"

Her mind went back further to their brief, but deep talk about fear. She had asked what he was afraid of, to which Ash back then couldn't reply.

"Yeah, I do."

She then had a jarring realisation; maybe he now knew. Maybe fear had taken in its grasp in even the boldest, and bravest trainer in Ash Ketchum.

"I guess... after everything that's happened, I found out my fear."

"Ash..."

He continued, recalling the bitter, cruel feeling of being trapped; the feeling of falling, the feeling of being enveloped by the dark.

"For days I felt like I was just falling. Nothing around me but darkness. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything! I was struck there, I was trapped. I didn't know whether I would ever get out. Now that I'm finally back, I don't wanna shut my eyes. I don't wanna sleep. I just don't want to go back there again, because every time I close my eyes I don't know whether I'll ever be able to open them again" His voice shuddered with tension. Serena realised the trauma that being unconscious inflicted on him. Ash stammered on his words, they all seemed to come rushing out of his mouth at once.

"The worst part about it was, I-I was trapped from all of you guys. No you, no Clemont, no Bonnie, no Pikachu, no one..."

For the first time Serena had seen Ash on the verge of becoming tearful, as he dug into those horrid memories. His throat was clogging up with an onslaught of words and emotions, he was becoming overwhelmed by his thoughts.

"After being trapped in there for so long... I guess I'm scared of being alone."

Fear was something that would eventually take a hold of everyone in some way, shape or form. No one was ever safe from the traumatising clutches of what it was like to be afraid. Not even Ash. He had found his fear, he had found out what it was like to be left alone, without any of his friends, or his Pokemon, or even his faithful partner, Pikachu.

Serena saw the a stream of sadness settle in the amber eyes of Ash, she saw him run a hand through the his thick raven strands of hair in discontent.  
She knew that despite all of the bravery he would show,  
and all of the courage and self-belief,  
even Ash wasn't exempt from his own sorrows.  
But Ash was never alone.  
She wouldn't allow him to be; nor could she accept him to be.  
Ash had picked her up so many times in the past,  
now it was time for her to repay the favour for good; she didn't believe in being alone. Not when the passion of love melts into such a fear.

"Ash... you know you don't need to be afraid of the dark, right?" She found her voice, and leaned in closer to him.

"... What do you mean?" Ash stepped out of his trance of thoughts, and back into the gaze of Serena.

"The truth is Ash, you weren't alone even for one second." She placed a hand over her heart, feeling the energy pumping around her body.

"Think." She whispered.

In that instant, as Serena's breath met his skin, his mind was enticed by a swirl of thoughts, the ones that comforted him through each struggle, the thoughts and desires that made him make that one leap to escape. The voice that would soothe the silence. The touch that would set his mind alight. The heartbeat that forever matched his own.

"Y-You were there..." Ash gasped, realising again every long and painful second he had her by his side. She never left, she never got bored. She stayed with him throughout his sleep, and brought him back into the world. She was the one who caught him.

"I was always there, Ash."

She saw those amber eyes twinkle in front of her, and his jaw lower ever so slightly.

"You never need to doubt, or ever worry, because I will always be here." She then tensed up, gritting her teeth.

"I may have let you slip away from me high on the cliff, but I will never let you fall again; and if you do, I'll always be there to catch you." Her voice cracked with each heavy heartfelt word.

"S-Serena..." Ash was in amazement, his chest tightening, but his fears easing, with his heart thumping against his chest. Serena was always there. Whether she was a voice, or an image in his mind, or there by his side. He always wanted her there. With Serena by his side, he never needed to fear about ever being alone.

He always wanted to be with Serena.

But why had he been seized by these feelings?  
Why didn't he want to fight them?  
He felt himself longing. The touch of her hand, the burn of her kisses.  
Those feelings gave him strength.  
But he didn't know why.

"But Serena... How could you- why?" His mind had completely frazzled; melting under the cusp of those cerulean blue orbs.

" _Why"_ He had asked. He was running out of ways to confirm to himself that Serena was the one who his heart wanted to leap out and embrace. How could someone go so far to help? How could someone cry those streams of tears for someone else?

Serena relaxed, stretching her arms out behind her back, while swinging her legs in the lake.  
She knew that now was the time to explain everything.  
She knew Ash was on the verge of falling in love with her.

"To be truthful Ash, I once fell a really long time ago.  
I know what it's like to fall, and feel completely lost. Back then I had been sent to a summer camp in Pallet Town, I was only little. I was a shy and timid girl, who struggled to make friends there. Everything just felt so strange to me. I felt homesick, I wanted to be back in Kalos, in an environment where I was comfortable. Like you, I felt what it was like to have no idea where you are. I was wondering around aimlessly, and was led into a forest. The sounds of other kids disappeared, I was alone. I was startled by everything, and eventually fell completely, and hurt my knee. It was then someone picked me up, and told me everything was okay.  
It was the same person who told me to 'never give up until the end'.  
It was the same person who many years later, helped me when I fell once again.  
Can you guess who I'm talking about?" She smiled graciously at him, offering a wink to jog his memory.

She watched as before her very eyes, Ash's face lit up with a flush of red. He felt his cheeks tingle, he felt... excitement. He vigorously scratched under his nose.

"Well... now that you mention it!" He chirped back, feeling proud all of a sudden. She continued to speak, she continued to confess.

"I had no direction, no ambition, no dream. I wasn't worth anything, just a shadow of my mother's past, a reflection in each polished trophy she had won. I was about to give up, but I remembered your words.  
You showed me what it was like to love the world.  
You showed me what it was like to aspire, to embark on a journey, and experience first-hand just what it felt like to be alive.  
You showed me how to believe in myself.  
Although I've fallen and been picked up by you so many times in the past, I feel as if I'm still falling now.  
Every time you catch me, I want to let go again even less. I never want to let go." Her words had been soft, and gentle. She took his wrist that was sitting closer to her, and brought it to her chest. She slipped off his glove, once again revealing the exposed skin on Ash's hand. He felt himself allow her to take his hand, and do anything that she pleases with it. She kept it close to her, warming it, caressing it.

"From the moment you first caught me, and held my hand, I realised I never wanted to let go, Ash." She interlocked her fingers into his hand, and held it tight; squeezing it, feeling his pulse beat along his veins. Her words and actions were beginning to rekindle his own thoughts. He recalled not wanting to separate from her after he woke up.  
"From the moment I first felt the tenderness, and warmth of your hand, I would never feel the same again." Ash realised the next influx of warmth hit him in the stomach, it all came from the touch of Serena's hand.  
"You, and only you were in my mind. I thought there was something wrong with me! I thought I was falling again, I didn't know whether to trust my feelings. I never knew whether they were right, and whether to embrace them. I had my doubts, and of course my own fears and worries." Her words mirrored everything Ash had gone through. It's like she always knew what came next, like she had experienced his confusing feelings already.  
"But now, holding your hand again, I'm reminded just why I can't stop thinking about you, Ash." Ash too felt his feelings flourish again; he was reminded of the feeling that came with being beside Serena.

In that moment, as they sat there, eyes gazing into one another where their fingers interlocked and their palms touching against each other, a Poliwag poked its head above the surface of the water and swam towards them, intrigued at the two.

"A Poliwag!" Ash exclaimed, alarmed as its presence cut in their moment.

Serena began to chuckle.

"Isn't it strange how these things happen, huh?" Serena spoke.

Ash turned back around to face her, as she watched it swim freely around the lake.

"It's strange how such little things can have big meanings. Just one sight of a Poliwag, and the memories of our encounter in the forest come flooding back. It was the Pokemon I used to be scared of, but now whenever I see it, it makes me smile!" Serena spoke cheerfully, reminiscing at her history with the small creature.

"I guess even stranger, its strong blue colour reminded me of you. It's funny, blue always makes me think of you." She digressed, feeling the texture of her ribbon she received from him with her free hand.

"I guess I'm drawn to it."

Ash felt his mind click again. He realised that the colour red had the same effect. He realised one small trigger sent him thinking about Serena. He gulped- he felt just as strongly as she seemed to.

"No matter where I look Ash, there are signs of where you've lit up my life. Even when I look into the mirror, I may comb my hair and spend ages trying to decide on an outfit, but seeing the blue gaze of my own eyes is always enough to make me instantly happy. When I look at myself, I see a part of you." She grinned again, squeezing their linked hands.

Serena then remembered what _she_ had learnt from the past few days.

Her bottom lip began to shake, her arm lowering, she placed another hand on top to hold him closer.

She had been lucky enough to have been picked up by Ash so many times. She had seen him cheat death and run away onto his next adventure like it was never anything that threatened him. Yet he had almost fallen too far this time. He had almost fallen away into the infinite clutches of the dark. She realised just how precious each moment was. She realised time was not something to be toyed with. Having Ash next to her in itself was a miracle, where she felt every single painful emotion of thinking he had fought his last battle accumulate within her again, pressing down on her stomach, belching the raw intensity of doubts and sorrows, supplying tears to her eyes. Ash saw Serena become uncomfortable.

"The only thing I never realised is just how valuable each moment with you and everyone is. Pikachu and the rest of your Pokemon almost lost their best friend, Clemont and Bonnie almost lost someone so close to them that they're practically a brother, and I almost lost the most important person in my life." Tears began to fall from her eyes, trickling down her cheek, and dropping into the lake, each ripple in the water represented each passing second she spent worrying by his bedside. She sniffled, the waves from her cerulean blue eyes leaking in front of him. He felt his heart sink, it was the sight he most dreaded.

"I never realised how important you were until the moment I almost lost you." She cried out; the words hit him hard.

"For a moment, I never thought I would get to speak to you again.

I never thought I'd be able to tell you how I feel."

She wiped away the tears, and tried to stand strong.

"So this is me taking the moment, and telling you how I feel. This is something I've waited to do, but now I've realised just how precious time really is, I've realised I can't let go without making you understand."

Ash realised, Serena harboured equally strong feelings. It was now he would truly find out.

"You may ask 'why', but I think deep down, you already know, Ash." Her face then brightened with a smile; the warmness evaporating her tears away.

"I've realised I want to be by your side for as long as time may pass.

It's more than just liking. It's more than just a silly crush.

If you could really hear my voice, then prove to me you were listening."

She leaned in closer to him.

"Think." She once again whispered.

Ash expected his mind to dive into an overload of confusion and disillusionment.

Yet the chaos stopped.

It all felt so simple.

One word that he had never used before.  
One word, the thing that could blow away any fear.  
One word that reflected off him at the very moment.

It wasn't easy to say though.

"... L-Love?"

His tongue, not accustomed to the word, spat it out in front of her. Four letters which were enough to send his stomach and mind into a frenzy. A feeling he felt himself falling in, a feeling in which Serena had fell in with Ash.

The words finally came to her.  
Her heart skipped a beat.  
Ash had listened  
Ash had learned.  
Ash had realised how it felt to love.

Tears began to stream from her eyes again, but these were tears that tasted far sweeter than anything she had experienced in the past few stormy days.  
Ash saw her cheeks wet, but her smile widening.  
Ash saw her face light up in front of him.

Her throat throbbed, but her smile was elated. She felt blessed under the full moon that Ash had listened to her.

"Y-You finally understand..." Sniffling, but laughing; crying, but smiling. They were pure tears of joy.

"Then... I can finally tell you." She beamed with her eyes still overflowing.

Ash was captured, fully engrossed in letting his stomach dance with delirious delight. It felt right, he felt a sense of completeness.

Serena took in a deep breath, and opened out her heart to the boy she had fallen in love with.

"Ash... there are many important people in my life. My intense, but supportive mother, my rivals Shauna and Miette, our geek brother Clemont who fails in his inventions but never gives up anyway, our adorable little sister Bonnie who has been waiting for this moment almost as much as I have been shying away from it, and our Pokemon who all support us through thick and thin, including Pikachu, and baby Noibat.

They're all important to me, but Ash, I wouldn't be here without you. I wouldn't be dreaming, aspiring and yearning to be Kalos Queen without the support you give me each day. I wouldn't be going up on stage in front of thousands to perform without the belief you gave me. I wouldn't be able to hold my nerve and work through the pressure without the strength you gave me. Your support for the people you love is inspiring. You may have never realised it, but you make my life wonderful. I can never afford to lose you, I can never bare ever leaving your side. You built my world Ash, I can't let you fall from it.

No matter what happens, I'll always be waiting, and calling.  
Because of you, I will never give up until the end!  
It's a feeling that makes me feel alive, a feeling I just can't fight. I will always be falling, because Ash..."

She took a deep breath, falling into a sea of amber.

"...I'm in love with you!"

Her emotions soared from her lips, her face glowing the most divine of red. She had told him everything. She had confessed her feelings to Ash.

"Serena..." He could only manage to gasp, as his feelings had been translated to words right in front of him. They were words he could not understand, but knew how to feel.

She knew it wasn't done there, she knew that if Ash's heart continued to beat in sync with hers, then he had feelings that she knew he had now discovered.

She pressed her hand against his chest, and then back onto her own to check. Her heart had raced away, chasing her anxieties off, but Ash's had kept at her pace, never once losing sight.  
Still beating.  
Still in sync.  
She began to whisper.

"Our hearts are still beating together with each other. I guess... maybe there's something you want to say too?"

She read him like a book. There was no hiding the presence of his newly found affection.

"But Ash, only say it if you really mean it..." She fell tentative again for a moment, playing with her fingers, wondering whether the raven-haired boy could really confess to her.

"... You're right." He scratched on his cheeks, a blush was trying to make itself seen. Ash took a deep intake of the night air, and answered the riddle of emotions that he had awoken to. Everything he had learnt from the moment he fell came down to this moment. It was time to get back up, to stand strong, and speak with what the heart said, just the way Ash liked to go about his work.

"Looking back, I guess I know why I reached so many times at the sound of your voice.  
I guess I know why I was so happy to see you when I woke up.  
I guess I know why I didn't want to let go of your hand.  
Now I know why I couldn't bear the sound of you crying.  
Now I know why I felt so confused, and worried at what I was feeling.  
Now I know why I feel so psyched again, ready to continue my journey, with you!  
I finally understand; I finally know what's right. I can't doubt myself any longer, not when we've all got dreams to fulfil and places to go. I can't hold back anything from any of you, not one thing!  
In the back of my mind it's you, and will always be you. After everything we've been through together, I can now finally trust myself and say..."

He grinned at the feeling of red spreading across his cheeks.

"Serena... I think I've fallen in love with you. "

His words drifted towards her in the most warmest and welcoming of tones. He had that confident smile, and the beaming aura that embraced her.  
She felt the words come straight from his heart.  
She realised he truly did have feelings for her.

"Ash... It's like we're both falling together, huh..." Her eyes joined in her smile, glistening crystal blue orbs gazed back at the purest shade of amber twinkling under the moonlight.

"Always, Serena." He replied with a wide grin.  
"Forever?"  
"Until the very end."

Their voices became ever the more tender, words lost their meaning, as whispers trickled off their lips. They leaned in closer to each other, feeling their breath encapsulate each others' senses; only for their heads to immediately jerk around at the sound of fluttering wings from the sky. Ash and Serena turned around, wondering who had been watching the past few moments. It turns out there was still innocence that shone brighter than the affectionate couple.

"Noibat!" Ash exclaimed in surprise. Serena quickly dashed behind Ash, trying to hide her embarrassment from the thought of the infant Pokemon watching their emotional confessions.

The purple bat had been watching from the window, unable to sleep, with its big yellow eyes peeping over the windowsill.

"It wanted to know where its parents had gone!" Serena said, still surprised that it was awake.

"I guess we really are like parents now, huh?" Ash turned to Serena, although this time he didn't know the full impact of how happy his words were. For the first time Ash felt responsibility for the people around him. He felt the fragile value that stemmed little Noibat's claws, and then the importance of each delicate touch from Serena's hand. Just like the roaring passion he had for his own Pokemon's welfare, he was prepared to give his life to protect Noibat, and protect Serena. It was now he realised just how important he was seen as a parent, and just how important Serena was in his life.

Serena turned back to Noibat who settled on his lap, seemingly pointing back to the window where it had flown from.

"It probably wants us to go back in, we should put it to bed!" Serena suggested, feeling like a true mother. Ash nodded, the two got up, and shook their legs to release some of the excess water. Serena took Ash's hand, while in his other he held Noibat, grinning, laughing with his happy parents.

They swung their arms in exaggerated motions, back and forth, conveying their elated feelings of relief. The troubles were over, the confusion gone.

Ash trusted his heart, and his heart trusted Serena.

As they returned into the fishing shack house, Noibat flew on ahead upstairs, having no problem with the dark while Ash and Serena both stumbled around looking for a light.

They hesitantly climbed upstairs, and with their hands still linked, walked into the bedroom adjacent to the fast asleep Clemont and Bonnie where Noibat had flown into. In that room were a jubilant group. In that room were a group that cheered the loudest they could while being cautious not to wake anyone.

In that room was Pikachu, Frogadier, Talonflame, Noibat and Hawlucha who were joined by Braxien and Pancham. They immediately rushed towards their trainers, their eyes lighting up at the sight of the rosy cheeks and linked hands. At long last, they _too_ could stop fretting. It only took one look to see the love pouring out the new couple. It seems they too have a long wait to see such a happy outcome.

"Hey everybody! Gee, I guess we were out there a while, huh!" Ash beamed at their big welcome. He had returned a different person to the boy who had abruptly ventured outside before. Braxien looked in awe at the sight of its blushing trainer, seeing her shining grin was enough to clear the heavy clouds that had descended over the past few days.

Ash crouched down, allowing his Pokemon to run in close, where Pikachu darted around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I've been acting kinda funny the past couple of days."

He looked up at Serena, and smiled.

"But now I know everything's okay!" He beamed his grin, while Pikachu, Frogadier and Talonflame roared with elation. Noibat, still seemingly bewildered by the circumstances it was too young to understand, joined in the hearty cheer by instinct, while Hawlucha stood there, baffled. It frantically looked around, trying to gauge what was going on. Ash noticed, and began to laugh.

"Don't worry Hawlucha. I didn't know what was going on either at first. One day maybe you too will get it; you've just got to believe in yourself." Explaining love? Only Serena ever had the words. Ash knew how it felt, and knew that it took a while to fully sink in. He grinned at Hawlucha, offering his knuckles for a fist bump, reintroducing his ruggedness back into the frame.

"Tomorrow, we start again, right Serena?" He spoke boldly, standing back up next to her.

"Right! Braxien, Pancham, tomorrow we begin training for our next Showcase. To achieve our dreams, we will never give up until the end."

She took a hold of Ash's hand.

"Pikachu, Frogadier, Hawlucha, Noibat and Talonflame, you guys too! We're gonna start training for our next gym battle. To become Pokemon Masters, we've gotta go for broke!" He clenched a fist, feeling his amber eyes light up with confidence.

He felt it, he felt the flame beginning to burn once again.

The two recalled their Pokemon back ahead of a good night's sleep, where Pikachu took his place on the bed, as Ash and Serena went to change into their pyjamas.

After briefly going to separate rooms to change, they reunited in the small, grey room with two single beds positioned close beside each other.  
Their eyes met once again.

"Ash... can you do one more thing for me?"

She approached him, wandering around with her hands behind her back, innocently blushing.

"Do I have to close my eyes?" Ash asked curiously.

Serena chuckled.

"Not this time."

From behind her back swung her arms, wrapping tightly around his waist. She pulled him in, squeezing his tight abdomen against her chest, rendering him all hers at last, and confirming it by planting her soft lips onto his. Ash felt her burn into his skin, melting softly as their lips pressed against each other.

His stomach flared with excitement; his flame had fully ignited.  
Embers simmered on his cheeks, he was blushing, and so was she.

The raven-haired trainer and the honey-blonde performer shared their first kiss, albeit under the peeping eye of an expectant yellow mouse. They glanced over, and noticed the smirk on his little chubby face.

After their long day, the two climbed into their own beds. Ash fluffed his pillow, giving Pikachu a comfy spot to sleep, while Serena gazed from her bed. She rested her elbow on the pillow, looking across at him, smiling.

Ash pulled the covers over, and caught sight of Serena's blue orbs illuminating the room.  
He released a long sigh of satisfaction.

"What are you thinking about Ash?" Serena asked from across the beds with half-open, sleepy eyes.

He chuckled. "Everything, really."

He looked over, and faced Serena.

"There's one other thing I've learned. I tried to say it before, but I guess I never really knew what it meant."

"What's that, Ash?"

He smiled.

"Fear really is a good thing.  
It stops us from doing stupid stuff.  
It keeps us alive."

He extended an arm out from his sheets, offering to meet Serena's hand halfway between the space of their beds. She reached for his hand, and they interlocked, holding onto each other, feeling a warmth more comforting than any soft bed sheet could offer.

"It's what keeps us together."

She squeezed on Ash's hand through his whispers. All throughout the night, neither of them would let go.

"Yeah... no matter what tomorrow brings, we'll all stick together, right?" Her soft tone was soothing to his ears.

"Even if the storm comes again, I swear I'll always protect you, Serena."

His bold, courageous words made her hide away in shyness, her cheeks flaring red. She covered her grin with the covers, where Ash could only see those cerulean eyes peeping out.

She began stroking his hand with the motion of her thumb, just like she would soothe Noibat.

"Let's give it our all again tomorrow, Ash." She mumbled under the covers, sinking further into the embrace of a happy slumber at the touch of Ash's hand. For the first time in ages she could sleep without worrying. For the first time in her travels, she could sleep with the sense of fulfilment knowing that Ash was with her. She giggled with happiness; a new found confidence and self-belief was brewing in her. She felt her own flame beginning to burn; she wanted to get back out on the road and begin the journey to Anistar City already. The thought of getting back to training with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie supporting her from the sidelines gave her a shrill of excitement.

But for now she could rest.  
For now she could finally dwell in some well deserved sleep.  
She felt herself falling into a dream, but Ash had already caught her.

Ash watched on, the two still holding hands from their beds. Her eyes gently began to shut, with her breathing becoming deeper. He watched Serena, and grinned at just how cute she was when falling asleep.

He felt a surge of adrenaline soar around his body.  
He knew he really loved her.  
Just as much as he loved the thrill of adventure.

He was already psyched for it, the thought of getting back out there alongside her, with Bonnie and Clemont cheering them both on.  
But wait, how would he explain this to them? How could he explain something he could barely put into words?  
He put his other arm behind his head. "That can wait until the morning." he thought.  
For now though he knew he wouldn't sleep.

He wanted to be with Serena, the girl who stayed with him for every night until he eventually awakened.

He saw her drift away into a deep sleep, and so slowly crept from his bed, and tiptoed towards her bedside, crouching down so he was level with her.  
He ran a hand over her silky smooth honey-blonde hair.

She liked the feeling.  
She was adorable.

He never knew why people would press their lips against each other to show affection. It always sounded so weird. But then again he never understood why people fell in love with each other, until the day he fell himself. He shrugged his shoulders, before leaning over, and pecking her gently on the nose. She was asleep, but he still saw her tingle with giddiness, with a small smile appearing on her face.

He felt his inner flame burning hotter than ever.  
He knew he wanted to make his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master a reality, and he knew he wanted to fulfil it alongside Serena.  
Nothing had ever pumped him up more.

Just like she waited, he would do the same, as he held her hand closer to him.  
He decided that he would wait all night long, remaining there by her side, and watch over her, until the gaze of their eyes would meet once again.


	13. Innocence

_**Chapter 13: Innocence**_

Serena lay there, peacefully still. The gaze of the rising sun began to tease her eyes; the morning was dawning, the night's rein was over. She felt a weight on her chest, and a warmness on her hand. The feeling had been there all night long, a feeling of completion, a caressing sensation within the motion of her heart. Each beat from her chest was answered, each stroke of the hand gently squeezed.

It had been far too long since Serena had enjoyed such a pleasant sleep. In the midst of a short burst of night, she had recovered all of her energy, each ounce of desire had returned to her. She felt the flame in her chest roar again; with her fuel, her motive pressing down, stoking her fire.

She had enjoyed a long, and deep sleep. Revitalised, and refreshed, the morning was right on time. Yet she pushed her head further back into the pillow, and tried to think. A storm, separation, a fall, an awakening, a confession? Did it all really happen?

She knew dreams could be cruel, but surely not this time.  
Not after everything the group have had to suffer.

She wanted to know Ash was still there, and that she wasn't still waiting.  
She didn't want to open her eyes; she was scared to wake up into nothing.  
She tried to toss and turn her body, shaking off the possible fears that it was all a lie.  
She tried to turn, but there really _was_ a weight on her chest. It snuggled in close, and let out a sleepy sigh.

Yes, it really did happen.  
He really was there.

She tensed her eyes, keeping them shut tight. She could have still been there waiting, slowly rotting away with him after each sorrowful stream of tears. The rain could have kept raining; the storm could have kept growling. She could have fallen with him, and lost herself indefinitely.

She could have lost him.  
He could have been gone forever.  
It could have been so different.  
Instead, he fell with her,  
and last night she didn't go to bed alone.

Under the blinds of her eye lids she reached a hand from under the covers, and felt the tender skin on her palms come into contact with sharp blades of thick raven hair.

The ends of each strand tried to puncture into her hand, yet she liked it. She grinned. She began rustling through, running each finger through the raven forest on his head. It was so thick, and so tough. She would scrunch it in her hand; it was hers. All hers.

Her smile began pushing her cheeks over her eyes; she was grinning, all teeth on show.

"Ash..!" An elated whisper, met by her hand being squeezed even tighter.

She fired open her eyes, where asleep on her chest was the raven-haired trainer. Peacefully purring away with her was Ash. He must have crept over to her bedside during the night, and stayed there with her, just like she stayed with him. She was overjoyed, energy flaring. He was the sweetest little thing and he didn't even know it. She sat up, and cradled his head in her arms. Waking up with him there... Well, she could definitely get used to it.

She felt the energy surging around her system. Last night she had confessed to Ash, quite possibly the most densest trainer on the planet before he discovered love. If she can achieve that, then surely, what limits remained in her way? She believed in herself. With Ash by her side, holding her hand tight just like he was now, she would become Kalos Queen, and no doubtingly Ash would be her King. Having him with her sent her drive to go out and succeed flaring; she wanted to run, and sprint into the group's next destination with all of her newly found energy. She wanted to be active, to train with Braxien and Pancham. Having Ash lying on her chest was a feeling of happiness; she almost didn't want the morning to arrive so early. However after last night, there would be plenty more time for cuddling in bed. At this point in time the two had dreams to aspire to, and now that they were together, their hearts raced at an even more frantic pace. Their motives ignited, they would aspire together.

Yet Ash was still there lying, peacefully sleeping away. She giggled, cupping a cheek before stroking it with her thumb.

"You're still sleepy, huh Ash?" She whispered into his ear as she ran her fingers over his tender face. It had certainly been a sobering experience for Ash, the past few days. All of these new and frightening emotions, a situation in which he almost lost himself and everyone around him; he couldn't be blamed for being tired. His slightly open mouth during his deep sleep was adorable, she pressed a finger against his bottom lip, and began grinning.

"You were waiting for me, weren't you." Giggling under her grin, she sat up, and towered her face over his. She ran her finger down the centre of his face, tickling his skin as she gently traced it down to his nose, tapping on it lightly to see his response. He gave a wiggle, seemingly confused at what was going on. She began laughing, she was having fun. Her initial urge to get up and rush out ahead of a new day was moved to one side while she enjoyed her time with her drowsy raven-haired boy.

"Ash..? Are you in there..?" She called with a teasing whisper, repeatedly tapping on his nose like she was knocking on a door.

His breathing briefly sped up; she smirked. He was in there somewhere.

"I know you can hear me, Ash!" She began teasing her boyfriend further.

Wait, 'boyfriend'? She immediately realised. She saw him lying there in her arms. She remembered sharing their first kiss, moments after they confessed their feelings. The feeling of melting into his embrace for the first time.

It really did all happen.

Yeah... they really did become boyfriend and girlfriend.

She felt quintessentially lucky. "I know you can hear me, Ash!" She was teasing now, but the same words had a completely different context a few days ago.

She felt blessed. Ash was hers. All hers! Lying there in her arms, she couldn't resist such an opportunity. She leaned in closer, and left a snappy peck on his nose, grinning to see if he would respond. A flicker of the eyes, but he didn't wake up. She continued giggling at him.

"Ash, you know I won't stop until you wake up!" She left another kiss, this time with a much deeper smooch than before. The sound became louder; Ash's nose was becoming attacked by the force of her lips. His eyes continued to flicker each time. Her flurry of kisses continued, until his eyes stopped flickering. His breathing became less deep, and his mouth shut. This time she left her lips planted on the tip of his nose. It was then a faint rustling sound teased her ear drums. Her eyes shot to the side, with her lips still sitting on Ash's nose. Oh goodness, surely not Bonnie or Clemont? No, it was a rustling sound that was coming from the bed. She quickly glanced around to check, until a sudden: "Pika Pi!" burst out from behind Ash's torso.

It was his electric yellow partner, it appeared it wasn't just the two of them nestled on her bed for the night.

"Pikach-?!" She squealed in surprise until the sudden force of two bold arms wrapping around her waist seized her. She turned back to Ash, she was pulled in closer, he squeezed her tight against his body.

She looked back at him, and was struck by a shot of shining amber.

"Morning, Serena."

Ash was awake, and now she was in _his_ arms.

"A-Ash you were awake?!"

He shot a pleased grin at her, maintaining his hold on her waist.

"Well, I tried to stay awake the whole night, but I guess I kinda fell asleep." He responded, not really grasping her question as she melted into a flushed red. He really did try and stay by her side all night. She felt her cheeks warm to him once again; the two lay there close, gazing at the spectacle of each others' eyes. Pikachu looked on bemusedly, wondering where he fitted into this new kind of situation. One thing he did notice though was the bustling glimmer in Serena's gaze.

Serena let herself sink into Ash's grip, until the sheer aura of his eyes had energised her fully to the brim. She was struck by amber, and ignited by her motives.

"So are you ready then?" She asked with eagerness.

"... For what?" Ash looked stumped. She began to chuckle.

"For a day of intense training! We're going to start by going for a run." She beamed with flare. Ash was taken back for a moment out how fired up Serena was; it flattered it him, it was like they had both rubbed off on each other.

"Right now?" He was startled by the thought of abruptly embarking out on a run after only just waking up, until he remembered that he was responsible for precisely the same antic just a day before. He remembered how it ended; disappointing fatigue. This though was different, he felt his energy levels charged to the max from the confident shock of eagerness within Serena's eyes. The blue waves were glistening, crashing against each other with force to signify that today she meant business. Today the two would begin their training again, together.

"Of course right now! Just you and me. Clemont and Bonnie deserve a good rest this morning, right..?" She diverted the attention to just the two of them. Ash smiled, catching the drift this time.

"Right! But aren't we still in our pyjamas?" Well, not exactly.

Serena reached over at his folded clothes by his bed, before rummaging in her bag for her exercise outfit. She threw his white shirt over him.

"Here, put these on!"

"All right Serena, I'm not going easy on ya though!" He smirked, knowing that once he was fired up there was no chance she could catch him.

"You want to race, huh?" Her gaze sharpened.

"Yeah, give me all of you've got!" He challenged the girl who sent his feelings wild. He wanted the feel of adventure to match the thrill of being with her. He wanted it all, to be encapsulated by both feelings intertwining. He wanted to run alongside Serena.

"Okay, but what if I win, Ash?" She turned to him with her own smirk. He paused, looking puzzled, not knowing how to react.

"I know; how about..." She lay back down next to him, and began to whisper.

"The loser has to confess everything to Clemont and Bonnie." She blushed under uncontrollable giggling. It was a remarkably heavy clause, one that would terribly embarrass both of them. Ash flushed a deep red. He knew he had to regain his fitness immediately as there was no chance he would be able to explain such a concept in comprehensible words. They both laughed under their blushes, knowing this was a race that they both wanted to win. Serena too hadn't exercised in a while, and so it would be a strenuous challenge for the both of them.

"Where are we going to run?" Ash asked, scratching his nose.

"We'll just follow Pikachu!" She winked at the yellow mouse, who replied with a tiny clenched fist and a confident expression. Even Pikachu was in on this? There was pressure mounting on Ash, a new kind of pressure, but an exciting kind nonetheless.

"So are you ready then?" Serena gazed at him with half-open dreamy eyes.

Ash clenched a fist, feeling the adrenaline pumping. "Let's do it!" He cheered.

Serena held up three fingers, and dropped one by the second, reminiscent of a countdown.  
First she dropped her middle finger.  
Then she dropped her index finger.  
Then she dropped her thumb.  
And then the couple were off.

Serena pulled up her red jogging bottoms in a flash before pushing her arms through the sleeves of her jacket and zipping it rapidly up to the top. She stretched out the tongue in her trainers and slotted both feet in, before tying the quickest double knot Ash had ever seen. Ash himself had whipped off the stretchy fabric from his vest, but got caught in the inside-out sleeves of his white shirt. He rushed to pull each sleeve but caught sight of Serena and Pikachu both dashing out of the door, with the sound of rapid footsteps hitting the floorboard as they made their way downstairs. Ash looked over at his trousers and shoes; he didn't have time to waste. He was bare foot, with only his day shirt and pyjama shorts on, but he embarked out to catch her. He carefully placed each foot down the steps not to fall down, and then yanked open the door to let the bite of the cold morning welcome him into the day. The sun's reign in the sky was still young, but the morning was golden, shining with a lower sky than yesterday. It was colder, with more leaves tumbling to the ground. He caught a glimpse of red and yellow flashes. His yellow best friend, and the honey-blonde girl in her familiar red coloured clothes whom he had found himself in love with. He chased his cherished ones. Setting foot onto the jewelled grass, he immediately felt the morning dew soak into his feet. Each rushed step made a squeak; maybe going barefoot wasn't such a good idea after all. He made ground on them, chasing through the wind, feeling the cold shiver under his skin.

Serena glanced around, and caught sight of her drowsy raven-haired boy clambering towards her. She grinned, before feeling a rush of nerves and excitement, knowing _he_ was chasing her. She felt her heart racing with him, that increase in tempo, that thundering feeling against her chest. Her body was seizing up with nerves. He was chasing her! She had to be keep up the pace. Knowing he was gaining ground, no matter how much she kicked her legs with each stride, or swung her arms to maintain speed, she knew he was coming. Her heartbeat longed for Ash. She knew she couldn't help but give in.

Ash kept on running, feeling his lungs churning back out the crisp morning air. An element of moisture was present in the hazy atmosphere within the wet and slippery morning. Ash felt blades of grass accumulate around his ankles, while the occasional golden leaf would stick to the bottom of his foot. He kept running though, he kept running towards Serena. He realised he had no real motives to surpass her, but to run alongside her. He strived with each stride; she was fast, very fast. He felt his heart race as he neared her, each beat grasping for her. He was closing in, soon she would once again be his. Ash kept huffing and puffing through the dense air, he had closed the gap, the imprint on the grass was still fresh from her footsteps, with the tiny dents coming from Pikachu. Ash had closed the gap, and now he was running alongside her. She shrieked upon realising how quickly he had caught up, sucking in a chunk of the air. Her throat had frozen, and so had Ash's. The air was so crisp, it sharply breathed down their throats and into their lungs. It was heavy, it made them want to cough, although alongside each other, they strived to show exactly what they were made of. Serena tried to edge ahead, while Ash tried to keep his legs kicking to take the lead. Pikachu looked behind him, and saw that there was absolutely nothing to separate the two. Their strides were in sync, their hearts were in sync. The two matched each others' pace perfectly. There really was nothing between them. They glanced at each other simultaneously, the pull of amber scooted the gaze of blue ever closer. They ran close alongside each other, only the sound of Ash's squeaking feet against the grass being the only relevant sound between them.

Serena felt it, the striking gaze of his eyes in the heat of the moment. The autumn air was cold, but he was a burning flame slicing through it. She saw it in those glistening amber waves; her motives, her reason to strive and succeed; the very root from where she decided to become a Pokemon Performer. It all stemmed from him. Her inspiration, her will to never give up. She knew she never wanted to lose him. He was the boy she loved. The boy she ran alongside, and aspired alongside each and every day.

Ash too felt it. She pushed him to levels he had never reached; she sent his flame roaring to temperatures he had never felt. Alongside her, he could run faster than he had ever felt before. He had a reason to push, and a reason to excel. He had discovered a surge of energy that would push him further to his goal of being a Pokemon Master. They were both running, running towards their goals together; pushing each other beyond the limits along the way. They really did bring the best out of each other. Ash felt it, his will to win, alongside the girl he ran alongside. He knew he could never leave her; he could never part from the feeling. He knew, whatever emotions bombarded him, that his heart would always beat to her rhythm. He knew he really loved her.

Yet neither of them could bear the embarrassment of telling their lemon haired brother and sister. They were close, close as family, yet they were strong and deep emotions that were hard to convey. It was a silly little game, but alongside each other, Ash and Serena felt themselves breaking their limits. Their flames ignited, adrenaline pumping, they knew this was the start of something new, and something special.

The two climbed up through the hills, feeling their thighs inflamed by the strain of each heavy step. They would crash through piles of brown leaves, feeling an influx of moisture spraying over them in the process. They neared the cliff, _the_ cliff that Ash had fallen from. They both tensed their eyes, and took a gulp of air, knowing that they were both revisiting the very place where they almost lost each other. Serena took a glance over at Ash, who looked back at Serena. They felt a shock of nerves, a slight unease following doubts over whether they genuinely wanted to go back there. She glanced back and forth at the oncoming cliff, and then back at Ash. He could see her eyes briefly tremor with angst. Her pace dipped slightly. She didn't like heights, and she didn't want to be reminded of the moment where the storm took him for its own. She didn't want to think back to losing him.

It was a tough, and cruel path; yet they knew they could overcome their fears together. The clouds began to gather over above them, the sun's gaze briefly eclipsed. Rain gently began to fall above the cliff. It was ominous... Ash's bare feet were an even more worrying sign. Surely a storm wasn't threatening? Ash grabbed Serena's hand, and pulled her close. Pikachu dashed on ahead, where Ash followed, pulling Serena along with him. They ran through the rain, for a brief moment it was no longer a race. Ash kept all eyes on Serena, who had a glimpse at the drop below her and tensed in discomfort. She shut her eyes, not wanting to black out again under his grasp. She let herself return to the darkness, away from the heights.

"Serena, I'm here." He squeezed tighter on her hand; letting his warmth encapsulate her.

"You don't need to worry about the heights, I've got you." She felt his whispers carry forth in his warm breath as it embraced her. She opened her eyes, letting her pupils once again adjust to the light. In a world of grey, her shrinking pupils were seized with amber.

"Ash..!" She quivered, realising she was back where she wanted to be. She didn't look sideways, nor down, instead she looked at Ash. She felt the energy radiating from his eyes entice her; she stepped forth again, and the two continued running. The couple continued sprinting towards the yellow spark that was guiding them. Serena felt her fears vanish; she was with Ash. There really was nothing to fear for any more.

The cliff began to descend once more, the two were now running downhill. Ash and Serena felt the adrenaline rushing again, they were away from the danger, and back into the golden land. The clouds had parted, the sun was shining through once again. The rain kept falling, but it was gloriously glimmering rain, shining as it caught the sun. Light raindrops graced the land, it had become a rich and beautiful morning.

They were back on ground level, the fishing shack in sight.

"I can see it Serena!" Ash exclaimed.

"Me too, Ash, but I'm not giving up yet!" She sparked at him with a grin. Ash replied with a smirk, as they both released their hands, and embarked on a last gasp sprint to the finish. Pikachu had rushed to the finish line which was a spot between two piles of leaves just by the lake's edge. He stood there on two feet, waiting for the exuberant couple to meet the end of their challenge.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu called from the finish line, Ash and Serena set their eyes on the prize. They dipped their heads down, tensing all muscles, and bolted towards the finish. The howling breeze breathed into their ears. The two felt themselves ride a sudden tailwind, pushing them further to the finish. They were reaching new speeds, Ash's lungs churning air out almost instinctively. His muscles were giving in, Serena's straining to move from the intensity. They were on the edge of their limits, but were on the final stretch to the end. Who would be confessing to the Lumiose siblings?

Ash budged his broad shoulders, powering only slightly ahead. Serena felt her breath giving out, her heartbeat was matching Ash's, yet her body couldn't keep up. She watched in horror as he sparked ahead, a dash of raven striking against the wind. She saw him near the finish line, she could only watch.

She thought she had lost, and he thought he had won. Yet the grass was slick, and slippery. His strides were ambitious; and his big leap to the line didn't exactly go to plan. His wet feet slid on the surface, where both Pikachu and Serena watched as right in front of their very eyes, the raven-haired trainer skated helplessly on his back, crashing through the large pile of leaves, missing the finish line, and falling straight into the lake, plummeting into the murky depths of imminent undignified defeat. He had missed the finish, he had handed victory to Serena. Ash felt himself sink to the bottom of the cold lake, his clothes drenched.

He knew he had messed up, really, badly messed up.

She strolled to the finish line, high-fiving Pikachu who rolled on his belly in stitches. Serena crouched down by the edge of the lake, grinning. Ash poked his head above the water, she was beaming at him with the smuggest of smirks. He messed up again, and now he would pay the price.

He placed an arm around the back of his head, looking sheepish.

"I guess I went for broke!"

She giggled at him, before picking up the pile of leaves beside her and chucking them over his adorably innocent face.

"Almost breaking a leg!" She laughed as she played with his face that was now covered in leaves. The two laughed, as Ash tried to get Serena back by splashing her with the icy lake water. She shielded her face with both arms, she wasn't going to let him get carried away with the fact that he was the loser.

"I guess I won then, right Ash?" She grinned again, giving him another wink, making him realise that he had lost their little agreement.

"I suppose so..." He timidly responded with a hint of dejection. He couldn't help being competitive after all.

"Although Ash..." Her voice became softer all of a sudden, the laughing stopped. She began playing with her fingers.

"... Yeah?"

"I think I could, thanks to you, finally overcome my fear of heights!" She looked back down at him, gracefully with eyes gleaming with pride. It wasn't her victory over Ash that she was pleased with, it was her victory over herself.

Ash reached out a wet hand, holding onto Serena just like they did on the cliff.

"I'll always be here with you." He assured with a calming, confident voice. He had a radiant smile, one she could not help but blush at the sight of. She smiled back, feeling awkward, not knowing how to respond, until she noticed Ash's smile become a smirk. She felt a tug on her hand from the boy in the lake.

"Ash- wait, no!" she felt herself being pulled.

"I've always got you Serena!"

"Ash, please!"

"I've _always_ got you!"

"Ash-!"

Hopelessly she was dragged in, and met the icy lake with a rapturous splash. Serena was pulled into the lake with Ash. He had wiped that smirk, and pulled her into his arms, not letting go of her hand. She was drenched, and soaking wet with him. The lack bit raw with its icy fangs, but Ash's warm embrace eased her. She looked up at him, spitting out some of the lake water she had accidentally swallowed. She wanted to get angry; her pyjamas, her exercise clothes, her shoes, everything was soaked! But his innocent expression, beaming from his smile with those amber eyes of the utmost purity shining upon him. She could never get angry at him. The two laughed, holding each other into a warm embrace. They knew today they would be departing this bittersweet land, but in the very moment they were in, staying in the lake for a moment longer wouldn't hurt.

There he was grinning in front of her. Despite all of his antics, his recklessness, and playful attitude, he made her flame burn brighter than ever. She couldn't help anything that she felt, and neither could he. Each passing moment, each adorable flaw, each laugh, each tear; they really were in love. They were always there for each other. A bond that was simply unbreakable. More than friendship, pure affection.

Serena felt the sweet thoughts caress her mind. She threw her arms around Ash's broad shoulders. The raven-haired trainer caught a glimpse of Pikachu's hysterics turning into a wide grin before his face was suddenly taken hold of by Serena's warm hands. She placed her hands over his cheeks, and pulled him close. They both slowly leant in, where their lips met, and each emotion of excitement ran wild. They pressed their soft lips against each other, melting into their warm embrace. It was a feeling that sent their nerves crazy, their flames roaring, and their hearts racing. Their chests pushed against each other, their hearts still beating in sync.

They were together, a couple who would aspire, and strive towards their goals with their hands linked. Ash let himself enjoy the moment, while deep down rekindling his urge to return to action on his journey with Clemont, Bonnie, and of course Serena. He felt soft, and all warm inside. His soggy clothes weren't going to dampen the happy feeling he was harbouring with her.

"S-Serena..." He timidly mumbled as they parted. She placed a finger over his bottom lip. She wanted to hear the words that would set her dreams alight.

"Don't worry about having to tell Bonnie and Clemont all by yourself. This is our matter, right?" She whispered to him. Ash nodded, but Serena's face lit up with a grin.

"Although first, I want to hear you say it to me, Ash!" She grinned in his face. He now knew love, but she wanted him to express it. He blushed slightly but knew he had nothing to hide.

He chuckled, but gazed back at her crystal blue eyes that glistened at him. He took a long intake of breath to release the big words, the words that set both their inner flames alight. The happiest words he knew; words reserved only for her.

"I... I love you, Serena." The softest of whispers, but the most valuable of words were all hers. She hadn't lost him at all, not for one moment. They were together, learning off each other, helping each other, supporting each other. Ash then made the widest grin, as he placed a hand against her heart. He looked up at her, and seized her in his gaze. She shrieked as she flushed the deepest tone of red.

"Our hearts are still beating together with each other. I guess... there's something you want to say too?" He repeated her words, only in a teasing tone. He too, wanted to hear her say it. She laughed, but she still had nowhere to go. She was in his arms, and wouldn't be going anywhere without saying it.

"Oh Ash..." She tried to meet his eyes once more, but buried her head deep into his chest, snuggling up to his neck, just above the surface of the water.

"I love you too!" She burst in a mumbled cry from his chest, the vibrations surging right through him. He rested his head on top of Serena's, sinking into her soft honey-blonde hair that remained immaculate even after its trip into the lake.

"Do you want to get out of here? It's getting kinda cold."

The truth is Ash did not want to leave, but as he spoke the words his teeth clattered against each other. She laughed as she felt him begin to shiver, he was still in only a T-shirt and shorts after all.

The two swam to the edge, and climbed with their heavy, dripping clothes back onto the land. The sun was still out, but a figure eclipsed it. A tall, towering figure. It was laughing to itself.

Serena looked up and gasped. She blushed heavily as she buried her head into Ash's chest once again.

"So Ash woke up for you then!"

The innocence of a young couple- all seen from the eyes of a certain fisherman.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Arguably the most blissful chapter in the story, with the warm aroma of romance drifting through the ever freezing air. I have to say though that at this stage in the story, it may seem ironic to showcase such innocence, but rest assured, the final few chapters are about to exemplify just how unified and wiser the group have become. There are still lessons to be learnt._


	14. Lessons of Life

_**Chapter 14: Lessons of Life**_

"Who's that?" Ash asked, much to the fisherman's amusement.

"I should be asking the same thing!" He replied before turning to Serena with a smirk.

She struggled to settle herself, not knowing where to start.

"Um, t-this is Finn! He let us use the fishing shack house while you recovered!" She stuttered on her hurried words, not knowing who to introduce first. He stepped forward, still donning his traditional Kalos fisherman outfit. Into the light stepped the tanned and rugged adult in a light blue shirt with a brown gilet. He put down his fishing rod, and approached the couple standing there in soggy clothes.

"I think I know who this is then." He quickly began speaking with an eager tone, he almost seemed exited. Serena only flushed a deeper red, as Ash looked around baffled.

"You know me?" Of course he had no idea, he was unconscious the whole time.

"Well, sort of. As Serena said, my name is Finn, and I'm a local fisherman around here."

It seemed much had gone on during Ash's sleep; in such a quiet place he even found himself forgetting what it was like in the company of other people.

"So you saw me fall, huh..." Ash began thinking back to the moment he lost his consciousness. It was still all a blur.

"I was indoors at the fishing shack at the time. Y'know, we get those storms quite often with the history of the climate around here." he began to explain, prompting Ash to recall Clemont's words on just why Route 16 is subject to such drastic weather.

"Yeah, maybe we should have been more careful." Ash's tone became apologetic, realising he had been using other people's resources the entire time to recover. Serena placed a hand over his shoulder.

"I think you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Finn continued, trying to ease Ash's guilt.

"But this wasn't the first time you saw an incident like that, right?" Serena joined in the conversation.

"Of course it wasn't. I mean, Route 16 is notorious for these kind of accidents with the weather and all. Why else do they call it Mélancolie Path?" He spoke in an eerily light tone; he was used to the whole ordeal. Serena didn't like it, his presence reminded her of when he lay there without any motion, and everyone wondered whether he would awaken again. She recalled his condemning words, how they had hurt her, and how she had been so enraged by them.

"You never believed Ash would make it though, did you?" She tried not to sound accusative, but her bitter emotions from before were creeping back in.

"You said 'some wake up, some don't'! Well Ash isn't just any old 'someone'!" She felt herself becoming flustered again, which caused Finn to lean back defensively. He became uneasy, his forehead beginning to drip with sweat. It seemed he had some crude thoughts within him from his years of experience at the fishing shack. He looked on at the tiny ripples in the lake.

"Well... I guess I didn't want to get your hopes up. I saw how much he meant to you just from your expression." He spoke in a withered tone. His cheeriness had faded.

"Y'know, it's hard for me to be optimistic when I've seen the same situation over and over again, only for the opposite result to occur." Ash and Serena quietly watched on, as Finn dived into his memories.

"I've seen all sorts of people stop by here. Usually there's something wrong. This place is like a last resort." He looked over to the tired, run down fishing shack house.

"People are naïve to how bad the storms can get around here. When they do find out... sometimes it's already too late."

He gritted his teeth, tensing under his traumas.

"I've seen kids come running here crying, banging on the door because they've lost their Pokemon out in the storm. Partners since the very start of their journeys, only to be separated. Some find each other, some don't, and walk dejectedly off, alone. That's when you really realise why they call this place Mélancolie Path."

Ash shuddered, Serena felt her heart sink.

"I've seen groups of young and aspiring travellers come sprinting through the pouring rain, begging to know if we've seen their lost friend, only for them to never turn up.

I've seen people fall from the cliffs. I've seen people fall so hard that even when their friends carry them into this house I already know they've lay them on their death bed. I know they're not waking up because there's a lack of motion in their bodies that you just know they've passed on somewhere else."

Serena felt the memories flooding back, not knowing whether he going to wake up or not, not knowing whether she would ever be able to speak to him again.

Not knowing whether Ash would leave her without ever realising how she felt.

She took a hold of Ash's hand. He sat there, closely listening to Finn's story; taking in just what had happened to him while he was unconscious after the fall.

"The worst memories, the most bitter, and heartbreaking ones, are those that remind me of you two. Only they turned out for the worse. I've seen people travelling together, people who thrive off each other, learn from each other, and overall, love each other. I've seen heartbroken people lie next to their loved one's side all night, refusing to ever leave them."

Serena placed herself back in the dreaded situation, back in the doubts.

"It's the moment when you realise that they're not going to wake up, and you have to tell them. You have to stand right in front of them and apologise; from deep within you have to conjure up the courage to break the cruel truth. After all, you were the one who got their hopes up, right? You made them believe. But now they just can't leave their side because they're adamant that they'll wake up eventually. It's the moment you realise how much it hurts inside, where you vow to yourself to never get anyone's hopes up again, and you'll never play with anyone's feelings."

Serena felt tears brimming over her eyes, Ash held tighter onto her hand.

"I've seen people walk out of this place either alone, or one person or Pokemon less. And it hurts." The two had discovered the realities that Route 16 was capable of bestowing. Finn was a man who had seen it all, who knew what it was like to see the elation of a reunion, and the devastation of saying goodbye.

"Seeing people wake up and get better, that brings me relief; but nothing will ever change for the people who have lost friends along here. Nothing can bring them back. That's why, Serena, I didn't want to fill you with hopes; because I didn't want to bear the guilt of then having to tell you that he was not going to wake up.

I've suffered it myself. I've lost my own friends who I wish I could be back with again."

Finn wiped a tear from his eye, and turned back to Ash and Serena.

Pikachu's ears had dipped, as he ran over to jump back onto Ash's shoulder, ensuring he was still with his best friend, keeping close, now knowing how near they had been to separation from each other.

They were speechless to his story. It was a sobering one to listen to, one that sent shivers down their spines, knowing Ash was lucky to have woken up, and that Serena could have been another person told that she had to let go. They were jolted with the realisation once again; they were truly lucky to have each other.

"W-We're sorry to hear about all that stuff you've been through, Finn." Ash offered a tone of sympathy, amongst his own gloomy thoughts. It was frightening, the thought of his accident going the other way.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." He stretched out, and changed the mood by giving a positive smile towards Ash and Serena, still holding hands.

"This is a happy time for you, something great is starting."

The young couple then flushed red.

"I saw the little 'race' you two had. Heck, I thought a Wailord had crashed into the lake you took such a trip, Ash!" He let out a hearty laugh.

Ash put a hand behind his head and scratched against his raven hair in embarrassment.

"Sorry, um, if we disturbed you!" Serena added in, hiding behind the blush upon realising he had probably witnessed them kiss in his lake.

"It's no problem; I'm just glad to see you're both okay. As, well, boyfriend and girlfriend, you two are kinda cute!" He grinned at the sight of young love in front of him. Innocence had blessed them both; particularly Ash, who looked bewildered at Finn's happy comment.

"Boyfriend'... and 'girlfriend'?" He asked with a scratch to his cheek.

Serena chuckled. "Surely you've figured that one out, Ash?" She cheered a teasing remark, almost with relief at the capacity of questions and playful little jibes she could prod at him, knowing he would react to her every single time. Pikachu joined in her happy exclamation, while Ash blushed slightly, still a little puzzled by his new title.

"Well Ash, when you woke up, you found you had feelings for Serena, right?" Finn gave him a nudge with his elbow to jog his memory. Ash let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah... although it was confusing at first!"

Finn sucked in a large proportion of the morning air.

"Ah discovering love. It always is. It's these kind of situations that really do change you as a person, in a good way, that is!" Finn relaxed his shoulders, stretching out his back.

"Many trainers go out on journeys with their minds fully set on achieving their dreams. Sometimes they miss out on the chances to grow as people; so sometimes they're almost forced to fall into these situations. Either way, it's for the better, I think. I'm sure you two have learned a lot from these experiences, that's what a journey is all about. There will be moments that change you, and most of the time they're unexpected. That's okay though, because for you two it all turned out for the best; and I guess, well, it's what tries to separate you which only brings you closer together." Finn spoke wise words, years of experience was heaped upon the two in a flurry of sentences. They grinned at each other, knowing that they were now inseparable.

"Finn... thank you so much for putting up with us these past few days." Ash graciously offered his gratitude to the fisherman, who responded with a simple smile.

"As long as you take what you've learned as use it to aspire further towards your dreams, then I'm glad to have been of use to you two. I actually feel pretty complete myself now, seeing you two so happy like this!"

He then leaned in close to the two of them after hearing the sound of the door opening from around the corner.

"Have you told the other two yet?" He teased. Ash and Serena flinched with shyness.

"Umm, we were going to get around to that! Serena wanted to hide behind Ash's back to cover the redness from her face, however she knew she would have to act natural again as Bonnie and Clemont appeared from around the corner. The sight of the lemon-haired siblings sent their nerves frantically rushing around their stomach.

They arrived, both dressed and ready for the start of a new day. The plan was to depart from Route 16, and continue the quest to Anistar City, depending on whether Ash was ready or not.

"Good morning, everyone!" Clemont cheerfully chirped, until he caught sight of both Ash and Serena dripping wet. Bonnie began to laugh at the sight of their soggy clothes.

"What happened here..?" He asked, adjusting his glasses to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

Ash and Serena both looked at each other, and completely froze on how to act. Finn stepped in and placed both arms around their shoulders, trying to pull his most believable grin.

"Ash and Serena are both raring to get training again! So I thought I'd start them off with some advanced tips on how to fish!" He even added a wink just to make sure.

"Really? I want to try too!" Bonnie squealed while jumping up and down.

"We are meant to be heading off soon though, Bonnie." Clemont reaffirmed the group's plans.

"It's good to see you both looking ready to go again!" He added, with a hint of relief in his voice. Clemont wondered when the group would return to their usual adventures. The past few days had shook him considerably, even he was picking up a few valuable lessons along the way.

"Yeah! First though, Ash and I should change out of these wet clothes!" Serena hastily opened up the opportunity to get out her heavy clothes and back into her familiar attire. Ash too followed, as the two dashed back into the fishing shack house for one final time.

Finn approached the Lumiose siblings, wanting to know where they were heading next.

"So today's the day you get back on the road, huh!" He started the conversation with enthusiasm.

"Yes, although we were wondering, are we safe to go back out there?" Clemont asked with a hint of angst, not wanting a repeat of last time.

"Where are you heading?"

"Anistar City."

Finn smiled.

"I take it you're going there for the gym and upcoming Showcases, right?"

"Yes, that's the plan! Ash is training to be a Pokemon Master, while Serena is aiming to become Kalos Queen." He explained to the intrigued looking fisherman. Finn looked up the skies.

"So that's their dreams... Well, if you're heading to Anistar, you should be fine; once you get there though, wrap up warm, it's winter over there!"

Clemont wiped his forehead with relief.

"Thank goodness, we could all do without a situation where we're split up like that again!" He exclaimed amongst a heavy sigh.

"I wouldn't worry. Your group seem to thrive off each other, so you'll have no problems." Finn calmly stated.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie intervened.

"Well I guess I don't know you all that well, but to stay behind and help your friend like that? You must all be pretty close. I'm sure after what so nearly happened, you've all learned how valuable you really are to each other." He gave a warm smile as he looked down at the lemon-haired twins.

Clemont looked around, although Ash and Serena were not in sight, he felt them nearby. Bonnie took a hold of his hand, and gave a huge toothy grin.

"It's only natural we remained by Ash's side! After travelling together for so long, we have learned a lot from each other." Bonnie beamed. Clemont then paused, rubbing his chin, dwelling back into the darker side that they had come into contact with.

"... and I guess we learned one of the harsher lessons of travelling too." He murmured in the midst of his thoughts.

Finn slapped a hand over Clemont's back, knocking his glasses off from his nose.

"That's life though, huh! Nothing is ever guaranteed. But hey, just like I said to Ash and Serena earlier, it's what tries to separate you which only brings you closer together." Clemont and Bonnie smiled at his words.

"We're all lucky to have each other! Right Dedenne?" Even Bonnie seemed to be coming out of the situation all the more wiser, as Dedenne popped its head from her bag to cry its approval of her words.

"Then I guess at the same time you all learn a bit more about yourself. You two have your brother and sisterly bond, while as for Ash and Serena's..." He abruptly cleared his throat, not trying to get carried away.

"They're inseparable."

Bonnie's eyes lit up with joy at such pleasingly promising news. She was particularly happy for her big sister, considering she had waited all of that time for the boy she had a crush on. Clemont looked on puzzled, adjusting his glasses as he struggled to grasp the idea. What was this new 'bond' he was talking about? Clemont stumped himself in thought; it seemed that even after such an experience, the group had still maintained their innocence.

Up in the fishing shack, Ash and Serena were applying the finishing touches to their outfits, ahead of preparing to leave Route 16. Ash sat on the bed, and watched on in satisfaction as Serena stood in front of the mirror, ensuring her hair was pristine, and that her blue ribbon was on straight and extra tight. She admired her image for a moment, before stopping and forming a discontent frown on her face. Something was sitting there in the corner of her eye, something unwelcome. He watched as she hastily rushed out of the room, and made her way across the corridor. Intrigued and concerned, Ash followed after her, wondering what had pulled her attention away from him. He ran along the hard wooden surface, matching her footsteps, until he was led back into _that_ room. The room they had both been trapped in, the room where doubts flourished, and tears flowed. There was an uneasy atmosphere in there. A cold chilly draft ran around from the open window. The bed he had slept in with her by his side was now fully made, with no sign that they had ever been there. It was an eerie, almost disturbing sight. It signified that of departing guests, but left no trace there of the stories that were never told. She thought about Finn's words. Within the fabric of that bed lied stories of hope and tragedy. Within that bed were stories that sometimes saw the light of day, with others coming to an abrupt, and heartbreaking end. She tensed up, clenching two fists as she tried to hold back the tears once again. Their names were carved into the memories of that bed, but they were lucky. They too could have been an untold story, that which would been forgotten in time, only her wandering broken heart left as a memoir for each tear drop that fell. It was the sight of the bed seemingly being returned to its normal self, which each painful memory, each stained tear and stench of sweat vanished.

She realised this is what happened to every story that was ever told on Melancholie Path.

Serena gave in to her throbbing throat, tears began to creep out from her eyes, streaming down her cheeks. The two of them were so close to ending. Looking at the bed made her realise just how fortunate they really were, and it frightened her.

Ash took a moment to steady himself, before he boldly walked in, this time accompanied with all of his Pokemon by his side for the true feeling of support. Pikachu on his left shoulder, Noibat on his right shoulder, Frogadier to his left, Talonflame to his right, and Hawlucha boldly leading the way in front of him. He joined her side, comforting her tears.

"Serena... what's wrong?" He asked tentatively.

She pointed to the bed.  
There it was.  
It was truly horrifying.

Ash shuddered, feeling his heart sink at seeing it just there in the ordinary, made and washed, like it was awaiting its next broken heart.

The sight of it deeply unsettled Ash, but he took a hold of Serena's hand. He felt her fingers open out from her fist, and interlock into Ash's warm, and comforting grip. She continued lightly sobbing.

"Everything Finn said... That's how close we were. Both of us, we were almost... nothing but a story!" She covered her eyes, trying to stay strong, trying to hide the tears from him.

"We were almost a story with an end." She uttered under her tears, hiccuping a little as her throat choked out each heavy word. Ash took a deep breath, and felt the flare of belief from his Pokemon around him. They gave him the look of confidence, with Hawlucha particularly pumping its muscles towards Ash, encouraging him to get a grip, to make Serena realise that their story was not at its end.

"Serena..." He wiped the tears from her cheeks, she looked back at him.

"Our story isn't over at all. In fact, it's only just started." He used the energy from his Pokemon to radiate a shining smile across to Serena. Her eyes were red again, raw with tears. She sniffled, nodding slightly as she tried to accept his words. He moved her head away from the sight of the bed.

"Instead of looking where we've been, it's time to look at where we're going." He lured her away from the room, keeping her head from looking around again. She was shivering with fear, knowing that she was inches from the place in which she almost lost him deeply disturbed her.

"We're leaving this place soon, we probably won't ever come back. We're heading to Anistar City! I bet you're just as psyched for your next Showcase as I am for my next gym battle!" He clenched a fist, and put on his most energetic tone possible. He tried to rally Serena into rediscovering her inner flame, but her thoughts remained solely on what was behind her. Ash had realised his efforts were futile. The two needed proper closure. No longer would they let Route 16 be a trauma between them.

"Serena, look at me." He gently asked. Those sobbing blue eyes met his amber gaze.

He took both of her hands, and brought them up to their chests. He took a sharp intake of breath, and gulped at what he was about to say.

"I promise I'll never be reckless again." He vowed with bold prowess. He was serious. She gasped.

"Ash..!"

"I will never make you or anyone ever worry again. Everyone around me, all of my Pokemon, Bonnie, Clemont and you. It was my fault that I fell like that. I shouldn't have tried to run through the storm. I.. I never thought about what I was doing. I didn't think I would ever get hurt."

His voice became softer; her tears stopped flowing.

"Over these past few days, I've discovered and learned a lot of things. I've learned that the people I love are too valuable for me to ever leave them. So I have to look after myself. I'm not invincible." He wiped the final tear from Serena's soft cheek.

"And... if I want to stick with you, then I've gotta keep myself away from trouble." His earnest gaze from his eyes hooked her.

Was he... committing to her?

"Ash... do you really mean it?" She purred under her whispers.

"Serena... you're too important for me to ever let go. Pikachu and Noibat feel just as strong. If it wasn't for you, then I would still be stuck in that bed." He felt a sudden quiver from her.

"But..."

He reached out an arm, and slowly pulled the door on the room with the bed shut. That door was shut for good. No longer would they ever enter that room again in their lives.

"That's in the past. I'm with you now. Everybody is, Noibat just wants to be with its parents! Serena... I promise I'll stop being so reckless. I can't let go of myself any more; not when I have someone worth holding on to."

"Ash..." She choked under more gushing tears before reaching for both of her PokeBalls, and quickly throwing them to the ground, letting Braxien and Pancham out amongst the crowd. The past few days had changed Ash. He was more self-aware, he realised what value the world and the people around him had. He knew how to love, how to fear, just like any good trainer did. It was a step that would build him up as a person, putting him on the right path to achieving his goal. Right before her was the boy who had learnt to embrace her. Tears came streaming down again, only this time with happiness. She was truly glad that she fell in love with him. She wiped her tears away, and wrapped her arms around Ash. He pulled her in, before all of their Pokemon embraced their trainers warmly, sharing the intimate moment together.

Frogadier for once seemed especially relaxed, possibly harbouring a sense of relief that those around him were all still together. Braxien opposite him caught a glimpse of his secretly delighted smile, and flashed a grin in response. There was a connection visible between the two; one that both Pokemon quickly realised mirrored their very own trainers. They abruptly began to chuckle in the midst of the group, words could not support them, but instead the joy of unity proved so strong that the two simply did not need words. They had truly created a bond that was inseparable.

"We'll always be here with you, Ash." Her warm breath caressed his face.

"Always." Ash repeated, which was then met by a cheering hark from his Pokemon.

The promised was sealed, the vow was made.

"Now then, we should be heading off soon, huh. There was something you wanted to see in Anistar City, right?"

Serena sniffled again, before beaming back at him. She reached for her electronic guide, and showed him the picture of Anistar City's sundial to him again. His eyes twinkled at its beauty.

"Wow... Then let's head there right away!" His flame was once again lit, and so was Serena's. Just one sight of the city's beauty, and she was rekindled with aspirations and ambitions on claiming her second Princess Key. She knew where their future lie, and it certainly wasn't within the cramped confines of a melancholic bed on Route 16.

No, together they would strive towards infinity. Together, alongside each other, they had no limits.

The two ran downstairs, not looking back on the rooms they were leaving. Their heavy bags packed full of soaking wet clothes being the only memory left, as their slate was wiped clean. A new chapter was beginning in their journey.

They appeared around the corner to be reunited with Finn, Clemont and Bonnie. Their faces were fresh with eagerness to set foot on the next part of their adventure. Clemont immediately felt re-energised by their excited expressions.

Their time to depart had at long last arrived. The group exchanged their final goodbyes with Finn, shaking his hand before he embarked back into his daily life of fishing. He was pleased to see the group moving on, but had a strangely cold expressionless gaze in his eyes. The fishing shack itself had become a rather unsettling memory for the group, yet he still waved them off, and assured them to "stay safe" on their travels. As Clemont walked on with his best friends beside him, he began to ponder over what exactly Ash and Serena's unique 'bond' meant. There was something only he seemed to not be understanding. Bonnie had already dashed off ahead into the scenery, joined by the groups jubilant Pokemon. It was a hark back to the golden days before the accident, where the group relaxed in the glorious gleam of an autumn afternoon. This time they felt the cold chill of winter tapping them on the shoulder. There was an icy breeze crawling through the air. Surely Anistar City was close up ahead.

The group rejected the path they opted for last time, and instead headed for the longer, but safer route which involved climbing a long staircase structure to climb the cliffs. Amongst the rocky mountains, the group would be able to cut ahead, and make their way into Anistar City without the threat of another storm attacking them.

As Bonnie and the Pokemon played amongst the large piles of leaves still left on the ground, Clemont watched on in satisfaction, feeling the reassurance of normality soothe his anxieties. Ash and Serena would occasionally glance over at each other, wondering when the moment was right to let out their little secret. Their movements became awkward, words failed them. It was a silence that Clemont didn't take notice of while his younger sister and Pokemon were out playing.

Confessions, no matter who has the task of releasing them; they're never easy.

Yet suddenly Ash and Serena were rekindled with the words they had heard from Finn earlier in the morning.

" _Sometimes people are forced to fall into these situations."_

It was uncanny almost, but the timer was up. It would be a familiar foe that would really push the two to their limits. It was a certain trio, trudging around aimlessly following a crashed air balloon that appeared from nowhere, just like they always do, stubbornly pursuing in their antics towards their immoral motives. It had been a while, but the storms had all passed. Team Rocket had a chance to move in. Even after suffering a puncture in their air balloon and landing hopelessly in the middle of nowhere, they had spotted their target; even after their own brush with life and death, they still adamantly chased Pikachu.

"Gourgeist, Shadow Ball!"

"Inkay, Psybeam!"

Two voices cried from the distance, where the playful group were abruptly ambushed in their tracks by the impact of the two explosive moves coming into contact. The crash of a Shadow Ball kicked up a typhoon of leaves as the group jumped for cover. Clemont sprinted to collect Bonnie, while Ash and Serena immediately rushed to the scene where the moves had been fired. The violent shock rekindled some sensitive nerves within the group, yet their reactions were different. As the Lumiose siblings held on to each other for safety, Ash and Serena felt a flame burn aggressively within themselves. Their nerves were rattled like a cage of two furious animals within them. They were familiar with those two moves, yet after everything they had been through, this was not the time to see them. This wasn't the time for running into Team Rocket. Ash felt the weight lift from his shoulder. He scanned around frantically. The dust kicked up from the explosions cleared.

"Pikachu!" He yelled, before looking up to the towering cliff, and seeing his yellow partner trapped in a sturdy glass sphere, held on tightly by the female of the trio, with the striking long purple hair. It was a sight the two did not want to see. Separation was not a matter the group had the tolerance to deal with. With their journey only just continuing, livid did not do justice for what the fired up couple were currently feeling. Their Pokemon rushed to their side, battle-stances at the ready. The opposing Gourgeist and Inkay primed themselves for a second waves of attacks, where Serena took a step back, but Ash gripped a strong hold on her arm, maintaining his ground. Eyebrows of the purple and blue haired Team Rocket members were raised at the sight, including the Meowth. It seems they had missed something big since their last encounter.

Pikachu banged against the grass, striking it with Thunderbolts but to no avail. They laughed at each worthless attempt to break free. Ash saw his partner, his best friend trapped, Serena felt his feelings, their blood began to boil.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

Ash clenched a fist; Serena gritted her teeth. Clemont and Bonnie watched on from afar, slightly intrigued by their friends' growling reactions.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

To unite all peop-"

Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket then had their motto interrupted by the howl of the angered raven-haired trainer.

"Give back Pikachu right now!" He yelled at the top of his voice, one hand clenched while another holding on to Serena.

"Hey, at least have the courtesy to let us finish our motto!" Jessie barked back from the top of the cliff.

"We are not in the mood for this right now!" Serena replied with a string of sass amongst her angered pout.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried as he banged relentlessly on the seemingly unbreakable glass. It was the sorrow of separation that struck a nerve within Ash; Serena knew the last thing they all needed now was a run in with Team Rocket.

"Braxien, help us out here!" Serena ordered her trusted partner onto centre stage, to fight the futile battle. It was a niggling pain dealing with Team Rocket at the best of times, although now Serena sensed the raw emotion bundling through Ash's veins. She felt it; the two now detested separation, they could not let Pikachu be taken away.

Ash saw the fire brew within Serena, he saw her motives rekindled beside him. He remembered their bond, this was another hurdle they would jump together.

"Frogadier, I choose you!" He instructed the ninja frog to take its place beside Braxien. Ash and Serena's hands remained linked, their gaze above them sharpened; they were not going to take any prisoners in returning Pikachu back to the group.

James folded his arms and leaned forward for a closer look.

"Jessie is it me or is there something a bit different about the two twerps?" He pondered with confusion.

"I thought it was just me!" Meowth quickly added.

"Wobbufe-!" Jessie hastily bundled over Wobbufett's large blue body in irritation.

"Twerp love or not let's get out of here!"

From the distance Bonnie and Clemont looked at each other. Bonnie's eyes lit up, and her jaw dropped in shock. Clemont adjusted his glasses, trying to gauge just what was going on.

Ash and Serena turned around, now fully aware that everyone had noticed their linked hands. Ash paused for a moment, before he adjusted his cap, and smirked. Serena caught sight, realising exactly what this moment meant.

It was the moment Serena would rise to the challenge alongside her raven-haired boy.  
It was the moment Ash would express his affection in the way he knew best.  
It was the moment they would show the world just what their bond was all about.

Their final vow upon the golden leaves of Route 16; one last hurdle before the clouds would finally clear.


	15. Igniting The Flame

_**Chapter 15: Igniting The Flame**_

The stage was set. Together, the two felt the surge of adrenaline run right through them. Alongside each other, facing what was the final hurdle on their way out of Route 16. One more fight, and the future would be in front of them. One more tangle with Team Rocket, and the group would finally leave, carrying the torch flaring into the winter, flaring towards Anistar City.

Frogadier gave a warm beam of confidence across to Braxien, the two stood firm ahead of their battle against Jessie and James's Gourgeist and Inkay.

Pikachu began cheering from inside his glass ball, knowing it wouldn't be long before Ash and Serena found a way to break him free. He never once doubted the two, not when they were together. In Finn's words, they were 'inseparable'- a bond that could not be broken. It was through their strength to carry on, after all of the moments of angst and uncertainty in their journey that they came together to prevail against any hurdle. Now they would show the world just what they meant to each other, and more importantly, make Clemont and Bonnie realise their newly found affections. Their onlooking Pokemon cheered, anticipation was growing for Ash's first battle since his fall.

"Are they battling together?" Clemont asked across to his young sister.

"It seems so, and look! Look!" Bonnie pointed frantically.

"They're holding hands!" She bounced up and down in a delirious moment of shocked elation. Dedenne released a chorus of cheers; excitement levels soared. Clemont looked further ahead for a closer look. It was clear as daylight, they were _definitely_ holding hands.

"Braxien, run on up ahead and give Frogadier a boost up!" Serena cried to kick off proceedings.

"Then leap up into the air and hit 'em with Water Pulse!" Ash latched onto Serena's commands; the two began battling with almost seamless unison. Braxien began charging forward towards the onlooking Gourgeist and Inkay who were floating in mid air, where she whipped out her trusted, and precious twig, styled with a thick rose red bow and offered it as a step for Frogadier to nimbly take a jump into the air. The blue frog rushed towards the twig, where as light as a feather it then took its jump and soared, flying amongst its levitating opponents. From within Frogadier summoned a torrent of water, sending a bombarding wave crashing towards the bewildered duo from Team Rocket. Ash and Serena waited in hope that they could land an early direct hit.

"Quick, dodge it!" But Jessie cried to steer the duo clear of danger.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want Pikachu back!" Meowth sneered from the cliff, now clutching the device which held Pikachu in the glass ball.

"Inkay, Pysbeam again!" James bellowed, as the dark and psychic type squid Pokemon twirled around, and positioned itself upside down to fire another beam of psychic waves that were aimed directly at Braxien. The fox saw the attack come speeding towards it, until Ash and Frogadier intervened for their safety.

"Deflect it with Cut!" Frogadier sped towards Braxien's side and used its arm as a blade to slice through the Pysbeam attack, sending the remnants of it hurling back towards Inkay. Their dark and psychic type opponent was briefly knocked off balance by the deflection; Ash and Serena were making inroads, however it was only the beginning of their synchronised strategy.

"Great job, Ash; now it's our turn!" Serena beamed a confident grin at her battling boyfriend.

"Braxien, use Flamethrower at them both!" She yelled, where Braxien immediately jumped up into the air with its twig, Frogadier bent down to make way, as Braxien conjured up an enveloping wave of flames, sizzling at a temperature that would soar through the crisp autumn breeze, and hurl straight towards Gourgeist and a dazed Inkay, both rooted to the spot.

The flames scorched at the Team Rocket duo, landing directly onto Inkay, sending it plummeting to the ground. Gourgeist suffered super-effective damage, and despite its struggles to maintain its sturdy balance, found an aftermath of flames bite it. Gourgeist was inflicted with a burn, a timer was now placed on its durability.

Ash and Serena's moves were flawless. Astonishingly, the couple had merged their strategies and moves together without a second of practice while still managing to pull through and dominate an ever-panicking Team Rocket. Pikachu cheered from his glass prison, while rapturous applause rang out from their watching Pokemon from the sidelines at each swift movement Braxien and Frogadier made as partners. The two complemented each other in their battling styles, almost reminiscent of their trainers. Braxien was capable of giving Frogadier that extra lift to soar to newer heights, and hit harder than ever; in turn Frogadier was capable of clearing the way of threats, and allowing Braxien to hit its best shot, having being given the opportunity to strike. Serena motivated Ash, she fired him up on numerous occasions in his gym battles, giving him a real moment of revelation as his strategy comes together, allowing him to capture the very best of his battling passion, and spur himself all the way to victory. Ash, in any way possible, protected, and believed in Serena. Throughout all of her doubts, worries, and anxieties, he would pull through for her, and open up the opportunity for her to excel, and aspire to new heights. Their synchronised movements were flawless in summing up their unbreakable bond. The two thrived off each other; Ash felt the situation hotting up, he felt his flame for adventure flare. He felt his stomach brewing that hot, excitable feeling of being alive in the open world again. He realised he had been out of the game too long following his concussion, but now he was back and stronger than ever. This time he was back with Serena by his side. Holding hands, the two had come together closer than ever, the two now had an even greater reason to strive towards their dreams. Their motives rekindled, their fires burning, all from the feeling of being together. Pikachu knew he wouldn't be away from them long, he knew that down below him, something remarkable was beginning. For the first time, out of pure affection, Ash and Serena showcased exactly what they were capable of achieving now that they were together, and it all stemmed from the lessons that they had learnt.

They had learnt what it was like to be afraid, to worry that they might never see each other again.

Ash had come face to face with death itself, but defied it in favour for the people that were important to him, and for the girl who he fell in love with.

Serena had come to realise the important of each previous moment. She revelled in the thirst of the fight, to feel alive next to Ash. She realised how special the moment really was, knowing that a few distant days ago, she was by his side, but watching him lying there motionless, fighting his own inner battle.

This was the battle that epitomised their relationship.

Consistently there for each other, thriving off each and every move; it was a spectacle to behold. Ash and Serena were caught in the moment, it was time to make a finish and rescue Pikachu.

"They battle so well together!" Bonnie cheered, watching Braxien and Frogadier putting Gourgeist and Inkay against the ropes. Clemont placed a hand on his chin, and began to hypothesise the exhibition.

"Maybe this is the 'bond' that was mentioned, although it's the first time I've ever seen something like this..." Clemont sunk into deep thought, while Bonnie enthusiastically watched on. She had so many questions, so many things she wanted to know about what was going on with Ash and Serena. At that very moment they were both shining, glistening with confidence in each other as they battled together, hand in hand.

"Jessie! Don't go easy on 'em just because the two twerps are in love!" Meowth impatiently yelled at his incompetent partner, who stood there bewildered at the fluidity of their opponent's movements.

"I'm trying, don't you see?!"

"Trying and failing; just like ya love life!"

"Woba woba..."

"You take that back, no one is yet worthy for a place beside the future Kalos Queen!" She growled back, with just a hint of jealousy in her tone.

A flurry of bickering began, with Jessie and Meowth at each others' throats. Ash looked at Serena, Serena looked back at Ash. He squeezed tighter onto her hand, where those amber eyes began shining once more.

"Let's show them exactly what we're made of!" Ash looked into her eyes, where the two brought their interlocked hands up to their chests, and listened in closely.

Still beating in sync.

Still linked by their heartbeat.

"Let's do it, Ash." She replied with beaming confidence, before turning back to the action, where Frogadier and Braxien were awaiting their final commands.

"Quit yapping you two, here they come!" James screamed with a look of horror on his face at the sight of Ash and Serena preparing to finish the battle, his colleagues meanwhile were too enticed in their own battle of words to realise that another blast off was becoming ever the more inevitable.

"Braxien, let's finish it with Fire Blast!" Braxien raised her twig into the air, and released a torrent of swirling flames, reaching out at all angles, targeting the stationary Gourgeist and Inkay.

"Frogadier, join in with another Water Pulse!" The ninja frog leaned back to conjure up maximum energy to unleash its violent waves towards the targets. The two attacks conjoined into one, the pulsating water surged through the core of the all consuming fire, sending a vicious wave of swirling fire and water towards Team Rocket.

Their faces shot pale with delirious horror knowing that the impact would surely leave a sore mark.

James shrieked in a high pitched voice as the trio scrambled aimlessly for cover.

"Maybe this really is twerp love!"

With Clemont and Bonnie watching on from the sidelines, Ash and Serena both put on two huge grins.

"That's right!" Serena proudly declared.

"You bet it is!" Ash eagerly added with one hand on the tip of his red cap, and the other holding onto Serena.

The two announced themselves, no longer holding any doubts, nor anxieties. They were with each other, and were not afraid to hide it. They had come so close to losing it all that living the moment for what it truly was became something they had learned to embrace. Serena no longer hid away with shyness; she loved Ash.

Bonnie immediately jumped out from behind the bushes where she had taken cover with her big brother. Clemont's glasses fell straight from his face.

The two Lumiose siblings watched on, astounded, as the combination of water and fire crashed into the Team Rocket on top of the cliff, smashing the glass in which Pikachu was encapsulated in. The trio were knocked off their feet, while Pikachu had been knocked out of their grasp and off of the cliff. It was a sight all too familiar for Serena, she flushed a worried white seeing Pikachu falling directly in front of her. She felt the memories try to grip her, and come rushing back, but instead it was Ash who gripped her tighter, and shouted the loudest.

"Hawlucha get Pikachu!" He roared as from behind him Hawlucha let go of his protective hand over Noibat, and ran ahead to leap up into the air, and ride the breeze, enabling it to glide near the edge of the cliff where Pikachu was plummeting. Pikachu himself fell out of control on the ever quickening drop, until he landed with a thump onto the sturdy back of the muscular red fighting Pokemon who began his descent. Hawlucha flew near Ash and Serena to drop Pikachu off in front of them. Ash gave a glance back at Serena, their minds were in sync, the finishing blow was about to be landed upon Team Rocket.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash and Serena both commanded in unison as they thrust their linked hands out straight, facing forward for Pikachu to strike its shock of lightning that would finish off their run in with their familiar foes.

Pikachu took an intake of energy, before releasing the bellowing strike towards a helpless looking Jessie, James and Meowth. Their Pokemon dazed and faint; there was no fight left for the three crooks today.

The impact smashed into them at speed, causing an explosion to rumble throughout the infrastructure of the cliff. A grumbling sound rung out around Route 16, before the explosive impact sent Team Rocket flying right over the top of the watching group's heads.

The faint "we're blasting off again!" rang out like music to their ears, as the danger cleared, and tranquillity seemingly returned to Route 16. The calmness could not be considered peaceful, for there was always an eerie atmosphere sitting around Melancholie Path. The peering Pumpkaboos and Murkrow's returned to their habitats in the tall grass; silence settled. Ash revelled in the quiet, watching in satisfaction as Team Rocket flew out of sight. It was then that the silence was abruptly melted away by the sound of a loud smooch on his cheek. Ash's gaze was then broken further by a certain dancing Pikachu landing on top of his hat. He looked over, where Serena was blushing with a big beaming smile. In her other hand was Braxien, with Frogadier timidly holding onto the fox Pokemon's free paw. Ash felt the sizzling sensation tickle his skin once more; he couldn't hide it, he was flushing into the colour he always saw in Serena. He was blushing a deep red; at that moment, as their Pokemon jubilantly rushed up to swarm them, Ash saw a part of Serena within him, and a part of himself in the blue gaze of Serena's cerulean eyes.

"We did it, Ash!" Serena gleefully cheered at him. It was their first victory as a couple; and the both of them knew that it would be the first of many. In that moment they were ambushed by the joyous embraces of Talonflame and its large wings that breathed warmth into the huddle, Hawlucha and his proud antics, Pancham and its dancing delight found on Serena's shoulder, alongside the thrilled elation of Noibat who took a comfortable spot opposite to Pikachu on Ash's free shoulder. The baby bat released a sigh of relief that all of the drama was all over, at least for the Pokemon concerned anyway.

"So is there something you two want to tell us?"

Clemont's polite voice called, standing there calmly, highly contrasting with his jiggling sister. She had the widest grin, all teeth on show. Looks like the drama wasn't over just yet for Ash and Serena.

The two walked back over to the expectant Lumiose pair.

The two flushed the deepest shade of crimson.

"Uh, well..." Ash began to stutter on his words, while scratching the back of his head. Where they had previously been more than happy to announce their affections to the world, explaining it, and confessing it to their two close friends was still a considerably tricky task. Ash took a huge intake of breath, and let it all out in one long sigh. Steam appeared from where his warm breath met the crisp air. A cold breeze was sweeping past.

"Where do I start!" He chuckled to ease the tension, but looking around, Clemont deserved to know, he too had been through a lot with Ash. After almost losing each other, Ash knew that there was nothing worth hiding in the dark any longer. He looked down at the ground, running his foot around the dust, lightly kicking a small pile of soggy leaves. He then darted his face back up at Clemont, before scanning over to Bonnie. The younger lemon-haired sibling cast her large grin to one side for a moment, the Pokemon quietly assembled to listen. Ash stood there, with an honest, and serious expression on his face. It was an expression of deep thought, a radiating aura of newly found wisdom, stemming from sobering memories.

He made an uncomfortable gulp, and began speaking from the deepest depths of his heart. Serena too felt a kick of nerves trundle around her stomach. Standing near the very edge of Route 16 itself, there was a mutual feeling that closure was necessary before moving on.

"I guess... over the past few days, I've learned a lot." Ash timidly began to speak. Those around him listened in closely.

He looked up at the cliff. "I've been travelling a long time, and sorta forgot about the dangers there are. The truth is, I never really thought that something like that would ever happen to me."

He looked back at the group.

"I've jumped and been caught so many times before that I never really knew what it was like to fall. I never knew what fear was, there was nothing to be scared of." He clenched a flustered fist.

"Now I think about why I used to be so stupid and ignored it. Fear was always a good thing, fear keeps us alive." Serena placed a hand over his shoulder, feeling Ash tense up. The raven-haired trainer looked back at her.

"It's there to keep us together." He continued, with guilt cropping up in his tone.

"Now I know what it's like to fall, and not be able to get back up. For once I found out what it was like to be alone." He scanned around every set of eyes within the group.

"I found out what it was like to be without all you guys." He paused as the group took in his words, deep and sore from where he had first felt them, from where he had first discovered the fear of being alone.

"To think that in one quick moment I could've left you all without ever getting to say goodbye... That really hits me hard." Serena felt herself begin to tear up under Ash's words as he reflected on the past events, she shuffled closer to him, keeping by his side.

"I thought I could always keep running, and nothing would ever stop me. Nothing would ever take my mind away from being a Pokemon Master. I guess I never realised... what the journey to that goal really was."

Ash stared down at the ground.

"I was stupid... I was stubborn."

Clemont spoke up.

"Ash... you don't need to be so hard on yourself."

Ash looked back up and smiled.

"No, you're right; because what I've learned has made me a much better trainer, and a much better person."

Clemont and Bonnie were initially taken back by the insightful words of Ash; Serena at that moment felt a sense of pride sit comfortably in her at the thought that she could call him her boyfriend.

"What Finn said was true, now I really do know what a journey is all about."

He sucked in another gulp of air, and stretched out his back.

"There's so much more than just striving to be a Pokemon Master. I mean, you guys... Even when I was asleep, even when it looked like I wouldn't wake up, you were there for me, right?"

"Always; like we said before we won't ever give up on you, Ash!" Clemont replied.

"Yeah, we're a family after all, right?" Bonnie added.

"Right; because after waking up, and realising that I wasn't alone any more, seeing you all... it made me feel really lucky. To see my Pokemon and my friends, not only am I lucky to still be here, but I'm really lucky to have you all."

He continued with a shining grin.

"It's what tries to break you apart that only brings you together, and now I realise, you guys all mean so much to me." Mutual blushing assured, with Ash also timidly placing a hand behind his head to scratch.

"I realise now, that every moment we share together is a miracle in itself. Every time we laugh, and go somewhere new, it's special. It's a gift. This time that we have... we should all treasure it." Bonnie and Clemont began smiling along with him.

"I'm sorry that I made you all worry so much; and I can promise that I'll never be so reckless again. I know now just how precious and valuable each moment is. It's not worth throwing everything on the line just to reach my goal, there's still so more we've yet to see."

Serena grinned at Ash's reference to their promise, while Bonnie picked up on their closeness again, and beamed a brighter smile at Ash.

"And I guess now, I know just how important each and every one of you are to me, and I've learned about something I never once realised. It gave me a feeling that made me doubt, and worry over just what it was. Sometimes it excited me just as much as a battle, while at other times it worried me like I was falling all over again. I learned about a new part of myself, a part that made me want to hold on to what's important. All of you, I will always protect you no matter what! Although there is one person who I learned that I never wanted to lose."

Bonnie's grin picked up again; Clemont waited for the moment while Serena's face began to flush once more, her cheeks warming up. Ash looked down again, trying to hide his own blush.

"That battle with Team Rocket made me realise just how psyched I can get battling alongside her. When I thought I had lost sight of my dream, and when I thought I was lost, she was there, and made me feel more alive than ever before. She made me realise, one of the biggest things I've learned."

Ash looked back up to the group, presenting his uncontrollable red blush.

"I've learned that I have feelings for Serena."

Serena took a hold of Ash's hand as the raven-haired trainer finally revealed the couple's affections right in front of their two friends and Pokemon. Bonnie's timer had expired, she leaped forward in delight, grabbing Serena's other hand, and tugging on it frantically while jumping up and down. Clemont released an astonished sigh of relief, realising at long last what their 'bond' meant, while the girls shared their jubilant moment.

"You did it Serena! You did it!" She chanted amongst Serena's joyous laughter. She felt the anxieties completely vanish, the breeze swaying her hair was caressing her, rather than unsettling her. "You're a couple at last!" Bonnie squealed in excitement.

She gave Bonnie a huge hug, and looked around at the gloriously golden world around her. It was a beautiful moment, a warmness that revitalised her spirit graced her; she felt a happiness like no other.

She realised that the group had defied their demons from Melancholie Path, and were ready to move on, as a wiser, and closer family than ever.

Their ecstatic Pokemon danced around the group with laughter after Ash's confession; all except for Hawlucha, who shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

The group then faced to the far east, setting their sights on the path ahead, the path that would lead them to Anistar City.

Ash saw the road ahead, but didn't start walking just yet, there was one final expression of gratitude that he had to convey.

"Guys... before we go, um..." He looked to the side of him, where the group had lined up ready to hit the road.

"Huh?" Clemont wondered as Ash once again seemed tentative.

"Even after all that we've been through, even though it's now all over, and we're starting what feels like a new journey... I just wanted to say, thanks to you all being here for me, I feel as if I can be stronger than ever. Serena and I are going to aim even higher, neither of us will lose! I feel so psyched up and ready to start again, and it's all thanks to you guys. So I just wanted to say... thank you, for always believing, and staying by me." His words grew with eagerness and confidence, where Pikachu then stood up on his shoulder and cheered in anticipation, while Noibat snuggled into his parent's other shoulder. Serena took Ash's hand on his right side, while to his left Bonnie took a hold of his other hand. Clemont place a firm hand around Ash's shoulder, smiling at him, purely pleased that he was there with them, as the group embarked on the next stage of their journey. They confidently took their first steps on the road to Anistar City together, steps that began to get quicker, they just couldn't contain their excitement; once again they began running to their new destination. The adrenaline pumping, the thrill of the adventure kicking in once more. This time they ran together, with Clemont maintaining his position alongside them. They ran together, as a family, closer than ever before.

Along the way, Ash still pondered his experiences, the people he met, the lessons he had learned. He thought back to the solitary fisherman who resided in the fishing shack, reminiscing his tales from down the years, wondering just how he could put up with such a life.

"Finn... Whatever you may be doing right now... thank you." He thought to himself, before feeling the slight tap from a cold breeze on his back.

The same breeze ran all the way back across Route 16.

The cold was creeping back in.

"Hello?! Anyone home?" Jessie yelled as she heaved to open the heavy grey door.

"Doesn't seem to be, it's pitch black in here." Meowth groaned as he stumbled around looking for a light switch.

"So this is the nearby fishing shack house that Pokemon Ranger mentioned earlier..." James walked in with intrigue.

The Team Rocket trio had dampened spirits following another failed attempt at capturing Pikachu which had resulted in them blasting off once again. This time they were shook awake by the abrupt landing in the icy water of the fishing shack lake, and figured that it would be best to turn in for the imminent night at the risk of another storm.

"Ugh, let's just stay here tonight, I'm sure whoever lives here won't mind anyway." Jessie decided as she scrunched the soggy strands of her long purple hair. Meowth perched himself up by the window, watching the darkening sky lean over them.

"You would think for a popular fishing spot in Kalos that there would actually be fisherman out by the lake." He wondered in confusion, the whole scene seemed slightly eerie to him.

Jessie shrugged off Meowth's scepticism, and after finally discovering the light switch, made her way up the hard wooden stairs. She creaked through each old floor board, until eventually reaching the end of the corridor, and entering a large room with grey walls. Large windows let in the ever fading light, while a large damp patch had accumulated around a nearby wooden chair. In front of her was an inviting looking bed, pristine sheets that looked to have been freshly made. She looked forward to getting a good night's sleep in it, but realised that there was more there upon closer inspection. Laid out on the bed was a long black fishing rod, that had seemingly aged and gathered dust. It was lined with rust down each component, but had a strange warmth to it, like it had still only recently been used.

Something seemed to tell her that it would be best to leave it, and opted for a room further along the corridor.

Downstairs, James investigated the house, interested in why the shack had been allowed to age over the years. He came across a shelf, where on it, covered in thick dust was a photograph, framed in hard varnished wood. He picked it up, and smiled at the scene pictured. He saw a picture of friends together living in a seemingly valuable moment, a single instant in history where their laughter and enjoyment had been frozen in time to be preserved. It was an old photo; pale unsaturated colours alongside considerable wear around the edges. Pictured were three fishermen, all dressed the same. They were tall figures, each with windswept brown hair that laid under a white cap with tanned skin. They wore light blue shirts, with gilets to store lines for their fishing rods. They were laughing as they stood beside each other fishing in the lake. The caption on the photo held a hint of the fishing shack's glowing nostalgic past.

" _Laughing Together: fishing shack regulars Wade, Seward and Finn."_

A cold wind then swept past James.

Once it had left, the house's eerie atmosphere had lifted, and from that moment onwards, the fishing shack felt peaceful.

The cold wind continued blowing around the bare faces of the travelling family, enthusiastic and eager with Anistar City fast approaching. This time the cold wind bit in with a hint of frost settling over the previously jewelled grassy fields. It was a sign that winter was arriving.

The group had already navigated around the Route 17 where they had previously visited before, and had taken the high route that would lead them directly in line with Anistar City's skyline. As the group neared it, the gleam from dazzling city lights began to get brighter. They illuminated the falling snowflakes up ahead, where the world transformed from a veil of orange, to a sheet of white. The group felt the cold shiver through their clothes; they _were_ told to wrap up warm after all.

Noibat released a big yawn from its tiny mouth, much to the group's amusement.

"Somebody's getting tired, huh!" Ash asked like a father to his baby Pokemon on his shoulder. In that moment his pride was interrupted by the grumbling growl from his own stomach, bellowing out a sound of discomfort. Ash was hungry.

Some things really do never change.

Noibat too then startled itself by its own belly rumbling. Serena burst out laughing in hysterics.

"He really does take after his dad!"

The two replied to her with an embarrassed grin, but Serena liked that element on innocence that still remained in him. She took hold of Ash's hand, and caressed it for warmth, feeling his body heat settle into her skin. She grinned again, looking up at Noibat.

"Hey Noibat, how would you like it if Uncle Clemont helped make you and Ash some dinner when we arrive in Anistar City?" She asked in a playful, enthusiastic tone. Noibat cheered with excitement, flailing its little limbs happily. Clemont's glasses caught the oncoming city lights' reflection.

"Uncle?!" He cried in shock.

Ash joined in the group's laughter.

"Aunt Bonnie will help too!" Bonnie beamed while jumping with Dedenne running around her shoulders, not wanting to be left out of the fun.

Ash felt the sinking warmth of happiness fill him once again. Together with the people closest to him, and with his best friend Pikachu on his shoulder. He felt the warm sensation of purity, and fulfilment from the touch of Serena's hand. He was with the girl he truly loved. Just by listening, he felt their hearts continuing to beat in sync, a feeling he would never tire of, a rhythm he would never want to leave. He felt the warmth of happiness, and heat from his flame to succeed burn as one, where it was then he saw it. Sharing the moment with those beside him, they made their way over the cliff, and were soon greeted by the stunning spectacle of Anistar City's iconic purple sundial, glistening in the darkening sky, with snow flakes falling beside it. They met sight of it with a simultaneous gasp. They saw the buzz of the people rushing around the city; a fresh lease of life. It was the home of the next challenge, one that they would cherish. Winter was in front of them, a wonderland of new adventures awaiting them. The raven-haired trainer grinned, feeling his body tense up with excitement.

Ash for the first time saw the true beauty in the world in front of him.  
He saw the purple shine of the sundial almost gazing at him, and felt inclined to continue towards it, as the group continued on.

He continued on, knowing that he was at a new beginning.  
Knowing he wasn't alone.  
Knowing he was with his family.  
and knowing that Serena would always be alongside him.  
He saw a world where his flame burned bright;  
a world in which he would aspire to the top, with his hand held firm.  
He saw a world where red and blue were together, blended into the purest of purple;  
a world where he was together, with Serena.

* * *

 _Author's Note: So there we have it! After a good four months, Heartbeat finally comes to an end. I have to say I was nervous after the positive reviews Lights of Laverre received; but I can honestly say that it has been a true pleasure uploading these chapters every week. I'm truly blessed to have had such a following for this story. I can only hope now that when I make my next Amour fic that it satisfies expectations! I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and shared; especially the following: Ooobserver, warzonecall, guywithglasses, PurimPopoie, ultimateCCC, ChE clarinetist, Hawkins579, all of the guest users and of course AMOURWORSHIPPER for the wonderful reviews! I hope I haven't missed any one out, but receiving your feedback each week always put a huge smile on my face.  
I cannot say for certain when my next story will be posted as I am in the middle of a harsh winter that's so far consisted of applying to university and working through four A-Levels, although I'm hoping I get enough time over the festive period to write something for you all. _

_Once again, a big thank you from me, and I will see you all in the next story! X_


End file.
